Astral Link
by CelfwrDderwydd
Summary: Kyle Williams was an average Weyland-Yutani employee until he volunteered for an experiment in the Science Division that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The author does not own Aliens.

**Astral Link**

By

CelfwrDderwydd

**Chapter One**

"_Passenger ship Moebius now disembarking at gate twelve."_ drawled the automated voice of the space stations PA system as the gate opened and the crowd of passengers entered Titan Station. The crowd moved as one bustling, jostling mass of humanity as it flowed to and fro. One in the crowd, though, was different.

"Hey! Watch it, Mac!" said a man in a suit as he shoved the young man aside. The young man watched as the man disappeared into the crowd and shook his head.

"Some people . . ." he mused as he adjusted his backpack and headed deeper into the station.

The young man was a little on the tall side, but was fairly thin, giving him a slightly lanky appearance. His short, sandy blonde hair hung low over his green eyes. His torn blue jeans and faded green jacket made him look very ordinary, and that was how he liked it. He made his way to a café and bought a bottle of water from a machine before sitting down. He sighed as he set his backpack down and opened his water. He watched the people rush about. He watched people go about their routines for a few minutes before he fished out a slip of paper from his pocket and read it.

_KYLE T. WILLIAMS, TECH-ENGINEER, WEYLAND-YUTANI CORP. NO.110-209-9369._

_TITAN STATION, APARTMENT 104, DISTRICT 7._

He took out the keycard to his new apartment and looked at the shiny piece of plastic before putting it and the slip away. He drank the last of his water in silence before he stood and headed for District Seven. He tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin with unerring aim as he walked by.

This was Kyle's second transfer in two years, but, that was the life of a W-Y tech. As he walked, nobody paid him any mind. They never did. Kyle was the kind of person who didn't really stand out. A fact he was grateful for. In his experience, being noticed hadn't led to good things. He walked through the sprawl of Titan Station for what seemed like hours before he finally found his destination. Like all apartments on a space station, they were small and crammed together as tight as they could manage. With a weary groan, he slid his card in the slot and opened the door of apartment 104.

The small apartment was just big enough for one person. The only furnishings were a bed, table and one chair. Kyle dropped his backpack by the bed and checked the kitchenette and bathroom. After washing his face, he removed his jacket and jeans and climbed into the small bed. The apartment felt cold and still. It wasn't very cold, but it felt that way. Kyle closed his green eyes as he tried to get to sleep. He had to be up early for work the next day. He vaguely wondered, for a moment, why he felt cold at night, but quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Kyle tended to avoid introspection for one very good reason:

It was far too painful.

The next day, Kyle arrived at work bright and early, his ID card hanging around his neck from a lanyard. He quickly presented himself at the Tech Office and met his new manager.

The rest he was well-used to: learn the areas he was to attend to, where everything was, who he reported to and the usual. Kyle wasn't too surprised his shift was the longest, but that suited him fine.

Kyle took to the new routine and workplace with well-practiced expertise. He was nothing, if not adaptable. Kyle was a little surprised that a few of the people actually said hello, but he only politely waved before continuing his duties. In Kyle's line of work, he rarely had to do anything really difficult, although such things were well-within his capability. Most of it was menial labor, the technological equivalent of a janitor. This suited Kyle just fine. Soon, the young blonde had developed a relatively comfortable routine.

Although some of his co-workers were interested in the new transfer at first, they quickly moved on as he blended in and faded into the background as he usually did. Kyle approached his duties calmly and silently. Indeed, apart from what was needed to report, he never said a word to other people at work. Kyle always took his lunch later than the others and alone. Kyle became something of an enigma that nobody particularly wanted to solve.

Days began to melt into weeks, then months. Despite the comfort of a routine, with it came the extra time for his mind to wander; something Kyle loathed, as his mind usually wandered into subjects he tried not to think about. One of them was his past, the other, which his damn fool mind was currently on, was where he was going in life. Kyle had joined W-Y at eighteen, and been a tech-engineer for three of the five years he was employed. He lived a fairly austere lifestyle. He didn't drink, use drugs or other stupid things, but he also didn't hang out or have friends.

He had tried that with nearly-disastrous results. He spent his money carefully, and saved wisely, but he never knew for what.

As he sat at the table in the lunch room, the thought pounded in his head particularly hard.

Where was he going in life?

He didn't have friends, or family. He didn't really have dreams or aspirations. His only hobbies were reading and, on occasion, painting. Kyle frowned as he crushed the plastic bottle in his hand. He hated it when his mind wandered like that.

"Hey, you all right?" Kyle looked up at Tom, the janitor. Kyle blinked before shaking his head.

"Yeah. Just . . .lost in thought, I guess." he said as he scooped up his PDA and tossed the crushed bottle in the trash. Tom nodded, his bushy gray brows furrowed.

"Let me guess: Girl trouble?" Kyle stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Tom, one sandy blonde eyebrow raised. Tom, the elderly janitor, was one of the very few, if not the only person, who paid him any mind on a regular basis. Kyle shook off his surprise and shook his head. Tom only smiled. "Or is it a lack of a girl?" Now Kyle was really befuddled, his head tilted to the side as he eyed the old man.

Tom chuckled in his peculiar way as he returned to his cart. "A nice lady to spend your nights with makes this mean old world a little less cold. Trust me." Tom looked at Kyle and winked. "You'll find her. Or, maybe, _she'll_ find_ you_ . . ." With that, Tom disappeared to his duties, the same as Kyle did.

For a few weeks after that, Kyle thought on what Tom said. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed Kyle's mind before, but no women had ever shown interest in him before, nor had any particularly caught his fancy. As such, Kyle was shocked when his mind suddenly collected all the disparate, scattered thoughts and feelings into one, solid and inescapable conclusion:

_I'm lonely._

Kyle stopped in the middle of screwing the ends of two cables together when the thought hit him like a star-freighter. He was shocked, bewildered, embarrassed and confused all at the same time. He shook his head and he gave a growl as he finished screwing the cables together and took his lunch break. This was just the sort of thing he tried so hard to avoid thinking about.

However, there was no escaping his mind's logic. Kyle wanted to deny it. Oh, how he wanted to. He took a sip of his water and sat there for untold minutes as his traitorous mind hammered the point home even harder.

At last he shook his head and tossed the bottle away. He stood and ran his fingers through his hair. Kyle huffed as he returned to his duties, determined not to let this new train of thoughts get the better of him.

The next day, Kyle came to work a little later than usual. That night, he had dreamed of walking down a road in a forest, someone holding his hand. He had felt so warm and comfortable. Kyle was not the sort of person who dreamed very often, so this new development had shaken him, somewhat. Perhaps it was his shaken and irritated mien, perhaps it was the recent rash of unwelcome realizations, whatever the case was, Kyle had been distracted enough from his duties that he actually checked the notices on his PDA about things other than downed terminals or broken wires that needed his attention. As he scrolled through the notices, one caught his eye.

_ATTENTION EMPLOYEES: A SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT IS AVAILABLE IN THE SCIENCE DIVISION! NOW ACCEPTING VOLUNTEERS! EXTRA CREDITS FOR ACCEPTING! HURRY WHILE THIS POSITION IS OPEN! _

_(NOTE: CANDIDATE MUST PASS SCIENCE OFFICER'S REQUIREMENTS)_

Kyle raised an eyebrow at this as he blinked. Kyle had always had a bit of a knack for science.

As he worked, he kept thinking on the notice. By the time his lunch break came, he made up his mind. Instead of taking lunch, he headed for the manager's office.

Before that day, Kyle had only been in the manager's office when he first came to work there.

Naturally, Fred, the manager of the Tech Division, was surprised to see him. He looked up from his screen and looked quite surprised to see the person most people had come to call "Spook" in his office.

"Oh, Kyle. What brings you into this neck of the woods?" Fred asked. Kyle cleared his throat as he stood in front of the desk. Kyle was actually much taller than Fred had ever known, standing a good three inches taller than him. Fred, a man in his late thirties with thinning brown hair, adjusted his glasses as Kyle stood in front of his desk.

"I came about the special assignment in the Science Division." Fred stared for a few moments before he recovered.

"Oh, right. Well, uh . . ." Fred rooted around for a second before he fished out three pages stapled together and handed them to the tall blonde. Kyle looked the forms over and thanked Fred before turning and leaving.

Over lunch, Kyle filled out the forms and returned them to Fred before returning to his duties.

Kyle never expected such quick results.

No sooner had he arrived for work the next day, than he was asked to come to Fred's office. Kyle was a little surprised to see a stranger in the office. The man was not quite as tall as Kyle was, and had short white hair and a trimmed beard. Fred was talking with him when Kyle entered. "Ah, Kyle!" Fred motioned to the man. "This is Dr. Alan Reinhardt, the lead Science Officer on the project." Dr. Reinhardt shook Kyle's hand and then seated himself.

"So, young man, I hear you want to volunteer for our little project?" Kyle simply nodded.

Dr. Reinhardt looked over several pages in his hand. "My, my, you've been with us quite a while, my boy! Very impressive." Kyle blinked but remained standing where he was. Dr. Reinhardt flipped through the pages and eyed Kyle, as if sizing him up. "I don't see any medical records here, Mr. Williams." The Dr. stated. Kyle gave a small shrug.

"I don't get sick that often." he replied. Dr. Reinhardt gave a small smile, but Kyle felt it was far from friendly. Something about Dr. Alan Reinhardt felt . . . off for some reason.

"Well, that is good to hear. However, we do need to have you checked out before we accept you. Would you object to a physical?" Kyle inwardly cringed but hid it well.

"Not at all." Dr. Reinhardt once again smiled. It seemed self-assured, even a little cocky.

"Very well, then." Dr. Reinhardt wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle. "Report to Medical for your check-up. As soon as you pass, we'll file the necessary paperwork."

Kyle nodded and left for the Medical Division.

Kyle had hardly ever been as relieved to be out of someplace as he was to be out of the doctor's office. He was pretty sure the doctor was a closet sadist. He rubbed his sore arm and frowned as he trudged back to Fred's office, wondering if the extra credits were worth it. As he walked, he wondered just what in all the cosmos had possessed him to volunteer for this. He didn't really need the extra money, did he? The thought of ducking out crossed his mind, but, oddly enough, he rejected it. Despite himself, he smiled as he returned to Fred's office that afternoon. Sometimes a change was needed, and this was a big change indeed.

Kyle was a little surprised to find that Dr. Reinhardt was still there, reading over the fax the doctor at the Medical Division had sent. Dr. Reinhardt smiled that same smile that made Kyle uncomfortable as he entered the office. "Well, you pass, my boy! You'll ship out to our facility tomorrow." Kyle raised an eyebrow at that.

"What facility? Isn't this being done here?" Kyle asked. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he patted Kyle on the back.

"Ah, my boy, such scientific excellence needs to be done in its own environment. It's an art form, you know . . ." said Dr. Reinhardt as he placed the papers in his briefcase. He handed Kyle a slip of paper with a map. "The ship is docked at gate four. Be there at eight o'clock sharp." With that, Dr. Reinhardt left the office. Kyle sighed and looked at the map. At least he wouldn't have trouble finding it. He looked at Fred, who looked vaguely worried for some reason. Fred smiled at Kyle.

"Sorry to lose you, Kyle. You've been a great worker." Kyle blinked, not used to being complimented.

"Um, thanks. It's been nice working with you." For some reason, Fred looked even more worried at hearing this, but he quickly hid it.

"I had your last check deposited in your account. You should go get ready." Kyle nodded. With that, Kyle left the office and headed for his apartment. He didn't have that much to pack, so he spent the evening reading. Kyle had always loved mysteries and spy novels. He finally managed to get to sleep a little past midnight.

The next morning found him at gate four right on time. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the name of the ship. _The U.S.S. Proteus_. Kyle didn't know why, but he felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of the massive vessel through the window. He felt like he was crossing a threshold of some sort, and there was no going back. He took a deep breath, straightened up, adjusted his backpack, and walked down the boarding lock. He was greeted by three men in white lab coats. He showed them the papers and was ushered in as the _Proteus_ moved away from the dock and began its journey. Once they were underway, he was shown to the Cryogenic chamber. Kyle gave a groan as he put his clothes and backpack in a locker. He really wasn't a big fan of freezers. He always felt cold, stiff and miserable when he woke up. As he put on the electrodes to monitor his vitals, he felt his heart was a little faster than normal. He shook his head as he climbed in and the tube closed around him and the lights dimmed. He sighed as he felt himself drift off to sleep for the duration of the voyage.

XXX

It seemed like no time at all had passed when he awoke to the sounds of people talking and lights turning on. He groaned as he sat up and coughed. He rolled his head as he felt his sense of balance return. Yet another thing he loathed about freezers was they seemed to make him dizzy when he woke up. He stayed where he was, picking off electrodes as he let his equilibrium return. When he was certain he wouldn't fall over, he stood and retrieved his clothes. Once he was dressed, he followed the guides through the maze of passages and hallways.

He wasn't quite sure where he left the_ Proteus_ and entered the . . . wherever he was, but he was sure whoever designed it had to have been drunk. He never saw any windows, so he wasn't sure if he was on a space station, or a planet. There wasn't anything unusual about the gravity, or the air to suggest he was on a planet, nor was there any sign he was in space. Finally, the lab coated guides stopped in front of two glass doors as Dr. Reinhardt approached, reading something on a clipboard. He smiled when he saw Kyle. Despite the obvious months that had elapsed, the man's smile still made Kyle uneasy.

"Ah, Mr. Williams. Welcome to our laboratory. If you will follow me, we'll get you settled for your stay with us . . ." Dr. Reinhardt turned and led the way, not even looking up from what he was reading. Kyle let his eyes glance around as he followed, taking in the general feel of the lab. The walls were all white, while the floors and ceilings were gray metal. The doors were mostly the sliding glass types, but some were made of metal.

"So, might I ask what I'm here for?" Dr. Reinhardt looked back and smiled again.

"We need tissue samples for an experiment in growing new organs, my boy. But, very few people can meet the very specific genetic requirements we need. Fortunately, you do. Consider yourself very lucky, my boy, you're about to make history!" Kyle raised an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of tissue do you need?" Kyle asked, a little intrigued, but still having a strange feeling in his gut about the whole thing. Dr. Reinhardt motioned for Kyle to enter the room before him. Kyle walked into the room and knew it was a room for a medical patient.

"Organ tissues. Some from the lymph nodes, but especially some from the heart, lungs, liver and spleen. These are they key, you see!" Dr. Reinhardt chuckled at his joke, and Kyle shivered. Kyle decided that Dr. Reinhardt was a creepy man through and through. His smile, the way he walked, even his laugh made him nervous.

"Um, how much tissue do you need?" Kyle tried not to sound nervous. Dr. Reinhardt patted him on the back.

"Not much. You'll hardly miss it. But, since it _is_ surgery, you will need to be anesthetized." Kyle gave a soft groan and rolled his eyes at the thought of being knocked out again, but he was in too far to go back. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he held the clipboard under his arm. "Don't worry. You'll get plenty of ice cream." Dr. Reinhardt winked and Kyle felt another shiver go through him.

"Thanks. Uh, when do we do this?" Kyle asked, hoping the Doctor would just hurry up and leave.

"Tonight. For your information, that's four hours from now. So, why don't you make yourself comfortable in the mean time?" Kyle nodded and couldn't help a relieved sigh when the Doctor finally left. Kyle set his backpack on the bed and sat down, pulling out a book to read. He shook his head as he pulled out one of his spy novels and opened it to his bookmark.

XXX

Elsewhere in the lab, Dr. Reinhardt was walking through the hallway as a woman in a lab coat with long brown hair came up to him.

"Everything is ready, sir. We can begin anytime." she said calmly. Dr. Reinhardt looked at her briefly before he looked back at the papers.

"Very good. How is the specimen?" he asked.

"Still in stasis. Is the host suitable?" she asked. He shot her a cold look.

"You know as well as I do the host is largely irrelevant. The end result is all that matters, Catherine . . . " She nodded as they walked. They stopped at a large metal door and Dr. Reinhardt held his ID in front of a scanner, which beeped, and the door opened. They walked into the slightly dim room and stopped in front of a narrow window. Dr. Reinhardt smiled at the sight within.

A large, leathery oval, about three feet tall, sat on a table, enshrouded by a beam of blue light. His smile turned into a toothy grin. "This is all that matters. The very last of its kind. I can still hardly believe our luck . . . " he watched as the leathery ovoid pulsed with inner life.

Catherine grinned.

"If it's a queen, as we hope, it won't be for long . . . "

XXX

Kyle had been reading for what only seemed like minutes before a woman came in.

"Hello. My name is Catherine. I'm the head surgeon here. We're prepping for surgery, so if you would get into the surgical gown in the drawer, we'll get you ready." Kyle slid his bookmark back in and swung his legs off as he stood. Catherine was about average height for a woman. Her long brown hair was unbound and her smile was a world better than Dr. Reinhardt's. She looked a little surprised that Kyle was as tall as he was.

"My, my. Tall one. Take after your father?" Kyle flinched at that. He cleared his throat as he slid his book into his backpack.

"Don't really know. Never knew him." he replied flatly as he took out the hospital gown and set it on the bed. Catherine's smiled faded.

"I'm sorry." Kyle shook his head.

"Just let me get dressed." Catherine nodded and turned to leave.

"Just press the call button when you're ready." With that, she left. Kyle sighed and shook his head as he undressed and slid the hospital gown on. He left his boxer shorts on.

Once he was satisfied, he pressed the call button. Catherine reappeared and instructed Kyle to follow her. He followed her to the surgery suite, where she had him lay on the bed. The room was filled with state-of-the-art devices and gadgets of all kinds.

Catherine switched on monitors and screens as she attached electrodes to read his vitals to his chest and neck. Kyle felt nervous as she wheeled him into the surgery room. She hooked up the small computer at the side of the bed to a larger one as she took a mask and turned some knobs on a tank. "Okay, Kyle. Take a deep breath for me." Kyle sighed and inhaled the strange gas. He immediately felt woozy as the room began to blur. "Now, Kyle, I want you to count backwards from one hundred." Catherine instructed.

Kyle began to count, the world getting fuzzier as he did. He was dimly aware of the door to the surgery room opening. He could just barely make out the shapes of two men wheeling a cart of some sort. His vision was hazy, but it looked to his eyes like it had a blue glow to it. As he fell asleep, he vaguely saw the glowing cart next to his bed.

**Author's note:** I want to thank my good friend LadeeKittee for her help, inspiration and insight. The title was her idea. Thanks, Kit!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kyle awoke to the feeling of a sore throat and the steady beeping of an EKG. He softly groaned, his voice hoarse as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the same ceiling of the patient room he had been in. His mind felt all fuzzy. His ears vaguely registered the sound of the door opening. He groaned as he turned his head and saw Catherine walking in, clipboard in hand.

"Ah, you're awake." she said, smiling as she checked the EKG. Kyle swallowed, wincing at the pain in his throat as he tried to speak.

"How'd it go?" he croaked. Catherine smiled apologetically at him.

"We had to postpone, I'm afraid." Kyle looked at her as she flipped through the papers on the clipboard. "We saw your white-cell count was unusually high, so we ran some tests." She looked at him as she walked up to stand next to his bed. "We think you're coming down with Corelian Cough. We have you on fluids and antibiotics." she said, motioning to the intravenous machine he was hooked up to. "It's a good thing we caught it when we did." Catherine smiled warmly at Kyle. "You just take it easy and don't worry about the surgery. We'll do it when you're better." With that, she turned and left.

Kyle gave a soft cough, his chest feeling tight. He groaned as he tried to get his head back in some semblance of order. He didn't remember much, but he remembered a weird dream about not being able to breathe. The dream changed to something about being warm, like he was wrapped up in a soft heating blanket. He couldn't recall the details, but he paid it little mind. With a sigh, he looked around for his backpack. He found it next to the bed where he left it.

XXX

Catherine walked into the office, clipboard in hand. The room was mostly dark, save for a single light shining down from above onto the desk that dominated the office. Dr. Reinhardt sat at the desk, watching a video on the small screen in the desk. He looked up at Catherine before pressing a button and stopping the video, the screen folding back into the desk.

"Well? How is the host?" Dr. Reinhardt asked, his voice cold and unemotional.

"Doing well. His vital signs are strong and he seems to be in good health." Catherine replied.

"And the embryo?" Catherine handed Dr. Reinhardt the clipboard.

"The implantation was successful. It's fully implanted and is growing without any problems." Dr. Reinhardt looked through the papers before handing them back to Catherine.

"How long?" he asked, his fingers interlaced together as his elbows rested on the desk.

"We're not exactly sure. We believe gestation takes anywhere from two days to a week. We'll only know when it happens." Dr. Reinhardt frowned ever so slightly.

"Keep him under the strictest observation. The minute he shows signs of the end of gestation, I want him in surgery, ASAP. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Catherine replied. Dr. Reinhardt gave a small smile.

"Does he suspect anything?" The Doctor asked. Catherine smiled.

"Not a thing. He thinks he has Corelian Cough." Dr. Reinhardt chuckled in a low tone.

"Marvelous. Keep me informed of any changes, no matter how small." With that, Catherine bowed and left. Dr. Reinhardt leaned back in his chair and grinned. "This is proving to be a very grand endeavor, indeed . . ."

XXX

Kyle was reading his book when the door opened and a scruffy-looking man with a beard in blue clothes came in.

"Hey. Name's Richard. I'm the orderly." said Richard as he emptied the trash and went about his duties. Kyle blinked but waved gently, trying to be friendly.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle managed, his voice raspy. Richard laughed.

"Boy, you sound like you swallowed a bunch of acid, man!" Kyle coughed as Richard finished cleaning up and stopped, looking at him. Richard had an unkempt look to him. He wasn't dirty, but something about him felt . . . askew. The way his clothes hung didn't seem right, nor did the way his narrow eyes moved. Kyle suppressed a shiver when he saw that Richard had yellow eyes. "Heck of a cough, man. Maybe you ought to ask the Doc for something." With that, Richard left. Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"This place is filled with creepy people . . ." he thought to himself as he went back to reading.

When the midday meal came, Kyle politely refused. He didn't feel very hungry, but he was very thirsty. He drank three twenty ounce bottles of water in one sitting, much to his surprise. Kyle was immensely relieved when night fell and he was able to go to sleep. He was surprised that he dreamed again. Once again, it was a feeling of warmth and softness. If he could place a color to it, he would have to choose pink. Like he was wrapped in a warm, soft, pink heating blanket. It was so soft and warm, he was reluctant to even contemplate leaving.

Sadly, as with all dreams, it ended. He coughed as he woke up. This time, as he coughed, he felt strange. It was as if his chest had tightened even further. He coughed again, and a small coughing fit resulted. With each cough, he felt the oddest sensation. It was as if he had a small rock in his chest. It was more of an irritated feeling than anything else. Like having a rock in your shoe. When he stopped coughing, he felt the feeling abate. At least his throat wasn't as sore as it had been. After he had been awake for a good hour or so, Catherine came in to check on him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked as she checked the EKG. Kyle related to her about his coughing and the tightness in his chest. Catherine frowned. "Hmm. I don't like the sound of that. Anything else?" He also told her about the feeling of a rock in his chest. Her frown deepened. "I think it may be developing into pneumonia. I'll have to run some tests." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Kyle sighed as he laid down. He spent most of the day reading. This time, he did eat some of his meal, although not much. It wasn't that it was very bad. Indeed, the food was rather good for hospital food, but he felt like he just couldn't make room for much.

He still was thirsty, though. Another three bottles of water helped slake his thirst. By the end of the day, he had developed an odd feeling of general unease. It felt like his spine was cold, and his stomach felt upset. He no longer doubted what Catherine said. There was no debating he was sick. He was all too eager to turn out the light and go to sleep that night.

Once again, he dreamed of warmth and softness. It was so soft and comfortable, he throughly wanted to stay there forever. This dream added something new: a sound. At first, he couldn't place the soft, comforting sound. It was so comforting, he felt like it was lulling him to sleep. As his mind grew fuzzy with the edges of sleep, he at last recognized the sound.

It was a heartbeat.

Kyle sat bolt upright, coughing heavily. As soon as he sat up, he felt better, although his chest felt tighter than ever. He fought the urge to vomit and sighed. He wiped his mouth. The taste in his mouth was a little unpleasant. He felt cold, and he could feel sweat clinging to him.

His was hardly even aware of Catherine entering his room as he sat, struggling to get his breathing back to normal. She sighed. "I was afraid of this. This is a rather virulent strain of the Corelian Cough virus. I have an antiviral agent that should help, but it'll take a few days to completely eliminate it." she said as she plugged a vial with a blue fluid in it into the intravenous.

"Th-thank you." he managed as he listened to the EKG sound off his higher heart rate. Catherine frowned as she watched him. Kyle sat, breathing hard for a few minutes before he managed to get himself back to normal. Catherine took down some notes on her clipboard and then checked the EKG one last time before she left. Kyle might have been imagining things, but it looked like she was in a hurry. The rest of the day passed slowly and uncomfortably for Kyle.

He quickly found that laying down flat on his back was very uncomfortable. It felt like the rock was back, and big enough to put pressure on his spine. To alleviate this, he elevated the head of the bed and sat with his back elevated, almost sitting. This time, he refused the food, but downed the water eagerly. Off and on throughout the day, he dozed and napped. The same warm dream and the pleasant heartbeat sound returned almost whenever he slept. He wished he could stay longer in the pleasant dream, but he kept snapping awake for some reason. By the time the day ended, the feeling of unease had increased, as well as his level of exhaustion.

Once again, his dreams were pleasant. Filled with warmth and softness, the sound of the heartbeat filling him with comfort. This time, though, there was something new. The feeling that someone was with him. It felt like something just as warm as his surroundings curled around him. The feeling was just as soft, and infinitely gentle. It was as if this other presence was embracing him, holding him. It was such a foreign feeling, yet, at the same time, wonderful. He pulled the feeling closer, and it eagerly wrapped tighter around him. He felt a feeling of unbridled happiness, from both the new presence, and himself. He held it as close as he could, never wishing to let it go.

Kyle awoke to the cold world of reality as his eyes snapped open. As he felt the warmth of the dream fade, he felt something wet on his cheeks. He reached up, and was surprised to find they were tears. Kyle was not the sort to cry. He never found much to cry about. It startled him that the dream had affected him so deeply. Kyle wiped his cheeks quickly and sighed. As he sat up, his chest felt even tighter than before. Now, he could feel the rock in his chest all the time, instead of intermittently.

If Kyle had been uncomfortable for the last two days, he was downright miserable today. His skin felt clammy and he felt a little dizzy. Most of all, he felt tired.

He didn't even look up when Catherine came in.

"How are we today?" she asked. Kyle looked up at her.

"Terrible." he replied. He was rather pale, his eyes looked tired. Catherine smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to hear that. The antiviral should be destroying the Corelian virus in your system, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about the effects the virus has already done to your body. You should start to feel better in a day or so." she said as she checked the EKG readings once more and left. Kyle was so tired, but he thought he saw her picking up her pace as soon as she was out the door. Even in his current state, he knew something was off. Despite this, he was too tired to try to figure it out. He groaned as he laid back against the raised section of the bed behind him.

He tried, very slowly and gently, to draw in a deep breath. He suddenly felt like something touched his lungs, and he began coughing roughly. Cords stood out in his neck as he coughed harder than he ever had. He wasn't even aware of the fact he was drooling as he coughed harder and harder. His lungs seemed to spasm and his coughing got worse. He felt his stomach turn as he vomited off the side of the bed. After what seemed like eternity, he finally managed to get his lungs back under control and laid back against the bed, panting heavily.

XXX

Catherine and Dr. Reinhardt both watched Kyle's coughing fit on the screen in the Doctor's desk. Catherine flipped through the papers of her clipboard as Dr. Reinhardt shut off the video feed. Dr. Reinhardt interlaced his fingers as Catherine stepped around to stand in front of his desk.

"How long do you think?" Dr. Reinhardt asked coldly.

"Could be any time. If I had to guess, sometime in the next twenty-four hours. I have the surgical team on standby in Surgery until further notice." Dr. Reinhardt smirked.

"Good. The moment he shows signs of . . . the birth, I want him in Surgery." Catherine nodded. As she turned to go, Dr. Reinhardt continued. "While your primary concern is the survival and well-being of the embryo, if possible, do try to keep the host alive." Catherine stopped and looked back at Dr. Reinhardt. The light from above cast him in a ghostly glow, his face shadowed menacingly as he sat, fingers interlaced. "After all, when will we get another chance to study a host that has actually survived the birth?" Catherine smiled in understanding as she left.

XXX

Kyle sat, half-asleep as he tried to keep himself together. He had no idea what was going on, but hew knew it was getting worse. He softly sighed as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he gasped as he felt something. There was no mistaking it.

It felt like something moved within him.

Kyle gasped and panted as he sat upright. He shivered as a strange feeling took hold. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. A feeling of panic began to settle in as he looked around. He felt the feeling again, this time it was tinged with pain. He gasped, his hand holding his chest as his whole body shivered, his legs tightening up as he almost curled into a ball. The EKG began to blare a warning as his heart rate went through the roof. His eyes darted around in panic as he felt the cold of his sweat make him shiver.

As another spasm of pain shot through his chest, his eyes settled on the red call button. He quickly reached out and tapped it rapidly.

Another spasm tore through him as the doors hissed open. Kyle slammed his head backward, his face drenched with sweat. The cords in his neck stood out as Catherine rushed over. She cupped Kyle's face in her hands.

"Kyle, listen to me: Slow your breathing down. I don't know what's going on, but panting will make it worse. I'm going to give you a sedative. Try to relax. We're going to take you to Surgery to try to find out what's going on. Try to be brave, okay?" Kyle gritted his teeth and nodded as he again felt the feeling of something sliding around within his chest. Catherine pressed the pressure syringe to Kyle's neck, and he immediately felt better. He shivered as the world began to blur. He vaguely heard Catherine saying something to someone, but he couldn't make it out. He saw shapes moving as he blacked out.

Almost as soon as he was out, he felt the warmth envelop him again. The same presence from before was there, and a feeling of glee seemed to come from it as it wrapped around him. He was able to forget the pain, the discomfort and the fear as it cradled him. Kyle gladly reciprocated, taking comfort in the soft warmth and happiness he felt.

Then, something changed.

He could feel a sudden rush, like a cool breeze had invaded the warmth surrounding him. He felt a feeling of confusion from the other presence. Then, he felt the presence begin to recede. It tried to hold onto him with all its might, but it was finally ripped away. The feeling was anger and sadness, mixed with fear as he could almost feel it crying out for him. He tried to call out, but he had no voice to speak with, and could do nothing as the feeling of blackness and cold crashed down on him. Blackness. Cold. Nothing.

Kyle felt the world slowly return. The first thing he was aware of was pain. His chest felt like someone had landed a freighter on it. In addition to the pain in his chest, his whole body felt fuzzy and tingly. His head dully throbbed and he felt like he was listening to the world from underwater. His senses were all muddled and confused. He briefly tried opening his eyes, but quickly clamped them shut. The bright light in the room made his eyes sting. Kyle just lay there for what seemed like hours, trying to get his body back into some form of order.

He had no idea what had happened, but it had left him jumbled and disoriented like never before. As time passed, he felt his senses return to a form he could recognize. He could hear the steady beeping of an EKG as his hearing returned. He warily opened his eyes and was able to stand the light. He saw the usual gray ceiling, although this one seemed a little different than the one in his room.

He looked around, and found he was in a new room. There were several beds in the room, all of them empty. He groaned as he tried to sit up. His chest throbbed and he remained where he was.

He took in his surroundings more carefully. A stand was next to his bed, a bag of fluids attached to it that was mostly empty. He looked down and saw the bag was attached to the line going into his arm. He turned his head and saw the EKG, beeping steadily and normally. He signed softly as he looked back up at the ceiling. The room felt cold to him. His mind drifted back to the dream, and he felt his insides go cold. The feelings hit him hard as he shifted, curling into a ball under the thin sheets of the bed. He shivered as he recalled how the dreams had changed.

He felt a tear roll down his face as he remembered the comforting presence, and how it had been ripped away. He pulled the pillow against his face, blotting his tears. He inwardly hoped that sleep would be a relief from the cold reality that he had come to despise. He tried to calm his mind so he could sleep, and maybe feel the warmth of the dreams again. His hopes were in vain. The only thing that greeted his sleeping mind was cold, dark emptiness. Sleep had seemed his salvation, but it became his prison, as he seemed unable to wake up from the eternally vast realm of dark, cold nothingness. Relief finally came, although how he wasn't sure.

Something snapped him awake. He wearily looked up and saw the lights had been turned off. A thin sliver of light came from the hall outside. He looked over at the glow of the screen of the EKG and frowned. He looked down at the electrode of the EKG attached to him. He sighed as he reached up and yanked it off. The EKG immediately began to beep a warning. Kyle then unplugged the intravenous line from his arm and swung his legs out of the bed. He shivered as he felt the cold, metal floor touch his bare feet. Kyle looked down and saw the end of something on his chest through the neck hole of the gown he wore.

He pulled it down, and couldn't help staring at the large incision in his chest. It ran from the bottom of his sternum up to just underneath his collarbone. No wonder his chest hurt. It shined with the clear bandage that sealed it. He sighed as he looked up at the door and gently stood. His legs felt very wobbly, but he managed to stay upright. He took a few shaky steps and walked forward. He looked to his right, and saw a locker. He walked over and opened it. He was relieved to find a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt folded up inside. He threw off the gown and dressed, although his feet were bare.

He wobbled as he walked to the door. Every now and then, his chest throbbed with pain, but it was manageable. He reached the door, which opened automatically. He stuck his head into the hall and looked around. There was nobody else around. He blinked.

"Hello?" he called. His voice was a little hoarse, but not nearly as much as it had been. As he walked out into the halls, he wondered how long he had been out. Time seemed to have slipped out of his grasp while he was there. He couldn't tell the passage of an hour, a day or a week. The halls were eerily silent, the only sounds the buzzing of the lights, and the soft sounds of his bare footsteps on the cold metal floor. A part of his mind felt that this felt like part of some kind of creepy sci-fi horror movie. He almost expected to hear the moaning of zombies in the distance, but the only sound was the constant buzzing of the lights and his own footfalls.

Strangely, he didn't feel afraid, but curious. Since he had first arrived, Kyle had felt there was much more going on than they were letting on, but now he had a chance to see with his own eyes.

Every now and then, his chest would burn or spasm, but, as long as he didn't jar or touch it, it seemed fine. The first set of doors he came to were white. As he approached, they slid open with a hiss. He looked inside and saw just a general room. Books lined the walls and there were plenty of desks. It looked like a library. He looked up at the sign above the door, which read: "Reference".

He filed the information away as he left. The next set of doors had glass in them. The sign above said: "Cafeteria". Kyle was nowhere near hungry, so he continued on. As he came to a pair of glass doors in the hallway, he noticed that the hallway itself took on a different appearance. As the doors hissed open, the hallway changed. Now, all of it, walls, ceiling and floors was a dark gray, and had a distinctive look to the grating. It looked like it was armored.

He came to a pair of metal doors with a card-reader next to the door. Above the door, labeled in black letters, was the legend: "Bio-Tech Research". Kyle frowned at this. He continued on. All of the doors were made of metal, and almost all of them had card-readers next to them. It looked like the whole area was reinforced for some reason. The doors were very sturdy. The lighting was dim. It was then that the writing above the doors caught his attention. He stopped as he looked at one door. "Cages 010-020" it read. Kyle felt something in his gut tighten at reading that. He blinked as he approached the door. There was no card-reader next to the door.

As he approached, he could vaguely hear something. It sounded like a muffled roar through the door. He backed away and turned. He almost ran into the wall as he hastened down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to be away from there. He felt his chest throb as he panted. He stopped and rested, his hand resting against the cold metal of the wall. He winced as he looked up at the writing above the door.

"Observation, Specimen XE-001".

Kyle sighed. An observation room would be safe. He warily walked towards the door, which hissed open. He was relieved and bewildered at the same time to find the room empty. He once again heard a muffled roar echo from somewhere in the halls. Kyle quickly entered the room, turning and watching as the door shut. He turned and looked around. A large window dominated the room. Several chairs were sitting by the window, untouched. A table sat in one corner. There were no signs anybody had been brutally killed in there, nor dragged away, kicking and screaming.

Nothing was out of place. He blinked as he walked forward. He turned and looked through what reminded him of the two-way mirrors police had for interrogation. The room on the other side looked like the hallways. The floors, wall and ceiling were a dark gray metal. The light inside was almost as dim as that of the hallway. At first, he thought the room was empty. He had been about to leave when he caught a hint of movement. He looked at one corner of the room as he moved a little closer. One corner was darker than the rest. To his surprise, the darkness moved.

It was slow, deliberate and graceful. It uncoiled from where it had been curled and began to take shape. The head was long and curved. Four long tubes extended from the back. A long tail extended out, the end was a sharp-looking blade. It stood up, revealing how large it actually was. It looked a good eight feet tall. Kyle noticed that it seemed to lack eyes.

The long head swung around and it stared at the window.

Kyle flinched for a moment as the creature stood, still as a statue. Although he couldn't see any eyes, he had no doubt it was looking right at him. Even if it was, indeed a two-way mirror, it seemed not to hinder the creature's vision at all. Kyle and the creature stared at each other for several long minutes. Despite its almost skeletal appearance, he didn't seem afraid of it. Slowly, he moved closer to the window. The tall, dark creature inside moved as well, stepping closer to the window. Kyle stopped just behind a chair, staring up at the creature through the glass, even as it stared down at him. It towered almost a full two feet over him as it stood there.

He watched as it crouched down until its face was level with his. Kyle stood, transfixed at the strange creature as it sat, watching him. Warily, he slowly reached his hand up to the glass. The creature watched his hand as he warily brought it into contact with the cool glass. To his surprise, the creature did the same with its opposite hand, placing its hand over his. The hand was almost as long as his torso. The index and middle finder looked like they were fused together. The same was true of the ring and little finger. A second thumb on the back of the hand seemed to gently caress the glass.

As he moved his hand, so did the creature, but its gaze never left his face. He vaguely could feel something, but he couldn't put a name to the feeling. As he tried to move closer, he failed to notice the chair sitting in front of him. His chest bumped the back, and his eyes widened as white-hot pain seared through his body. His body trembled as he fell backwards and to the side. As he fell, he saw, just for an instant, the creature bare its long, sharp, silvery teeth as it began to bang on the window. He could hear it screech as it violently attacked the window, trying desperately to get through. He shuddered as he felt the pain in his chest pulse with every beat of his heart before darkness took him.

**Author's note:** I want to thank my mother for her help on this chapter. As a former nurse, her medical knowledge was very helpful for giving this chapter an element of realism. Thanks, mom!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kyle softly groaned in pain as his senses finally came back. He could hear voices.

". . . Damn strange, I'll say." said a male voice. At the sounds of Kyle waking, the voices stopped.

"Finally awake?" asked Catherine's voice. Kyle coughed lightly as he opened his eyes.

"How long have I been out?" he asked. Catherine was silent for a moment.

"About four days. Your lungs were filling with fluid. Good thing we got you to surgery when we did." Kyle rubbed his head as he sat up. He noticed he was back in a hospital gown. Catherine watched him for a few moments, her face unreadable. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked. Kyle tensed inwardly. He remembered walking through the halls, seeing the strong metal doors, and meeting that creature. Kyle was not stupid, not by a long shot, and knew he had to be very careful with how he answered. He groaned, trying to look more dazed than he was. He coughed as he spoke.

"Last thing I remember was . . . when you gave me that stuff. Then, I had a really weird dream." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Good dream?" she asked. Kyle frowned.

"Just weird. I dreamed I was walking down the halls in a castle. It was really cold." Catherine listened as he spoke. Kyle did his best to play up the lost and confused look on his face. "There was something about a moving statue. Like a gargoyle. Dr. Reinhardt was in it, too." Catherine looked surprised.

"Really? What did he say?" Kyle tilted his head.

"He didn't say anything. He was dancing." Catherine's eyes widened at that.

"The Dr.? Dancing?" she asked, surprised and amused.

"Yeah. He was dancing that old Cossack dance on a table. Then he fell off and I woke up." Catherine giggled at that. Kyle looked around, looking lost and confused. He looked at her.

"My, you certainly have odd dreams." she chuckled. Kyle nodded as he rubbed his head.

"At least I wasn't sleepwalking this time . . ." Catherine stopped and stared at him. Kyle looked up at her before groaning and rubbing his face with his hands. "Don't tell me . . ." he said, looking throughly embarrassed. Kyle hoped she bought it. Catherine chuckled.

"We found you in the cafeteria. I guess you were hungry." Kyle groaned again.

"I thought I'd outgrown it . . ." he moaned. Catherine chuckled as she patted him on the back.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." she comforted. Kyle sighed. Catherine smiled as she read through the papers on her clipboard. "Don't worry. There are some great drugs to treat somnambulism. Speaking of drugs . . ." she said, bringing up a green plastic bottle from her lab coat pocket and handed it to him. "For your pain. Take one every four hours. Be careful, these can get the better of you if you're not careful." Kyle took the bottle of pain pills and looked at it.

He sighed and placed the bottle on the bedside table, noticing that he was back in his own room.

With that, Catherine left and Kyle sighed in relief. It looked like she bought it.

XXX

Catherine walked into Dr. Reinhardt's office, shaking her head. Dr. Reinhardt was watching a video recording on the screen in his desk.

On the screen, the black creature was throwing itself against the two-way mirror, trying to break through to get to Kyle in the other room. He watched coldly as it backed up, actually stood on the far wall, and launched itself at the window. The creature seemed frantic as it clawed and slashed at the window with every weapon it had. On the bottom half of the screen, he watched as Security came in and found the unconscious Kyle and picked him up and carried him out.

On the upper screen, the creature seemed to go even more berserk, attacking the glass with a renewed fervor, moving to attack the wall, as if following the security officers and Kyle as they walked through the halls. Dr. Reinhardt frowned as he watched for a few moments more before shutting off the screen.

"How is Patient-113, Catherine?" he asked. She sighed as she looked at the clipboard.

"He seems to have no memory at all of the incident. He said he has had incidents of sleepwalking in the past, which would explain some things." Dr. Reinhardt frowned at this.

"And Specimen-001?" Catherine sighed.

"Still highly aggressive. It attacked the door before it was even open. This incident seems to have put it into some kind of rage, although it does seem to have calmed somewhat." Dr. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow.

"Any theories?" Catherine frowned as she looked at the clipboard.

"I really have no idea. We have no idea how this species even thinks. I really have no idea what its motives and motivations are. It's usual motivations are protection of the hive and queen, and capturing hosts. This is a completely different scenario. There's no hive, no queen and no need for hosts. We're in uncharted territory." Dr. Reinhardt sighed. The office was silent for several minutes. Before Catherine could speak, Dr. Reinhardt spoke up.

"I have an idea, Catherine . . ." She blinked as Dr. Reinhardt smiled.

XXX

Kyle sighed as he sat. He had thought about reading, but he just didn't feel like it.

His mind kept wandering back to the tall, dark creature he had met. Despite the strange and slightly threatening appearance of it, he hadn't been afraid. Indeed, he had been fascinated. It had seemed that it had been just as spellbound by him. Despite its appearance, it had not acted aggressive at all, except when he hit his chest. Despite its violent pounding on the glass, he never felt it was trying to hurt him.

Kyle had never seen anything like it before, and wondered what it was and where it came from. Kyle couldn't help smiling when he thought about it. As he thought about the creature, he felt a comfortable feeling come over him. Before he could think further on it, the doors hissed open. He looked up and was surprised to see Dr. Reinhardt walking in, that same smile on his face.

"Sorry I haven't visited, my boy. I've been very busy! How're you?" the Dr. asked.

Kyle felt uncomfortable once more in the Dr.'s presence.

"Much better." Dr. Reinhardt smiled and nodded.

"That's good to hear. Since you're feeling better, I thought you might like to come with me and see a little bit of this place." Kyle blinked for a moment before he stood up. Dr. Reinhardt was all grins, much to Kyle's dismay. "Ah, you're in for a treat!" With that, Kyle followed the Dr. down the halls, just as Richard came to Kyle's room to perform his duties. "We do a lot of cutting-edge scientific research here. Did you know that the inner material of a Kalepsian Bianoid's claw is a cure for lung cancer?" Kyle blinked and slowly shook his head.

Dr. Reinhardt smiled broader as he led Kyle down the halls.

"That is just one of the fabulous discoveries we've made here!" Dr. Reinhardt proudly declared as they walked through the glass doors and into the armored halls.

"So, you have a lot of animals here? Or just a couple?" Kyle asked, trying to sound curious, but not overly so. Dr. Reinhardt just smiled.

"Oh, we have a few. I must say, I have had the pleasure of working with some lovely creatures in my tenure here." Reinhardt looked back at Kyle. "I have had the privilege of handling a Zeronian Blade-Wing. Beautiful creatures, my boy! Fabulous! Into Xenozoology?" Kyle nodded lightly.

"Back when I was a kid, I loved posters of things like Larias and Mokarians." Kyle said, sounding a little sheepish. Dr. Reinhardt grinned bigger. Kyle was inwardly relieved that Reinhardt seemed to be buying it, although it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about maybe getting you hired here . . ." For some reason, that made Kyle's blood run cold. From then on, he was far more careful about what he said.

He mostly listened to Reinhardt talk about the amazing cures and discoveries he had made from animals on what he revealed to be a space station. Kyle had been genuinely surprised to see a tank of water the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Dr. Reinhardt explained it was for the aquatic specimens. Kyle had never even dreamed that the station was as big as it was, or that things like the tank were there. There was far more to this than he had first thought. When Dr. Reinhardt saw Kyle looked a little winded, he smiled and said they'd call it a day.

On their way back, he caught Kyle staring at the Reference room. "I've heard you're a bit of a reader, my boy." the Dr. said suddenly. Kyle blinked and looked embarrassed. "Never a bad thing to be well-read. If ever you'd like to spend some time reading, just call and I'll have someone take you there." Kyle was relieved when they returned to his room. His chest was beginning to hurt. As he opened the bottle of pain pills, he was surprised to find it empty.

"Huh?" Kyle wondered. Dr. Reinhardt stopped and turned.

"Something wrong?" Kyle frowned.

"The bottle is empty, and I know I didn't use any more than three . . ." Dr. Reinhardt's face hardened for a brief moment before he smiled.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'll have Catherine get you some more." With a pat on the shoulder, Dr. Reinhardt left Kyle. Kyle sighed as he sat down. He thought carefully on what he had seen and learned. He had no doubt whatsoever that Dr. Reinhardt was lying, but the exact nature of the lie was unclear. Whatever the case, he didn't trust him, Catherine, or anybody else there. Kyle winced at the pain in his breastbone, but could do nothing more than grin and bear it as he laid back and busied himself with one of his books.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt returned to his office and sat down in his chair. He typed in a code and activated the screen in is desk. He typed for a few moments and watched the video play.

Onscreen, the black creature was laying on its side in a corner of its cage, seemingly asleep. Suddenly, its head came up. Dr. Reinhardt watched as it got up and walked on all fours towards the wall, seemingly transfixed by something the screen didn't show. He looked at the time reading at the bottom of the screen, then typed in something else. The video changed, and this time, it showed him and Kyle on their "Tour" as they walked down the hall. The time was exactly the same. Dr. Reinhardt typed again, and this time the screen split, displaying both videos at once. The black creature was watching the wall that separated it and Kyle, who was less than seven feet away.

Dr. Reinhardt stopped the video and leaned back in his chair, grinning. Then, he frowned, remembering something. He typed again, and this time, the video showed Kyle's room. Dr. Reinhardt and Kyle were just leaving. He watched for a minute as Richard entered and performed his duties. Dr. Reinhardt's eyes narrowed as he watched Richard open the bottle of pain pills and empty it into a plastic bag from his pocket. Richard looked around as he closed the bottle and set it back before leaving. Dr. Reinhardt gave a light, but dangerous growl. He would have to deal with this, but at the moment, he had more pressing matters.

XXX

The next day Kyle was relieved that Catherine had given him more pain pills, as his chest had been hurting a little more than usual. Once again, his thoughts wandered to the black creature. He wished Dr. Reinhardt would have taken him there, but he had a feeling the black creature was something they weren't even allowed to have. He frowned as he tried to piece things together. They seemed to be very secretive about whatever it was they were doing, so he doubted it was legal. At the moment, Kyle couldn't draw any conclusions, but he had little doubt that what they were really doing wasn't on the up-and-up. He was surprised when the doors hissed open and Dr. Reinhardt entered.

"Ah, here you are!" said the Dr. as he stood in front of Kyle. "I thought, since you've shown interest in Xenozoology, you might like to see some of the wonderful, fascinating animals we have here. Interested?" Kyle gave a small smile and Dr. Reinhardt grinned. Kyle gave a soft grunt as he stood up and followed the Dr. Kyle followed Reinhardt on a slightly different path this time. Reinhardt grinned as he entered one of the metal doors, Kyle following. Inside, cages lined the walls. He recognized a few species, but there were quite a few he didn't. Dr. Reinhardt motioned for him to come over and look into one of the cages.

Kyle couldn't help a soft gasp.

Inside was a beautiful creature that he recognized instantly.

"A Paleyan Phoenix . . ." Kyle said softly. The large bird was beautiful. It had six wings instead of two, and it's feathers were every color of the rainbow. Its long tail feathers flowed down from its high perch and down to the floor. It looked at him and tilted its head, golden eyes locked on him curiously. Kyle smiled at the beautiful creature. The bird was nearly twice his size. Although beautiful, they were also very dangerous. Humans had found quickly that these beautiful animals liked almost any kind of meat, even human. Even so, it was beautiful.

"A very lovely creature, although definitely dangerous. Don't get too close." Dr. Reinhardt said as he looked at the animal. Kyle looked around and noticed that the other animals were also of the dangerous sort. There was a Bactan Starwolf, a Veruvian Tree-Stalker and even a Tormian Baboon. "Marvelous, aren't they?" Reinhardt asked. Kyle nodded as they left the room. As they walked down the hall, Dr. Reinhardt grinned and looked back at him. "How would you like to see something very rare?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Reinhardt stopped and turned to face him, that same unnerving smile on his face. "Have you ever heard of an Acheronian Xenomorph?" Kyle blinked at the strange name and shook his head. Dr Reinhardt's smile turned into a grin that made Kyle even more uneasy. "Would you like to see?" Kyle nodded and Dr. Reinhardt turned and motioned for him to follow. As they walked, Kyle thought on what he'd seen. Kyle was sure that what he saw was just a small taste of what they really had caged in the deep parts of the station. Dr. Reinhardt led him to a metal door and stepped in. Kyle followed and blinked as he looked around at the off-white room.

There was a round white table to one side, and a desk with some papers on it to the other with some chairs around it. Kyle frowned as he took in the room. He was startled when the door hissed closed behind him. He whirled, already knowing the door was locked.

That was when a new noise caught his attention.

The soft whirring of the motor for a shutter or door. He turned and saw that the whole back wall was lowering into the floor. He warily backed up, feeling like a complete fool. Reinhardt had likely planned this all along. Why, he wasn't sure, but Kyle's little excursion into restricted areas a few days prior was the most likely reason. He tensed as the wall lowered even further. His mind ran through all sorts of possibilities of what kind of creature was on the other side of the wall. Kyle took a few steps forward from the door. He knew his chances were slim, but better to at least try to survive and evade than just sit down and die. As the wall lowered, he saw something dark appear.

He stared as the wall lowered and vanished into the floor. He blinked as he stood there, still as stone as he stared at the other occupant of the room. It was the same creature from before.

Kyle stared as it sat there, watching him. He softly gasped as he carefully took a half-step forward. The creature slowly began to move towards him. He watched as it slowly and gracefully moved on all fours towards him, almost flowing across the room. He watched as it stopped in front of him, almost sitting, its face level with his. His green eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at it, and it seemed to stare back. Almost as one, they reached their right hands up and slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out to each other. Kyle very gently brought his hand in contact with the side of its head, even as it did the same to him.

At the touch of the creature, he felt a familiar, soft feeling come to his mind. The large fingers of the creature gently stroked his sandy-blonde hair as his hand slid across the smooth surface of its head. Kyle could feel a feeling of exhilaration, mixed with a feeling of comfort. As the creature brought its other hand up to touch him, he began to smile as he stared into its face. He didn't know how, but he knew that it meant him no harm. Its skin was silky smooth and a little harder than his own. One of the large, long fingers brushed a strand of sandy-blonde hair from his eyes as it drew closer.

Its face was less than a foot away as it seemed to study him with equal wonder. As Kyle smiled, he almost thought he could see its own lips curling up at the edges. Kyle brought his other hand up to softly caress the side of its jaw. The creature was kneeling around him, its knees on either side of him as it explored his face with its large hands. The touch was soft, and extremely gentle, as was his own touch. Kyle blinked as he felt a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort. After what seemed like an eternity, he found his voice.

"I know you . . ." he said softly as he caressed its face. He was a little surprised to feel something caress his back. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the end of its tail as it touched him softly, taking care with the tip. He looked back as it ran one hand down his chest and under his arm as the tail pulled him against it, its other hand was on the back of his head. The warm feeling grew even stronger as it closed the gap between them, and he found himself in a strange, but soft and comforting embrace. He slid his arms around the sides of the wonderful being that held him and returned the embrace.

In spite of the skeletal appearance of its body, its skin was silky smooth and had a level of softness that was exquisite under his touch. Kyle sighed as he almost fell against the creature. He felt a little discomfort from his chest, but it was very small and drowned out by the warm feeling that enveloped him. The creature gave a low moan as it stroked his hair and its tail gently rubbed his back as it held him to it with its other hand. He gently laid his face against one of the large tubes that enshrouded its shoulders. His eyes fluttered closed as it rested its jaws on his back, pulling him closer.

XXX

From his office, Dr. Reinhardt watched the video, stunned. His face twisted into a grin as he chuckled.

"My, how interesting. How _very_ interesting . . ."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Kyle couldn't tell how much time had passed. An hour? A day? He didn't know. The world seemed to fade away into a blurred, watercolor background until they were the only presence there. Kyle sighed softly as the creature stroked his hair. The warm feeling he recalled from when he was sick had returned. He now knew it had been from the marvelous being that now enfolded him. For the first time since he had arrived, he was completely comfortable.

At some point, the creature had sat on the floor and curled around him, enfolding him from the outside world. Kyle smiled as the feeling of warmth flowed over him. Kyle was surprised when the creature's head snapped up, staring at the door. The door hissed open and five men, dressed all in black, carrying large shields, stormed into the room. The creature bared its teeth and hissed menacingly as it pulled Kyle tighter against it and backed away, it's tail coming up and whipping around. Kyle was very confused as he tried to sort things out, a difficult task when his mind, which had been completely peaceful and calm, was suddenly bombarded by yells and hisses, and a growing feeling of aggression and anger.

"Kyle! Can you hear me?!" a voice rang out. He recognized it as Dr. Reinhardt. Kyle managed to turn himself around in the creatures grasp and saw him among the men in riot gear. The creature hissed again, louder as it backed away, tail lashing out to keep the men away.

Kyle saw the men drawing stun batons and tensed. He had to do something before this turned into a brawl. He reached up and gently touched the creatures face. It stopped and looked down.

"Hey. It's okay. Calm down." he soothed in a whisper so soft, he knew the men couldn't hear him. The creature looked up at them and growled as they tried to approach. Kyle gently touched it again as he managed to pull himself free enough to stand. The men in armor just watched as he pulled himself out of its embrace. He stroked the side of its head, soothing it. One of the men tried to approach, but the creatures hiss stopped him. Kyle cupped its face in his hands as he stared into its face. "It's all right. Shhh." he whispered.

The creature gave the same low moan as he carefully backed away. It moved to follow him, but stopped as the men surrounded him. Kyle smiled sadly at it. Even though its face didn't show emotion like his, he could feel the agony it felt at his leaving. He wanted to stay. He would have stayed there forever if he could, but he knew these men in armor would hurt it. Kyle fought tears as he backed out of the room, his vision blurring as the creature gave a sad moan as the men filed out of the room. The door slammed closed and he heard a lock click. It felt like the door had slammed on his heart, and the lock was the click of cold iron chains around it.

It took Kyle a few moments to register someone shaking him. He shook his head and looked around to see Dr. Reinhardt looking at him, worried.

"My god! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kyle shook his head as he blinked. Dr. Reinhardt sighed with relief. "I'm terribly sorry, my boy! Something happened and the door malfunctioned. I couldn't get it open. I think I lost a few years when I saw what happened with the wall!" Kyle looked back at the door numbly.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice sounding distant. Dr. Reinhardt sighed.

"That is an Acheronian Xenomorph. A rare creature, but also unpredictable. We don't know a lot about them. They can be dangerous at times, so we all were scared. Are you sure you're all right?" Kyle looked back at Dr. Reinhardt and nodded. Reinhardt noted the distant look in his face and smiled, patting his shoulder. "Rest assured, I'll find out what happened and have it fixed. And if I find out it was somebody's goof, I'll have their pension!" he declared as he led Kyle back to his room. Kyle could hear a sad, sorrowful roar behind him and his chest tightened even further.

Dr. Reinhardt told Kyle to use the call button if he needed anything. Kyle nodded as he sat down on the bed. Kyle was aware that his chest hurt, but didn't care. He sighed as he laid down. He felt cold and alone, more than he ever had in his life. He curled into a small ball as he felt the tears run. A single sob escaped his lips as he trembled. He miserably buried his face in the sheets, trying desperately to find some relief from the horrible feeling that invaded him.

XXX

"Amazing . . ." said Catherine as she watched the video with Dr. Reinhardt.

"Indeed. This flies in the face of everything we know about this species . . ." said the Dr. as they watched the video of the Xenomorph touching and embracing Kyle. At last, Dr. Reinhardt stopped the video and leaned back in his chair, fingers interlaced.

"Any theories?" he asked, his voice sounding thoughtful. Catherine blinked.

"The only thing I can come up with is its aware he was its host. As such, it seems to regard him as-"

"Its parent." Dr. Reinhardt interrupted. Catherine nodded. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he leaned forward, elbows on his desk. "This is a most unforseen, but most fortunate turn for us. I think we can use this to our advantage."

XXX

Kyle remained curled into a small ball, hardly aware of the world around him. He tried to sleep, but found his mind too disturbed and distraught. So, he just remained curled there, eyes closed as he just let the world pass around him. At some point, he actually did sleep, but more out of exhaustion than anything else. The cold, dark empty expanse of nothing was there to greet him, as if it had been waiting. All there was, was cold, dark emptiness. An eternal abyss that threatened to swallow him. Kyle wanted to weep, it all felt so hopeless. What was the point in fighting it?

He felt the cold tendrils of eternal shadows begin to wrap around him, stealing the warmth of his body away and replacing it with the eternal cold of emptiness, nothingness. However, just when it felt like the cold would take him and never let go, he felt a tiny pinprick of warmth. It was small and faded, as if from far away, but it was there. It felt like it was telling him not to give up. Kyle grasped the warmth and held on. He gritted his teeth and told himself he was stronger than the nothingness that tried to capture him.

Kyle awoke in the same position he had slept in. As he tried to uncurl, his stiff muscles protested. He had no idea how long he had slept, but he knew it was much longer than eight hours. Kyle winced as he turned over and grasped the bottle of pain pills. He was frustrated to feel it was empty once again. He sighed. His back and shoulders felt stiff and ached when he moved them. His chest also hurt. He didn't even look up when Catherine came in.

"How are we feeling today?" she asked. Kyle just stared up at the ceiling as he replied.

"Tired." he said, his voice deadpan. Catherine looked over at the bottle of pain pills and frowned. She looked back at Kyle. His eyes looked a little sunken. Catherine walked over and gently patted his hand. His skin felt cold and clammy.

"Don't you worry. If you need anything, you just call." she watched, but saw no reaction.

She sighed, noting something on her clipboard before leaving. Kyle rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, feeling drained and weak.

XXX

Catherine walked into Dr. Reinhardt's office and sighed.

"Well?" Reinhardt asked. Catherine sighed and shook her head.

"Patient-113's health seems to have dropped, somewhat. He's very lethargic and doesn't seem to be eating." Dr. Reinhardt sat at his deck, fingers interlaced, elbows on his desk as he regarded Catherine.

"See what you can do to improve his health." Catherine looked surprised. Dr. Reinhardt smiled at her confused look. "At the moment, he's no use to us dead." Catherine returned the smile.

"In that case, I think we might be able to kill two birds with one stone . . ."

XXX

Kyle was barely awake when the door hissed open. Catherine walked in and smiled as she produced a bottle of pain pills from her coat pocket.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so off." she said as she placed the full bottle on the stand by his bed. She stood by his bed, holding the clipboard to her chest. "So, to that end, I thought some exercise might do you some good." Kyle groaned. Catherine chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do laps. I want you to walk with me." Kyle sat up and looked at her. He frowned as he mentally debated it for a few moments before he stood. Catherine smiled and led him down the halls. As Kyle followed, he wondered about Catherine.

He hadn't met her as much as Dr. Reinhardt, but there was something . . . not right about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was weird about her. Even more so than Dr. Reinhardt, who was odd enough. Kyle followed her through the hallways for several minutes. Kyle couldn't help a shiver at the distant roar of . . . something in the cages. If Catherine noticed it, she didn't show it. Kyle felt his chest burn and tighten as they walked. His shoulders and sides ached as he sighed. Again, if Catherine noticed, she said nothing.

Kyle was brought out of his thoughts by beeping from somewhere. Catherine stopped by a door and brought up a PDA. She tapped the screen and began to read. She opened the door, motioning for Kyle to go in. Tired as he was, he did so without really thinking, looking at Catherine as he entered. He looked up as the door closed behind him and stopped. He was in a patient's room, like his own. That, however, was not what had his attention.

It was the great black form that looked up from where it had been sitting. Kyle felt the breath leave his lungs at the sight. The Xenomorph seemed to be as surprised as he was. This time, it was the first to move, almost flowing across the room to enfold him in its embrace once more. Kyle sighed happily as he buried his face against its neck.

"I . . .I missed you . . ." he said, voice trembling. The Xenomorph stroked his hair, giving a low moan as it cradled him. Kyle snuggled closer as he felt its tail curl behind his back. He looked up and didn't care about the tears in his eyes as he stared into the eyeless face. The Xenomorph softly brushed his face with its thumb, as if it was trying to wipe his tears. Kyle felt the warmth return, stronger than before. He took comfort in it and smiled, resting his head against the Xenomorphs chest. Kyle felt it move, pulling him off his feet, but he paid it no mind.

Then, he felt the warm softness of blankets around them. He looked up and found it had laid on the bed, curled around him. Kyle sighed as he looked up at it as it stroked his hair. Kyle softly reached up and touched its face. The warmth washed over him like warm water. Kyle remembered the tiny, distant warmth that had reached out to him in his dreams of nothingness. He knew it had been the marvelous being that enfolded him in safety and warmth. Kyle felt his heart almost contract at the feeling.

It had never left him.

He felt new tears as it gently nuzzled his face. "Thank you." It looked up at him as he looked at it, green eyes brimming with tears. He softly stroked its head. "For not leaving me alone . . ." Kyle knew it understood, because it pulled him tighter, making a soft sound that he could only describe as a purr.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt and Catherine watched Kyle and the Xenomorph on the screen in his desk.

"You were most certainly right, Catherine." Dr. Reinhardt chuckled. Catherine smiled at the Dr.

"We had everything to gain and nothing to lose. Easy choice." Dr. Reinhardt nodded as he watched as Kyle and his "companion" settled down and seemed to sleep. Reinhardt sighed.

"While things I never could have foreseen have happened, I think things have taken a turn for the better." He looked up at Catherine. "I want you to make the arrangements ASAP." Catherine nodded.

"Yes, sir." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he watched Kyle and the Xenomorph on the screen.

"You're proving to be most interesting, indeed. _Both of you . . ._"

XXX

Kyle awoke to the feeling of warmth. He smiled as he stirred. He felt something brush his face. Kyle sighed softly as he slowly opened his eyes. Something shiny and black filled his vision. His smile grew as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"Morning, you." he said softly. The reply was a large hand gently stroking his hair. Kyle felt wonderful. He couldn't remember a time when he had woken up feeling as good as he did. He felt the Xenomorphs tail gently writhing across his back and smiled. He sighed and opened his eyes. The Xenomorph gently brushed his face with its hand as he looked into its face. Kyle smiled as he brought his own hand up and softly wrapped his fingers around the hand that caressed his face. He saw the edges of the Xenomorphs lips curl up as it then grasped his hand.

Kyle laid his head against its chest, holding its hand against his chest. It pulled him tighter against it as he felt the warm feeling flow over him again. Mixed with the warmth, was a feeling of wonder. He felt the Xenomorph gently place its palm over his chest, and he realized it was feeling his heartbeat. It seemed mesmerized by the feeling. He softly placed his hand over its hand. It looked up at him, the feeling of wonder no less strong. Kyle smiled as he stroked its head. He had come to the realization that, somehow, he was feeling what it felt.

Somehow, somewhere, a telepathic link had been made between them. It was the only thing that made sense. Kyle looked at it, and wondered if it understood words. "Do you understand me?" he asked softly. It stared at him for a moment before he felt more warmth from it. He closed his eyes and softly tried to ask again, this time with his mind. _Can you understand me?_ Kyle felt it seem to freeze as it looked at him. He knew if it had eyes it would have blinked. He felt a warmth in his mind, mixed with something else.

It was hard to place at first, but he recognized it was a positive. He smiled. It did, indeed understand, although its mind didn't seem to be able to answer with words. He softly stroked its head as it went back to caressing him. _It's nice to meet you._ It moaned softly as it stroked his hair. He felt it sending a flurry of warmth, mixed with many other things. It was trying to communicate, and seemed a little frustrated that it could not. He stroked its face soothingly and told it he understood most of it. Although the subtle nuances were lost, the main meaning was clear:

_I like you._

It was then that he felt the flow of its mind change. Instead of warmth, he felt heat. The great, long head snapped up and he knew somebody was coming. Kyle sat up and tried to comfort it as the door hissed open. He turned and saw Catherine. She smiled as she wrote on her clipboard as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well, good morning. How are you feeling?" Kyle blinked. The Xenomorph hissed a warning as it tightened its arms around his waist as it sat, Kyle in its lap. He reached down and gently took one of its hands. It gently squeezed back, but its gaze never left Catherine.

_It's all right. Calm down._ He felt the turbulent, heated thoughts quell somewhat, but the Xenomorph was still tense.

"I feel better, thanks." he replied, trying not to let on what he'd found out. He had little doubt that it would lead to trouble if they found out about the mental link. Catherine smiled and the Xenomorph hissed, louder this time. Kyle blinked, unable to figure out why it was acting like that.

"That's good to hear. Looks to me like you've got a friend." Catherine giggled. The Xenomorph growled at that, baring its teeth. Catherine didn't even flinch. She finished what she was noting and looked up at them. "You see, the Xenomorph became very agitated after you left, so we thought to reintroduce you to help. We knew it wouldn't hurt you, so we thought it would benefit you both. I was going to tell you, but you both were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you." Kyle blinked as he sat. The Xenomorph continued to softly growl and hiss.

Catherine took a step forward and the Xenomorph tightened its hold on Kyle, holding him to it as its tail whipped up. Catherine stopped but the same serene look adorned her face. Kyle looked up at the Xenomorph as it hissed menacingly. He had been filtering and decoding the feelings that flowed through his mind and realized it was afraid he was going to be taken away again. Kyle smiled.

_Please don't worry. I'm not going away._ At that, all hissing stopped as it looked down at him. He smiled up at it. Catherine chuckled.

"It looks like somebody's a little possessive . . ." Catherine observed. Kyle looked at her.

"Dr. Reinhardt is very fascinated, and wanted me to ask if you'd like to help with our project." Kyle blinked at that.

"Help? How?" Catherine smiled.

"Because it likes you, you're able to get close to it while its awake. Nobody else can do that." Kyle thought about this. He knew that Catherine and Dr. Reinhardt had ulterior motives here, but agreeing would mean he could be close to the Xenomorph much more. He frowned lightly as he looked at Catherine.

"What would you need me to do?" he asked. Catherine smiled.

"Gather data for us on things like behavior, structure, that sort of thing." Kyle's brow furrowed as he thought. He looked up at the Xenomorph and cast his thoughts out to it. He was still for a few moments before he replied.

"Okay. But one condition." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "We're housed in the same room. That's all I ask." Catherine looked genuinely surprised, but smiled.

"I can't see anything wrong with that. All right. We'll have to get things ready. I'm afraid that it will take us a few days to get an enclosure ready. Until then, you'll have to have separate rooms." Kyle couldn't help a worried look crossing his features. Catherine smiled.

"I think we can be ready in four days." Kyle sighed. He looked up at the Xenomorph and told it. It seemed to like the idea, but held him tighter, reluctant to let him leave. He stroked its face comfortingly, soothing it and promising he would see it again.

_I'll count the minutes until I see you again._ It was an old, corny line, but it was true. The Xenomorph moaned, placing its jaws on his head as it stroked his back. With that, he got up as the Xenomorph uncurled from around him. He smiled and waved at it as he left.

"See you later." he said as the door closed. He felt sad, but with the knowledge he would see it again, he didn't feel nearly as bad as he had the previous day. Catherine led him back to his room and left. He sighed, relieved to be back somewhat. Mostly, he was relieved to be away from Catherine. There was just something about her that chilled him. The fact her face hadn't changed at all when the Xenomorph had hissed at her was strange enough.

Feeling his chest burn, he reached out and picked up the bottle of pain pills. He was frustrated to once again find it empty. He groaned and laid back on the bed. As he looked around, he noticed a pencil sitting on the stand. He picked it up and smiled as he looked for a piece of paper. He found one and pulled out one of his books to hold behind it as he began to draw.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he sat at his desk, fingers interlaced.

"Good, good. Things are going smoothly." he said as Catherine made her report. Dr. Reinhardt was very surprised and amused at how the Xenomorph behaved towards Kyle. Catherine stood in front of his desk as Dr. Reinhardt sat in thought. "I want you to keep both subjects under close observation until the transfer."

"Yes, sir." With that, Catherine left. Dr. Reinhardt tapped a code and the screen in his desk flipped up. He typed in a code and the screen displayed Kyle, sitting on his bed, writing on a piece of paper. He typed another code, and the screen displayed the Xenomorph, curled into a ball in the corner of its enclosure. Dr. Reinhardt smiled coldly.

"This project is progressing faster and smoother than I ever thought possible . . ."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Kyle felt a little better than he had in the past few days. He was excited at the prospect of being able to be near the Xenomorph. He already had made a few drawings of it, which he kept hidden. Kyle had just finished his food when the door hissed open and Catherine stepped in.

"Hi. Ready to go see your new friend?" Kyle couldn't help smiling as he marked the place in his book and stood. As he followed Catherine, he noticed the empty bottle of pills and mentioned it. She frowned as she walked. "Hmm. This is troubling. I'll see what I can do. I'll tell Security about it. In the meantime, I'd suggest keeping the bottle out of sight. In a drawer, perhaps. Ah, here we are." Kyle looked up at the black letters above the door.

"SPECIMEN XE-001" Kyle looked through the small window in the gray metal door, and the Xenomorph was already sitting in the middle of the room, alert and waiting for him. He smiled as the door hissed open and he entered.

"Hey, you." he greeted as the sinuous black form flowed towards him and wrapped around him. Kyle took note of the two-way mirror and realized this was the same place he had met the Xenomorph. He smiled further as it nuzzled his face. Kyle took in the surroundings and couldn't help frowning. The whole room felt cold to him, and it had an odd coppery smell to it. He felt the warmth of the Xenomorphs mind gently touch his and he smiled, forgetting anything else.

In addition to the cuddling which the Xenomorph loved, he also tried having a conversation with it mentally. It seemed to understand at a basic level. He could feel its mind was different from his, but was relieved that it was able to understand him. Through all the feelings and emotions it gave, he was able to understand one thing very clearly:

It would never harm him.

He knew, just by looking, that it was a high-level predator on whatever world it came from, and had little doubt it could eviscerate a human with little trouble. That said, he was never afraid it would hurt him. The day seemed to draw to a close all too quickly, but Kyle felt much more at peace when he left this time, as did the Xenomorph. As he left, he thought he heard something. He looked back at the door, the Xenomorphs face looking through the small window of the door.

_Back, soon._ He blinked as he stared at it. Catherine looked back at him from where she was down the hall.

"Something wrong?" she called. He looked at her, then back to the door. The Xenomorph was gone. He smiled.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." he said as he caught up with Catherine. When Kyle finally returned to his room, he was almost walking on air. It was learning to actually speak! He smiled as he sat down. His chest burned a little and he took up the bottle of pills and shook it. Sure enough, it was empty. It had not even been two weeks since his surgery, and his chest was still rather tender. He was glad it didn't hurt to move his shirt over it, anymore. If it was still that painful, he doubted he would be able to stand it. He sighed and shook his head as he brought up the pencil and paper and set to drawing again.

The next day, he made sure to hide the bottle of pills as Catherine advised before he left to see the Xenomorph. As he walked, he thought on everything he had learned, and the gaps that still were there. He thought of one and decided to ask.

"Dr. Catherine?" She looked back.

"Yes?" Kyle frowned as he looked at her.

"What, exactly, does the word "Xenomorph" mean?" he asked. She smiled.

"It means "Alien Form"." she said as they walked. Kyle blinked. So, it was just a fancy way of calling it an "Alien". He couldn't help an amused smile. Kyle couldn't help his smile growing as they arrived. He walked in and was soon enveloped in a warm embrace. Kyle spent the day observing as well as enjoying the Alien's company. He noticed that a very thin layer of mucus kept its skin moist. It kind of reminded him of what researchers on Earth had said the skin of a dolphin or whale was like. Despite that, he never found it unpleasant to touch.

This day, he also saw something new of its behavior: Its eating habits. He looked up as a metal tray was slid through a slit in the door. The Alien uncoiled from him and sauntered over and began to eat. Until then, Kyle had never seen its tongue, and was surprised at the second mouth at the end of it. He watched as the tongue would shoot out, bite off a chunk of meat from the large cut of beef and then retract. As he watched, it looked up at him and tilted its head.

_Share._ Kyle blinked and suppressed a laugh.

_You have it. You look hungrier than me._ He gently stroked it as it ate. He was not surprised at how quickly it ate a steak as big as his chest. He couldn't help smiling at the blood and juices around its muzzle. He took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped its face. It seemed both confused and fascinated by this. Once he was done, it curled around him, its head resting in his lap. He stroked it softly as he gently spoke to it in his mind. He smiled at the feeling of comfort and peace that came from it. He was amazed at how fast it was learning.

Kyle gently ran his fingers over the translucent skin of its head as he marveled at it. Kyle felt the warmth of its feelings flow into his mind. The Alien looked up at him, although it remained where it was. It regarded him with no less wonder and awe. He gently stroked under its jaw, earning a purr in response. He felt even warmer feelings flood through the link. He made a mental note that it liked its chin rubbed as it nuzzled him.

_Nice._ Kyle smiled at that.

_I'm glad you like it._ It gazed at him, and the feelings of warmth seemed to solidify. The Alien tightened around him as it purred. It wasn't like a cat's purr, but more like what he imagined a lion would make, but higher in pitch.

_Glad._ Kyle smiled as he leaned back against the wall. Kyle couldn't help a frown when it was time to leave. As he headed for the door, he was stopped by a segmented tail. He looked back. _Stay._ He smiled sadly as he turned back and stroked its face.

_I would if I could. _He could feel the anguish it felt when he had to leave, and it tore at him. He gently stroked its jaw. _In a few days, they'll give us a new room, and we stay together._ The Alien's head snapped up as it looked into his eyes. He felt the excitement from it and smiled. _Just a little longer, okay?_ He felt a positive and stood and turned. Two long, strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist, careful of his chest, as the Alien rested its jaw on his shoulder.

_Count minutes._ Kyle looked at it, eyes wide before smiling and touching its face. With that, he headed for the door. He was surprised to find Dr. Reinhardt standing there, smiling his usual, creepy smile.

"Well, my boy! I've heard of dog and horse whisperers before, but never a Xenomorph whisperer." chuckled the Dr. Kyle cringed. Reinhardt's puns were by far the worst Kyle had ever had the misfortune of hearing. Dr. Reinhardt led Kyle back to his room. "Very impressive, my boy! I have to say, you really have a talent! Too bad nobody noticed it until now . . ." Kyle acted like he was flattered. As they walked, Kyle thought of something that had been at the back of his mind.

"Dr. Reinhardt?" Reinhardt stopped and faced him.

"Yes, my boy?" Kyle thought quickly, but carefully.

"What's the world the Xenomorphs come from like? And what other animals are from there?" He hoped it didn't sound too intelligent. To his relief, Dr. Reinhardt smiled.

"We're not quite sure. They seem to be a species that was introduced to various worlds. We have no idea where they originated from, or how they were introduced." said the Dr. as he guided Kyle back to his room. "Sadly, they're also an endangered species." Kyle's head snapped up. Dr. Reinhardt gave a sad smile over his shoulder. "Keep your fingers crossed. Maybe we'll find more, my boy!" Dr. Reinhardt patted Kyle on the shoulder. "Got to keep hope!" With that, Reinhardt left.

Kyle checked the drawer and found that things had been moved. Sure enough, the bottle had been emptied once more. He sighed. His suspicions that someone had been stealing his medicines was correct. He frowned as he thought on what to do about it. His chest still hurt, although not as bad as it once had been. He sat on the bed and tried to think. His head ached as he laid down, and he put his book over his face. That was when he had an idea.

The next day, Kyle was all too eager to see the Alien. He was a little surprised when it was Dr. Reinhardt who showed up to escort him.

"Well, let's get going, my boy! Let's not keep your friend waiting!" Kyle hardly even noticed the Dr.'s creepy smile today. He was excited that it was only a short time away for him and the Alien to be housed together. Almost as soon as Kyle was in the access hallway, he felt the warmth of the Alien's mind. He smiled as Dr. Reinhardt opened the door and the Alien almost leaped at him.

_Lonely, miss._ Kyle smiled as he stroked its head.

_And I missed you, too._ The Alien nuzzled him, wrapping around him and holding him close. Kyle was amazed that the Alien's vocabulary was growing as fast as it was. That day, Kyle grew to understand his friend even more than he already did. The Alien's mind seemed to be growing and learning at a rate he never would have thought possible before. It was on this day that Kyle also made his most surprising, if not most important discovery.

He was sitting in the Alien's lap, its arms wrapped around him and its tail curled around them as he listened to the thoughts it sent. It mixed words with feelings and emotions, as it was still learning. As he listened carefully to the words, he noticed they had a "voice" to them. It was soft and very gentle. There was something about the tone that he couldn't quite place. As the Alien nuzzled him, sending more thoughts, he listened carefully.

_Soft. Warm, nice. Safe. _Kyle frowned a second before his eyebrows raised. He finally knew what he had been missing. He looked at the Alien, stunned.

_You're female?_ The Alien's lips curled upwards.

_Yes._ Kyle blinked, feeling surprised, bewildered, and a little embarrassed. The Alien nuzzled him again. He smiled and softly stroked the side of the Alien's head. He never would have guessed. He also hadn't been rude enough to try to look. As the Alien looked at him, he felt that things were changing between them. He smiled, leaning his head against her chest. It was a good change.

Kyle spent the rest of the day doing his best to teach the Alien everything he felt could be of use. He tried to keep it brief and not overload her mind. He was glad that she seemed to learn not only quickly, but eagerly. By the end of the day, the Alien's speech was far less broken, and her voice rang loud and clear in his head. Kyle sat, cross-legged, across from the Alien, who mimicked his pose.

_Kyle. My friend, Kyle. _she said happily. Kyle smiled and nodded.

_Very good. You're learning very quick. You're a heck of a lot smarter than me._ The Alien gently cupped his cheek.

_Kyle . . .You're very smart._ Kyle smiled, placing his hand over the Alien's. Along with words, the Alien still used many emotions and feelings, which only made conversation with her that much more pleasant. All these new discoveries made it that much harder to leave. He smiled sadly as he stood.

_Well, I have to leave, now. I'll be back tomorrow._ As he turned to leave, he felt the Alien grasp his hand. He looked back at her. Even though she didn't have the face of a human, he could see how sad she was, as well as feel it.

_Kyle, stay! Why leave? Stay here!_ Kyle hugged her, and she gladly wrapped around him, enfolding him in her protective embrace.

_You know I have to go. It'll only be for a little while longer. The day after tomorrow, we get to stay together._ The Alien was still sad. He stroked her face. She gave a low moan as she nuzzled him.

_It's cold without you . . ._ Kyle smiled and leaned his head against hers.

_I'm always with you, and you me. Never forget that._ Kyle knew, if she had eyes, she'd be crying. Kyle fought his own tears. "Be strong." he said as he let go and turned and left.

"Well, another day another report, my boy!" Kyle sniffed as he looked up at Dr. Reinhardt. The Dr.'s brow creased with concern as he looked at Kyle. "Are you all right? You look a little pale." Kyle sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, just a little too much activity, I guess." he replied, his voice sounding tired. Dr. Reinhardt smiled and nodded.

"It wanted to play and wore you out?" he chuckled. Kyle shrugged and Dr. Reinhardt turned to lead the way.

_Kyle, come back soon._ Kyle shivered as he felt a tear roll down his face as he left. Kyle could feel the Alien's mind touching his past the access hallway until it faded away. He was hardly aware of Dr. Reinhardt speaking.

"You're doing such a fabulous job, my boy! I think you'd do well here!" said Reinhardt as he led Kyle back to his room. As soon as the door closed, he whirled and stormed over to the stand and pulled the drawer open. Sure enough, things had been moved again. He smiled as he went to the bathroom and retrieved the bottle of pills from where he had hidden it. It was still full. He smiled. He'd foiled the thief at last. Kyle couldn't help a grin. He gladly took one and placed the bottle on the stand and laid down. Kyle had been irritated by having to leave again, and was not in the mood for putting up with being stolen from. He sighed as he pulled his book up and read.

XXX

The lights were out in the facility to simulate night. Someone walked down the halls and walked into one of the patients rooms. The door hissed open. The figure carefully walked in and saw the occupant asleep on their bed, the light on and a book over their face as they snored. The figure quickly and quietly walked over to the side of the bed. The bottle of pills sat on the stand, filled and ripe for the taking. The figure reached out and grasped the bottle. However, they never expected the sound of tape ripping paper to issue from the bottom of the bottle.

"Got everything you need?" said a voice as the lights turned on. The figure looked up, yellow eyes wide as Kyle glared at them. "I had a feeling it was you . . ." Kyle growled.

Richard stared, eyes wide and red as he backed up. Kyle had suspected, but never had any proof until now.

"Hey, uh, I was going to get you more medicine, man." Kyle frowned further.

"Really? Is that bottle empty? Like it's been every day since my surgery?" Kyle narrowed his eyes as Richard hastily put the bottle back on the stand. Kyle's green eyes never left Richard as he backed away from the bed. "You're the reason I've been in the pain I've been!" Richard just stuttered. Kyle crossed his arms. "I should have known what you are the first moment I saw you. I think Dr. Reinhardt would love to know about this . . ." At that, Richard glowered.

"Hey! Nobody threatens me, man! I come right back at 'em!" Kyle stared at Richard, not impressed or intimidated. Kyle swung his legs out of bed and stood up to his full six feet of height. Richard balked and backed up. Kyle was a good three inches taller than him.

"I'm not afraid to fight. And you'll have a very hard time explaining why you're in here, at this hour, trying to kill me. All I have to do is press the call button." Richard's eyes got wide. Kyle had him, dead to rights. Kyle took one step forward and Richard cringed back. Kyle knew he was a coward and gave a thin smile. "Just get out of here and never come back." With that, Richard ran out the door. Kyle couldn't help a broad smile. "That felt good." he said as he laid back down.

The next morning, Kyle woke up feeling better than he had in a long while. For the first time in a long while, he felt hungry. After a filling breakfast, Kyle drew a little while he waited to be taken to the Alien's enclosure. He couldn't help a smile when he heard the door hiss open.

Dr. Reinhardt walked in, smiling like he usually did. Today, Kyle could stand the creepy smile of Reinhardt. He stood as the Dr. motioned for him to follow. Kyle did, but as they exited the door, the PDA in Reinhardt's pocket beeped. Dr. Reinhardt frowned as he motioned for Kyle to stay put.

"I'll just be a second." he said as he walked down the hallway. Kyle turned back and was surprised to see Richard with a mop and bucket. Richard looked even more disheveled than he usually did. Now Kyle knew why. He was an addict, and not a very nice one at that. Kyle said nothing and moved to walk down the hall when he felt someone roughly shove him. He felt something tangle his legs and knew he was going to fall. His hands slipped on the slick metal floor as he heard Richard's voice.

"Oops." he said mockingly as Kyle collided with the ground, chest first. Kyle gave a strangled cry as pain lanced through his whole body. He felt the air shoved out of his lungs as they burned. He gagged as he tried to pull in a breath, and felt panic well up when he couldn't.

"What the hell was that?!" came a yell.

Richard looked up and grew pale when he saw Dr. Reinhardt himself running towards them. The mop was still in Richard's hands as Dr. Reinhardt knelt by Kyle. He looked up, blue eyes burning. "What happened?!" Reinhardt growled. Richard could only stutter. Dr. Reinhardt growled as he pulled out his PDA and tapped in a code. The screen began to flash red and an alarm sounded throughout the halls.

"_Emergency at patients wing. All medical personnel report to surgery. Medical rescue team to patient room 56."_ said the automated voice of the PA. A team of Medical personnel appeared with a stretcher and lifted the gasping Kyle onto it. Catherine shined a light in Kyle's eyes as one of the medics put an oxygen mask over Kyle's face.

Kyle felt like his whole body was on fire. He could hardly breathe. His ears were ringing, and he couldn't tell what Catherine was saying. He felt the chill of sweat all over as he trembled. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He saw lights go by and saw forms move. The pain was constant, pulsing with every beat of his heart. He felt his consciousness slipping away. It was then that he vaguely heard something like distant yelling.

_Kyle! What happened?! KYLE!_

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt sat at his desk, Catherine by his side.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but this will set his healing back weeks, if not months. I'm pretty confident he'll live." Dr. Reinhardt growled as he tapped a few buttons.

"Security." came the voice of a man through the speakers.

"Bring me Mr. Richard Wheeler." he said in a low tone. A few minutes later, a tall man in black entered the office, Richard firmly in his grasp. The security officer roughly shoved Richard in front of Dr. Reinhardt's desk. Reinhardt sat at his desk, looking most calm, his fingers interlaced and his elbows on the desk. The room was dark, save for a single light shining from above the desk. "Mr. Wheeler . . .do you know why you're here?" Dr. Reinhardt asked, his voice cold and unemotional. Richard shuddered lightly as Catherine regarded him with cold brown eyes. He couldn't see Reinhardt's eyes, due to the shadows.

"Uh, no, sir." he said, fear clear in his voice. Dr. Reinhardt cleared his throat.

"Then, let me tell you: Mr. Williams is in intensive care because of what you did." Richard looked both shocked and frightened.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! He tripped!" he squawked. Dr. Reinhardt growled.

"Oh? Well, let's see if the security cameras agree with you . . ." Richard paled at that.

Dr. Reinhardt typed and a screen flipped up in his desk. At the same time, the dark back wall of his office lit up to reveal it was a large screen. It showed Kyle and Richard, standing in the hallway, a time and date at the bottom of the screen. It clearly showed when Richard shoved Kyle from behind and shoved the mop under his feet, tripping him. Dr. Reinhardt cleared his throat, clearly not amused. "That hardly looks like an accident, Mr. Wheeler." Richard gulped before he frowned.

"He called me a thief and a liar!" Richard yelled. Dr. Reinhardt appeared unmoved.

"Really? Why would he do that? Let's see, shall we?" Reinhardt tapped in another command, and the screen displayed Kyle's empty room. Richard entered and looked around before emptying the bottle of pain medicine into his pocket. Richard paled as the screen turned off. Dr. Reinhardt stared at him. "These are very serious things, Mr. Wheeler. The stealing is bad enough, but do you understand your actions might well kill Mr. Williams?" Richard felt his blood run cold as the security officer leaned over his shoulder.

"Looks like Manslaughter at the very least . . ." said the guard dangerously. Richard shivered at the thought. Dr. Reinhardt nodded lightly.

"I'm inclined to agree with Officer Valentine." Richard looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Look, I-I'm sorry!" he said, sounding truly scared. Dr. Reinhardt sighed heavily and looked at Officer Valentine.

"Take him to his quarters and lock him there until I find out Mr. Williams condition and decide a course of action . . ." he instructed. Valentine nodded and grabbed Richard's shoulder roughly and pulled him along.

"Man, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now . . ." said Valentine as they left the office.

Dr. Reinhardt growled softly as he put the large pistol he had kept in his lap back under his desk. It had been very, very tempting to just shoot Richard, but he refrained. Dr. Reinhardt frowned as he typed and watched a video of the caged Xenomorph, keeping a careful eye on the time. It was resting, curled on its side as it usually rested. Suddenly, its head snapped up and its mouth opened in a loud screech that was unrecorded by the camera. It then went absolutely berserk and attacked the walls, the ceiling, the window, and especially the door. It had only went that wild when . . . Dr. Reinhardt frowned as he leaned back. He looked up at Catherine.

"How long do you think before he can return to Specimen-001's enclosure?"

"I'd say about two days." she replied evenly. Dr. Reinhardt frowned.

"This little episode puts us behind, but not irreparably." Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "In fact, this might present us with more opportunities for study . . ."

XXX

Kyle awoke in his room. His chest burned like it had just after his surgery. His mind was hazy, and his lungs burned. His head throbbed with every beat of his heart and he groaned. He looked around. He felt like someone had smashed him with a wrecking ball, then lit him on fire.

He heard the door hiss open and Catherine walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Kyle groaned.

"Terrible." Catherine checked the EKG and noted it before she turned to him.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened. Dr. Reinhardt had Richard placed under arrest. He won't bother you again." Kyle closed his eyes and gave a soft moan, clearly in pain. She smiled as she took a pill from his bottle and put it in his hand. "Take this. It'll help. We gave you a stronger dose after that." Kyle took the pill without question. He sighed as he laid his head back against his pillow. He could vaguely feel something at the back of his mind. He knew it was the Alien's mind. He tried to reach out to her, but she was too far away. He gave a soft, frustrated growl. Catherine was about to leave when he called out.

"Is it all right?" he asked. Catherine looked back at him, eyebrow raised. He sighed as he looked at her. "My friend." Catherine smiled.

"It's fine, but very upset you didn't visit it." Kyle gave a sigh that was both relieved, and worried.

"When can I-"

"The day after tomorrow. Rest." Kyle frowned, but nodded as he took a deep breath as he felt the medicine begin to work. He didn't like how it made him feel fuzzy and woozy, but he'd prefer that over the pain any day.

XXX

Catherine entered Dr. Reinhardt's office and stood in front of his desk. He was watching the videos of the Xenomorph's interaction with Kyle.

"What's your theory about Specimen-001's behavior and how it knew Patient-113 was injured?" Catherine was silent for a moment.

"I believe it is able to smell pheromones, and smelled one from patient-113, and knew his distress from that." Dr. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's a long way to smell someone." he observed. Catherine closed her eyes.

"That's the only explanation I have at the moment." Dr. Reinhardt nodded and typed. The screen displayed Richard, sitting on a chair in his quarters and looking very worried. Dr. Reinhardt frowned deeply as he watched. He sighed before typing again. This time the screen displayed the Xenomorph. It was visibly agitated. It paced the room like a caged tiger, smashing its tail against the wall every few steps. Dr. Reinhardt watched for a few minutes before turning off the screen. He looked at Catherine as he drummed a finger on the desk.

"How long will it be before Patient-113 can return to Specimen-001's enclosure?"

"The day after tomorrow at the earliest." Catherine replied. Dr. Reinhardt smiled thinly.

"Good. Have him taken there as soon as he is able to go. I doubt it would happen, but I don't want to run the risk of Specimen-001 breaking lose to try to find him." Catherine looked surprised but nodded. "And make sure he takes a small bottle of pain medication with him, just in case." Catherine nodded and left.

XXX

Kyle slept most of the day away. The next, he spent his time drawing. He drew a couple more pictures of the Alien, but also drew one of the room and one of the Paleyan Phoenix. He tried to draw one of the Bactan Starwolf, but he didn't like how the scales came out. With the help of the medicine, he felt worlds better. It was only because of the medicine that he felt like eating. That night, as he drifted off to sleep, he thought about the Alien.

Alien. He sighed as he tried to think of something to call her. "Xenomorph" and "Alien" were just terms, and not at all what he'd call a friend. He thought about all of his friend's qualities as he tried to find a name for her. She was undoubtedly kind. She was very gentle. She was protective. She was caring. She was smart. He sighed, feeling like he was searching for a perfect name that didn't exist. As his eyelids grew heavy, he felt the sheets and thought they were nowhere near as soft and comfortable as his friend was. Soft . . .

Kyle felt better when he woke the next morning. He didn't feel as good as before Richard's stunt, but he did feel better. He re-read one of his spy novels until he heard the door hiss open. He smiled as Catherine walked in and examined him. She smiled gently as she stood back.

"I think you're well enough to see your friend, just take it easy." she said. Kyle swung his legs out of bed and stood. Catherine handed him a small metal case with a flower on the lid.

"What's this?"

"A pill case. Put a few of your pain pills in it in case you need them." Kyle nodded and did as she said before putting it in his pocket. Catherine smiled and led the way. As they neared the access hallway for the Alien's cage, he could hear a distant banging sound. When they entered the hallway, his mind was abruptly bombarded by thoughts, red with anger.

_Let me out of here! Kyle's hurt! He needs me! Let me out of here, you soft-skinned, insignificant animals!_ Kyle physically recoiled at the anger he felt. Catherine turned and looked at him. Kyle shook his head.

"Still a little woozy . . ." he said. She turned back and led him the rest of the way. The Alien quickly felt his mind, and the thoughts turned to joy.

_Kyle!_ He couldn't help a smile.

_Hey, you. What's all the yelling about?_

_Where were you?! What happened?! I felt your pain!_ He sent her calm feelings to soothe her.

_I'll tell you everything in a second. Let up on the pounding so I can come in._ The door hissed open and he smiled at the beautiful, black creature waiting for him. No sooner was he through the door, than the Alien rushed forward. She stopped short, though. He knew she could feel the pain from his chest. She gently reached out and touched his face.

_Oh, Kyle . . ._ Kyle could feel the confusion, worry and sadness from her. He smiled gently at her.

_I'm all right._ She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, wrapping her tail around him. She gave a low moan as she carried him to a side of the room and curled around him, stroking his hair.

_What happened?_ He sighed as he showed her the memories. First she was shocked, then sad, then angry. Shocked at what happened, sad at his pain, and angry at Richard for what he did. She wasn't just angry at Richard tripping him, but taking away his medicine, and Kyle hurting because of it. She growled angrily. _If I ever get my hands on that human . . ._ Kyle gently stroked her face, trying to soothe her.

_It's all right. Dr. Reinhardt had him arrested. Richard won't be causing any more trouble._ She snorted, clearly not satisfied. Kyle rested his head against her neck. She let her anger go for the moment, focusing on Kyle and keeping him comfortable and safe. Kyle smiled as he stroked her face. _I did some thinking last night, and I thought of something important._ She looked down at him. _I thought long and hard on what I should call you . . ._ The Alien tilted her head as he spoke. _I found a name I think fits._ He gently cupped her face with his hands as he gazed at her, smiling. _What do you think of "Sophie"?_

For a few moments, the Alien was silent. No thoughts or feelings came for a short moment. Just as Kyle began to worry, he felt the warmth of her mind flow into his, filled with happiness and joy.

_It's beautiful. Thank you, Kyle. _she said as she nuzzled him affectionately.

_You're welcome, Sophie . . ._

Kyle and Sophie spent the rest of the day sharing and strengthening their bond. Now that she had a name, it had seemed to bring him and Sophie even closer than before. At one point, Kyle dozed off, only to wake up, still in Sophie's embrace, but on the ceiling. He was a little startled at first, but Sophie comforted him.

_Don't worry. I'll never let you fall. _she said, nuzzling his face. _I'll always protect you._ Kyle smiled and stroked her face. They stayed like that for a long while, until it was time for Kyle to leave. Kyle sighed as he looked down at the door.

_It's time for me to leave._ At this, Sophie tightened her grip.

_Oh, no! I'm not letting you go again. Not after what happened last time! _she said, anger and worry in her voice. Kyle looked into her face as he tried to placate her.

_Sophie, Richard is gone. You don't need to worry._

_But I _do_ worry! What if something else happens? No. I'm not letting go of you._ Kyle sighed as he tried to reason with her.

_Sophie, tomorrow, they're going to move you and I into our own room. Together._ Sophie looked at him. He smiled as he stroked her jaw. _No more waiting for me to visit. We'll be together all the time._ He could feel her excitement at the thought. _But I don't know if they'll do it if you don't let me go._ Sophie growled softly as she slowly crawled down the wall and let him down on the floor.

_If anything happens, I'll stick you to me and never let you go!_ Kyle smiled as he rubbed under her chin, eliciting a purr and many warm thoughts from her.

_You're a wonderful friend, Sophie. I'm glad I have you._ She purred as she wound her tail around his arm. He smiled as he headed for the door. _Tomorrow, first thing, we'll do whatever you want to. How's that sound?_ He felt happiness from Sophie.

_Be careful, Kyle._ He smiled warmly as he left.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt didn't look up as Officer Valentine led Richard into his office. Richard looked haggard and worried as he stood in front of Dr. Reinhardt.

"Mr. Wheeler . . ." said Reinhardt in a deep, cold and unemotional voice. Richard flinched. Reinhardt inwardly smirked at his effect on the addict. "I think you know very well just how serious your actions were. All of them." Richard was breathing hard as Reinhardt stared at him. "I could easily fire you at the very least, and I could have you prosecuted for theft and assault, if not attempted murder . . ." Richard was hyperventilating at this point. Dr. Reinhardt sighed. "But, I won't."

Richard and Valentine looked surprised. "I'm a forgiving man. I believe in second chances. So, I'm giving you another chance. Just the one, though." Richard looked like he was ready to faint from relief. "However, to avoid temptation, I'm having your duties changed, and you're not to go anywhere on this station without an escort from Security until further notice. Failure to comply will be a firing offense. Am I understood?" Richard nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir! What do you want me to do, sir?" Dr. Reinhardt chuckled.

"Your new duties are cleaning the cages of the animals in the labs." Dr. Reinhardt looked up at Valentine. "I want you to escort Mr. Wheeler to the cages at once so he can begin his new duties. Have him start with cage 001." Valentine was surprised at first, then smiled. He looked at Richard and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's get to it!" With that, Richard and Valentine left. Dr. Reinhardt leaned back in his chair and grinned.

XXX

Valentine escorted Richard to the hallway that accessed the cages. He grinned at the younger man.

"You're damned lucky, I can tell you that." Richard looked around at the dimly lit hallway. Valentine stopped in front of a metal door with a narrow window in it. He smiled and patted Richard on the shoulder roughly. "Here we are." He opened the door and gave Richard a shove as he walked into the cage. Richard blinked as he looked around at the room. Metal grates lined the floor, walls and ceilings. A large mirror dominated one wall. The whole room was dimly lit, making the corners appear in deep shadow. Richard looked back as he heard the door close. Valentine's face peered through the small window.

Richard was about to ask where the mop was when he heard another sound. A hiss. He turned back and saw something moving. He blinked as what he thought was a shadow began to move. His eyes grew wide when he saw a long, segmented tail uncurl from the shadow. Richard backed up as the shadow took on a shape. He felt all the blood in his body run cold when he saw the long, curved head turn and stare at him. He shivered and tapped on the door.

"Oh, uh, hey. Hey. Let me out. There's something in here." he said, his breathing uneven. Even thought the dark thing had no eyes, he could almost feel its gaze boring into him. He felt himself lose bladder control when the dark creature bared its teeth. Richard turned and began to pound on the door. "Hey! It's still in here! Let me out!" He pounded frantically as Valentine's face reappeared. Richard looked back, eyes wide as he saw the thing get up on all four legs and began to move towards him. Richard panicked as he pounded on the door. "Please, for the love of god open the door!" Valentine just smiled at Richard.

"Why would I do that? You just got promoted . . . to entree." Valentine chuckled. Richard turned his head, and stared at the rows of sharp teeth not even three inches away from him, his terrified face perfectly reflected in each of the silver, metallic spikes of death.

Valentine chuckled as he turned and walked away, his merry whistling not quite drowning out the terrified screams behind him.

"I love my job . . ." he said before resuming whistling.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Kyle rolled his head as he sat up. His neck and shoulders felt stiff, and his chest still hurt, but he felt quite a bit better than he had. He carefully stretched before changing his clothes. He had been about to settle down to draw, when the door hissed open. Catherine entered and smiled at him.

"Get your things and follow me." she said calmly. Kyle smiled as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He followed Catherine through the hallways. He noticed that they traveled even further into the station than before. The halls were still armored and looked reinforced to an even greater degree. Catherine stopped by a metal door and smiled as she stood aside to let Kyle enter. As soon as the door hissed open, his face broke into a wide smile.

Sophie was sitting in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. She instantly whirled and ran over to wrap herself around him.

_Kyle!_ He smiled as she nuzzled him happily. The room was bigger than most apartments, and fairly nice. Kyle saw a good sized bed that looked comfy. He also noticed a low bed in the opposite corner. He guessed it was for Sophie. He smiled as he stroked her head.

_Do you like it?_ She looked in his face and stroked his hair.

_Yes, but it's special because you're here with me._ Kyle smiled and hugged her. Sophie wrapped her tail delicately around his waist and lifted him up as she sat on the bed, giving a soft purr at the warm blankets as she curled around Kyle. They spent the day settling in and bonding further. Kyle showed Sophie how humans lived. She thought many things humans used and did were absolutely bizarre. The idea of cooking food she had a hard time understanding at first. When Kyle explained how easily humans got sick, she understood. There were a few other human concepts she had a hard time understanding, some of them rather surprising.

Perhaps the most surprising revelation came when he pulled up a book to read. _What's that?_ Sophie asked, touching the book. Kyle smiled at her.

_This is a book. We read them to learn and know things._ Kyle could feel her confusion and closed his eyes as he showed her. He was surprised at the awed feeling from her. Not just at the concept of reading, but what she saw in his memories. Kyle tried to sort out the jumbled, amazed thoughts, and realized it was his sight she marveled at. She really had no concept of such a thing. He smiled. _This is how we see our world._ She looked at him, amazed.

_It's amazing!_ Kyle couldn't help a chuckle. He was surprised when Sophie touched his mind, and he suddenly felt all the color drain away from the world. He tried to look around, but couldn't. The world appeared to be all black when he began to see vague, whitish-gray outlines. He recognized it was the room. He was even more surprised when the field of vision moved and he was looking at his own face. He saw two large hands softly cup his face. The strange, negative image reminded him of a camera lens, in that images seemed to be stretched in odd ways.

His mind had a hard time comprehending what he was "seeing". _This is how _I_ see things. And how I see you._ Kyle could feel Sophie's affection and warm thoughts pour over him as things returned to normal. He blinked and shook his head. He smiled as Sophie gently caressed his face. That explained a lot. Sophie couldn't see things like writing or images on a screen. Things most humans took for granted. So, Kyle found something fun both he and Sophie could do as a result. He would read, and she could hear the story in his mind, and see the images that came. Sophie loved every moment of it. Kyle marveled at how closely linked their minds were.

It made Kyle happy to think how much he shared with Sophie and how close they were. In all of his young life, he had never been that close with anyone. He smiled as he shook his head. He knew that no two humans could ever be as close as he and Sophie were. As the day came to an end, he felt satisfied that the room was comfortable and sufficient for both of them. As he got ready for bed, Kyle thought fondly on how wonderful that day went. He and Sophie seemed to bond deeper every day. Kyle had been about to remove his t-shirt, but decided against it as he slid his bare legs under the covers.

Sophie watched him for a moment. He smiled and patted the bed beside him. Sophie almost leaped into bed, snuggling close. Kyle smiled as he pulled the covers over Sophie, who purred at the warmth and closeness as she slid her tail around his waist and pulled him close. Kyle rested his head under her chin, stroking her jaw gently as they began to drift off to sleep.

_I'm glad you're my friend._ Sophie gently stroked his hair.

_And I'm glad you're mine._ Kyle wrapped his arms around her as he settled down.

_Goodnight, Sophie._

_Goodnight, my beautiful Kyle . . ._

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt sat at his desk, watching the video of Kyle and Sophie. He looked up at Catherine, who stood by his side.

"It would certainly seem they're comfortable." said Catherine. Dr. Reinhardt smiled.

"It does at that. Tomorrow, we begin tests." he said in a low tone.

"On which one?" Catherine asked.

"_Both of them . . ."_

XXX

Kyle felt warm and comfortable as he woke. He smiled at the feeling of Sophie caressing his cheek.

_Good morning._ He received perhaps the warmest thoughts he'd ever felt.

_It certainly is._ Kyle breathed deep and opened his eyes. Sophie still lay next to him, gently stroking his face. Kyle leaned his face against her hand as she rubbed his cheek with one thumb, and his ear with the other.

_It's so wonderful to wake up with you._ Sophie agreed with warm thoughts and feelings. She pulled him close, resting her jaws on his head. They stayed that way for some time before Kyle felt his stomach growl. He smiled as he looked up at Sophie. _Let's get some breakfast, shall we?_ Sophie agreed, but reluctantly released Kyle from her grip. He chuckled as he got out of bed, Sophie's tail still wrapped around his waist. He looked back and saw the amused look on her face and felt her thoughts were equally amused. He softly stroked her tail and felt warmth from her as she finally released him.

As he moved to get dressed, he felt Sophie's thoughts, and she was amused and fascinated to see him in so little clothing. Indeed, Kyle slept in just his t-shirt and boxers. He smiled and felt his cheeks color a bit. Clothing was another human concept Sophie had a hard time grasping. She was rather surprised to feel just how sensitive humans were to heat and cold, and how little protection they had against such things. Although it fascinated her, it also made her worry. She hadn't realized just how vulnerable Kyle actually was. This realization made her even more protective of him. Once he was dressed, he pressed the call button and asked for some food for them.

The meal arrived promptly. Sophie quickly devoured her side of beef. Kyle was much slower with his eggs and bacon, but he did share the muffin with Sophie. She rather liked it, but thought it was a little too sweet. Kyle smiled and agreed. After breakfast, they sat on the bed, with Kyle reading more of one of his spy novels. This one, _The Man Who Wore Black_, was a classic, and one of Kyle's favorites. Sophie was fascinated, and was able to delve into the story, as her species were mostly ambush predators, anyway. She could relate to melting into the shadows to catch enemies unaware.

They were so engrossed, they were surprised when the door hissed open and Catherine walked in.

Sophie gave a soft growl and curled her tail around Kyle. He blinked in surprise and placed his bookmark to save their place. Catherine smiled at them.

"Well, you seem to be settled in. Now, would you both follow me? We need to begin studies." Kyle looked at Sophie, who returned his confused feelings.

"What kind of studies?" Kyle asked as he stood. He noticed Sophie kept hold of him with her tail. He felt wariness from Sophie, along with something else he couldn't place.

"We need to conduct studies on how the Xenomorph behaves, how it moves and things like that. Follow me." Kyle sighed and followed. Sophie released him, but stayed right by his side, her shoulder against his side the whole time. As they walked, he noticed Sophie was always between him and Catherine, no matter what. He blinked as he walked.

_Why do you get so tense around Catherine?_ He felt the mental equivalent to a snort from Sophie as she replied.

_She doesn't feel right . . ._ Kyle blinked. He remembered how something seemed . . . off about her. If Sophie felt the same, he doubted he was just paranoid. Kyle could also feel something else from Sophie. There was something else about Catherine she didn't like, but he couldn't place what. Kyle couldn't help a surprised gasp when he saw the very large gymnasium that stretched out before them. It was huge. Kyle had never seen one that big before, except for pictures from the Olympics. Catherine turned and stood in front of them. She looked at Kyle.

"Since you're still healing, you should take it easy. We want the Xenomorph to run and jump and things like that. Do you think you can make it do that?" Kyle blinked as he looked at Sophie.

_They want me to do tricks?_ Kyle couldn't help a chuckle at the incredulous tone in her voice.

"I don't know. It's not like it understands words . . ." he said to Catherine.

_Sorry. I don't like saying that, but I don't want them to know just how smart you really are. _he mentally apologized. Sophie sent warm feelings in return.

_It's all right. Well, if they want tricks, I'll give them tricks . . ._ With that, Sophie took off like a shot. Kyle was amazed at how fast Sophie really was. She moved like lightning. He watched as she leaped up and climbed a wall like she was walking on the ground. She stopped, looked around, then ran up to the ceiling and dashed across it as fast as on the ground. Kyle couldn't help his jaw dropping as Sophie leaped down, twisting in midair, and landed on her feet and took off once again. Kyle had once seen a horse-race, and he could safely say Sophie was a match for even the best thoroughbred.

"Uh, I guess it needed exercise . . ." Kyle said, truly stunned at what he was seeing. Catherine was jotting things down as she watched. Kyle watched as Sophie dropped from the ceiling and landed about ten feet in front of Catherine. Sophie turned and flicked her tail skyward. Kyle blinked as he felt the derisive thought from Sophie and realized she was mocking Catherine. He suppressed the snicker just barely, but couldn't hide his smile. He watched as Sophie leaped at a wall and bounded off it, almost shooting across the gym. She landed very gracefully in a sitting position. Kyle smiled broadly.

_That was amazing!_ He felt pride from Sophie as she slowly wandered over. She again flicked her tail as she passed Catherine and sat next to him. Catherine smiled that same, serene smile she always did.

"Very impressive." Kyle felt a derisive snort from Sophie. Kyle gently patted Sophie on the shoulder. She caressed his back with her tail in response. Kyle looked up at Catherine.

"I guess all this time in a small room made it a little edgy. It seems to feel better."

"It does at that." Catherine replied. Kyle felt that uneasy feeling return. Sophie reached out to him mentally. Catherine motioned to the gym. "Would you like to have a look around while you're here?" Kyle blinked. He briefly looked down at Sophie and began to walk into the gym. Virtually every piece of exercise equipment he could think of was there. Kyle had never really been the athletic type, but he was fascinated. Sophie followed him, never leaving his side.

_Sophie, you're amazing. I've never seen anything move like you do. Or look so good doing it._ Sophie held her head a little higher at his praise. He smiled at the warm thoughts she sent in reply. Kyle looked up as Catherine approached. He could feel the wariness from Sophie grow as she shoved her head against his side as she slid around him. "When you're better, you're free to use these facilities." Kyle blinked.

"Um, thanks." Catherine smiled at him.

"Well, we don't want to overdo it. I'll take you back to your room." Kyle sighed with some relief. He felt a similar feeling from Sophie as they followed Catherine. Sophie once more was always between him and Catherine.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt sat in his office, watching the video of Sophie in the gymnasium.

"Marvelous. It's even more agile than we first thought. This does bode well."

"Yes. It showed remarkable speed and exceptional balance." said Catherine from her place by the Dr.'s side. Dr. Reinhardt grinned.

"This project is showing more promise by the day."

"Yes, but they're expecting a queen and eggs. Not a single drone. What are you going to tell them?" Catherine asked. Dr. Reinhardt smiled.

"I think the discoveries we've made here will more than make up for it." With that, Dr. Reinhardt typed and brought up the video of Kyle sitting on his bed, Sophie curled around him as he read a book. "The Xenomorph isn't the only interesting discovery we've made . . ."

XXX

Soon, Kyle and Sophie established a routine. Every day, Catherine would come and take Kyle and Sophie to the gym for Sophie to exercise and study her movements. Despite the almost constant contact with Catherine, neither Kyle or Sophie trusted Catherine any more than they first did. After a week, Kyle was better enough to take walks with Sophie, which she liked very much. Sophie especially liked how Kyle smelled after their more brisk walks, and was disappointed when he washed the wonderful smell away. She never could figure that part out about humans. As the days passed, their bond grew stronger and stronger. Sophie was always there to comfort Kyle and keep him safe and warm.

She was a source of strength for Kyle, who had never felt particularly strong or brave. Sophie also learned from Kyle at an amazing rate. She quickly learned from his mind, while still keeping her own way of thinking and perceiving the world. They had grown so used to the routine, they were a little surprised when things changed.

Catherine arrived as she usually did, but this time she was accompanied by a man dressed in black clothes. Kyle recognized he was from the station Security force. Kyle couldn't help feeling he looked a little on the chunky side for a security guard in such an important place. The man was bald and had rather beady eyes. Catherine flipped through a copious amount of notes on her clipboard.

"I'm having you go to the Aqua Tank today to test the Xenomorphs swimming ability. I'm a little busy today, so I'm having Officer Valentine escort you there." With that, Catherine left. Kyle blinked as he stood, Sophie following. Officer Valentine held out his hand and Kyle hesitantly shook it. He tried not to wince at the strong grip.

"Name's Wilshire, but you can call me "Will"." Sophie hissed a warning, feeling Kyle's hand ache. Wilshire took a step back at that.

"Heck of a pet you got." he chuckled as he turned and led the way. Sophie growled as she followed.

_I already don't like him._ Sophie said, her thoughts uneasy. Kyle sighed.

_Just take it easy. The world is full of people like him._ Kyle said as he walked behind Sophie. She gently touched Kyle's hand with the tip of her tail.

_He does that again, he'll lose the hand . . ._ Sophie growled. Kyle sighed as he followed Wilshire to the Aqua Tank. It was even bigger than Kyle remembered. It looked to be a good thirty feet deep or more. The water was a little dark, despite the lights everywhere. There were hanging catwalks above the tank, where he guessed researchers studied animals in the water. Kyle took note of a few people in lab coats watching from behind some glass. Kyle's observation was halted by an exhilarated feeling from Sophie. She almost seemed to be twitching with excitement as she looked at the water. He smiled.

_Go ahead._ That was all she needed as she bounded forward and leaped into the water, diving in with hardly a splash. She almost shot through the water like a spear. Kyle watched, amazed as she flowed through the water, almost like an eel. He could feel how happy she was, and smiled.

_Kyle, this is wonderful!_ Kyle smiled as he seated himself by the edge of the water, but not too close.

_Glad you like it._ The reply he could only describe as pure joy. As Kyle watched, it looked to him like she was made for the water. She was as graceful as a mermaid as she glided through the water without effort.

_This is almost worth having to put up with the Fat One._ Kyle snickered at that.

_Sophie! That's rude! _he replied. He felt her amusement at that.

_You've seen him. And he walks like a female._ Kyle fought to keep from laughing.

Said "Fat One" chose that moment to walk up, his hands on his hips.

"Boy, talk about a sea serpent!"said the security guard. Kyle tried not to frown and just watched Sophie.

"I think it's very elegant." Kyle said as he watched Sophie turn and loop. Wilshire looked up as Sophie came up and shot out of the pool and landed on the other side. The bald man smiled down at Kyle.

"Now that the beast is out, maybe you can take a dip." Kyle flinched at that. He eyed the water and shivered, feeling his stomach twist.

"Ah, I don't think so." Kyle said as he swallowed hard. Wilshire grinned.

"What? Not afraid of a little water, are you? What kind of man are you?" Kyle frowned.

"The kind who can't swim." he huffed. Wilshire frowned before grinning. He looked up and saw all the researchers were watching Sophie. He grinned even further as he stood a little closer to Kyle, who also was watching Sophie.

"No time to learn like the present . . ." With that, he placed his boot at the small of Kyle's back and shoved. Kyle gave a startled yelp as he fell into the water. Wilshire chuckled as Kyle tried in vain to grab the edge of the tank. "Not much of a dive, kid." he said as people looked up. Kyle's eyes were wide as he fought to get to the surface, and was quickly failing. His hands splashed briefly at the surface before he began to sink. "Come on, kid! Kick your legs!" Wilshire laughed. Suddenly, another splash brought Wilshire's attention up. His eyebrows shot up when he saw that Sophie had dived in and was swimming towards Kyle at a rapid pace.

Kyle was filled with outright cold terror as he watched the lights ripple and distort.

_Kyle! I'm coming!_ Sophie could feel his terror and reached out to his mind as she quickly closed the gap, grabbing him and shooting to the surface like a bullet. She shot up nearly fifteen feet into the air and landed by the side of the tank. Kyle coughed up some water as Sophie held him. She moaned sadly as Kyle panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal. She hardly even noticed the sound of boots on metal.

"Shit, are you okay?!" At the sound of the male voice, Sophie growled as she slowly looked up at Wilshire. The researchers around him stopped and backed away as Sophie hissed and bared her teeth. Wilshire turned and ran as fast as his legs would go as Sophie shrieked and bounded after him. He managed to get through the door just a millisecond before Sophie's tail blade impacted the metal where his head had been, rending the metal. The door locked with a click as Sophie pounded on it a few seconds. She looked through the small window at the panting bald man and angrily spat on the glass before returning to Kyle.

The researchers wisely stayed as far away as they could. Sophie ignored them as she cradled Kyle.

_Kyle, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe._ She stroked his hair as she felt the fear begin to abate. Kyle was still panting. Sophie held him close, wrapping around him to shield him from the world. She softly enfolded his mind in hers, stroking and caressing him and giving him a warm place to hide. Kyle trembled as Sophie held him. He felt like a scared child. Sophie never left. He could feel her warmth all around him, gently folding around him and cuddling him.

_Kyle, I'm right here. Don't be afraid._ Kyle tightened his grip on Sophie.

_Thank you, Sophie._ She stroked his hair as she moaned.

_Kyle. My Kyle._ It was then that the door hissed open. Sophie looked up and saw it was Catherine. The brunette rushed up, looking worried. Sophie gave a soft growl before she looked back down at Kyle. The blonde was barely awake. His mind as well as his body were exhausted.

_I'm okay. I . . . just need to rest. Don't worry, Sophie._ Sophie stroked his hair as she held him close.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt sat at his desk, fingers interlaced as he frowned.

"This is absolutely unacceptable by any standards. Just what did you think you were doing?" Wilshire stood in front of the desk, hands at his sides at attention.

"I thought he was joking about not being able to swim, sir." Dr. Reinhardt frowned deeper.

"And that makes this acceptable in what way, _Officer?_" Reinhardt asked. Wilshire flinched ever so slightly as the Dr. stressed his title.

"In no way, sir. It was unacceptable, foolish and dangerous. It won't happen again."

"I intend to make sure of that . . ." Wilshire felt a pit in his stomach as he remembered what happened to Richard. Dr. Reinhardt stared right into Wilshire's eyes. The Dr.'s pale blue eyes seeming to glow dangerously. "Until further notice, you're to report to the head of Security Team Delta every hour, on the hour, without exception. If you fail to report or account for yourself even once, you'll be detained and I will take the appropriate action." Wilshire swallowed. Dr. Reinhardt leaned back in his chair. "Is that in any way unclear?" Wilshire stifled a shudder.

"No, sir." Dr. Reinhardt nodded.

"Good. Just remember: It's very difficult to complain to your union out here . . ." Wilshire shivered at the implication and nodded. Reinhardt tapped a button and Catherine appeared as the door opened. "Catherine, take Mr. Valentine to Security Quarters Delta." She nodded and Wilshire followed her quickly. Dr. Reinhardt typed and the screen in his desk flipped up.

The screen displayed a video of Sophie in her cage as Richard pounded on the door. He looked back, terrified, as Sophie approached. He tried to run, but Sophie's tail caught him around the ankles, knocking him down. He turned over and backed up as Sophie slowly, deliberately, knelt over him, grasping him around the chest, her thumbs over his sternum. Richard threw his head back and screamed silently as Sophie crushed his chest. Blood flowed from his nose and Sophie stood up and backed away, watching. Richard held his chest and gasped, trying to draw breath. He gasped for a minute before he stopped moving. Dr. Reinhardt watched without emotion, before smiling coldly. "My, my. Vengeful, aren't we?"

XXX

Kyle woke to the feeling of warmth delicately enfolding him. He felt the soft, smooth skin of Sophie's head caress his face and smiled.

_How long have I been asleep?_ Kyle asked. Sophie stroked his hair gently.

_You slept through the night._ Kyle opened his eyes. Sophie brushed a strand of sandy blonde hair from his face. He stroked her face before resting his head against her neck. He felt the warmth of her thoughts envelop him as her mind touched his._ I felt how scared you were. I'm sorry._ Kyle sniffed as he buried his face against her.

_Don't apologize. It's not your fault._ At this, he felt her thoughts grow red with anger.

_I know whose fault it is._ An image of Wilshire flashed briefly as Sophie growled. Kyle softly touched her face in an attempt to calm her.

_It's all right, Sophie. I'm all right._ She gently nuzzled him.

_No, you're not. But, at least you're safe._ Kyle opened his eyes and looked around. They were in their room.

_How did I get here?_ Sophie stroked his hair.

_I carried you._ Kyle blinked. He smiled softly as he cupped Sophie's face with his hand.

Kyle could hardly find words to describe how he felt, but Sophie felt his mind and caressed him back. He snuggled back down with her, not caring at all about the world outside.

XXX

Catherine escorted Wilshire to the Security Quarters, her face devoid of any emotion. As they walked, the roars of animals echoed off the walls. Catherine stopped when the sound of wheels on the floor was heard. Three security officers were wheeling a stretcher covered with a tarp that dripped with blood. They were silent as they wheeled past. Catherine watched as Wilshire looked. He felt his blood run cold when he saw what looked like a human hand attached to an arm from under the tarp. The nails were long, blue talons and the skin was red. That, however, was not what had his attention.

The middle finger was missing from the right hand. The guy he replaced was missing his right middle finger.

"That one didn't last very long. Maybe the next one will . . ." said Catherine coldly. Wilshire turned a whiter shade of pale.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Kyle felt much better, although his lungs still ached a bit. Sophie hardly let him out of her grasp for the whole day. The young blonde, though, was perfectly content to just sit in her lap as she cuddled him. Sophie tried to keep her mind calm for Kyle's sake, but she was hardly able to hide her aggressive thoughts about what had happened. Despite how close they were, Kyle had his doubts he could stop Sophie from killing Wilshire if she saw him again. To try to help calm her, he tried to think about something else. Before he could think, he felt Sophie tense.

He looked up as the door hissed open and Catherine walked in.

"How're you feeling?" she asked. Sophie gave a soft growl as she tightened her hold on him.

"Better." he replied as Sophie slid an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can assure you, Mr. Valentine has been strictly disciplined." Sophie snorted at this.

_Not nearly strictly enough . . . _she growled. Kyle stroked Sophie's hand.

_Take it easy._

"We still need to study the Xenomophs swimming capability. If you like, you can stay here this time." said Catherine. Sophie growled even louder at this. Kyle felt Sophie's thoughts grow red with anger.

"No, I'll come with." Sophie looked down at him. Catherine smiled and led the way as Sophie and Kyle followed. As they walked, Sophie kept her tail wrapped around his waist.

_Kyle, why did you agree?_ He smiled as she looked back at him.

_Because you liked being in the water so much._ Sophie was surprised. He smiled further when he felt the warmth of her gratitude flow over him. When they reached the Aqua Tank Sophie looked hesitantly at the water, then to Kyle. He smiled warmly.

_Go on. _he encouraged. Sophie slid into the water and glided through with complete freedom.

_This is wonderful! I wish you could feel this with me . . ._ Kyle smiled as he watched Sophie glide through the water. He took a deep breath as he nodded.

_I can, if you want._ Sophie was confused for a moment, worry evident in her mind before Kyle showed her his idea.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I want to._ Kyle walked over to the edge of the tank as Sophie came up, floating just in front of him. Catherine looked concerned as she walked over.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding a little worried. Kyle smiled as he removed his shoes and socks before gently sliding into the water. Sophie was waiting, and he gently grasped one of the tubes on her back. He smiled up at Catherine.

"I'm not about to let this get the better of me. How better to conquer your fear than to face it?" Catherine nodded in understanding, a small smile playing on her lips. With that, Kyle took a deep breath and Sophie dove under the water as he held on tight. Kyle looked around as Sophie pulled him along with her. The feeling from her mind was thrill, mixed with warmth and affection. Kyle was amazed as he saw how different things looked from underwater. He saw surprised researchers watching from a window as they swam by. At one point, Kyle let go and just let himself be suspended there, almost dancing. Sophie swam up, nuzzling him before letting him once more grasp the tubes on her back before she shot to the surface. Kyle held tight as she landed by the side of the tank. Kyle laughed as he wiped water from his face.

"That was fun!" he laughed as he sat down. Catherine came over and offered a towel, which he took, ruffling his hair dry. Catherine smiled.

"Very impressive." At this, Sophie shook the water off, getting Catherine wet in the process. Kyle noticed she didn't even flinch. They spent the rest of the day at the tank, Sophie swimming and having a great time. Kyle was happy. Sometimes he joined her, marveling at the wonders under the water, although he was still cautious. Although it had been fun, they were happy to return to their room that night. Almost as soon as they were through the door, Sophie hugged Kyle, wrapping her tail around him and lifting him up, her mind awash with warmth and affection. He chuckled as she nuzzled him.

_Kyle, thank you so much! This was so much fun!_ He leaned his head against her as she laid on the bed.

_I'm glad. I like to see you happy._ Sophie cuddled him more at his words. She could feel the unease at the back of his mind, so it meant a lot to her what he did.

_Kyle. My wonderful Kyle. _she said fondly as she wrapped around him.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt watched the footage of Kyle and Sophie in the Aqua Tank on the screen in his desk as Catherine stood to the side.

"It's showing exemplary agility in the water. This would seem to indicate that it evolved on an aquatic world." said Catherine as they watched Sophie glide through the water with ease.

"It does at that. We may never know, but, in the end, it's largely irrelevant. The only thing that matters is the end results." Catherine nodded.

"Even if we can't reproduce them, the studies we're making of their behavior and abilities are fascinating to say the very least." Dr. Reinhardt nodded as he typed. The screen displayed Kyle and Sophie, asleep on their bed.

"I agree. Especially the interactions with its host. I never would have guessed that Patient-113 would prove to be so very useful."

XXX

Things continued like that for the next week. Every day, Kyle and Sophie would go to the Aqua Tank and Catherine would record Sophie's aquatic agility. Kyle also learned to swim himself, with Sophie's help. Kyle couldn't escape the feeling that Catherine and the other scientists were watching him as well. Despite this, Kyle and Sophie really enjoyed swimming. Their activities and exercise together seemed only to strengthen their bond. Then, Catherine changed things up and had them go to the gym on alternate days. This time, Kyle tried jogging a little. His long legs made him a fairly good runner, although he was nowhere near as fast as Sophie.

Every day, they seemed to get stronger, drawing on each other's strength. Throughout all of this, Kyle marveled at Sophie and how fast, strong, agile and smart she was. She was the most amazing person he had ever known in his whole life.

One night, as he sat in Sophie's lap as she cuddled him, he thought fondly on how she had lightened up his life. He smiled as he sat, head against her chest as he stroked her tail that was wrapped around his waist, the tip twitching every now and then. It was then that he wondered on something he never had before.

_Sophie?_ She looked down at him.

_Yes?_

_How did you get here? _He could feel her confused thoughts. He looked up at her.

_I mean, where did you come from?_ He felt uncertainty for a moment before she pulled back as she sent warm, gentle thoughts to him as she gently ran a finger over his chest.

_You._ Kyle blinked at that. Sophie gently cupped his face as she gave a low moan. She nuzzled her head against his softly. _I came from you._ Kyle blinked, confused. Sophie stroked his cheek as he felt her mind touch his.

The images were vague, like they were faded somewhat. He saw a large creature that he couldn't quite place. It looked vaguely like Sophie, but more ornate, and immensely larger. It laid a large egg from a long tube suspended from the ceiling of a strange . . . cave of some sort. He saw one of Sophie's kind carefully take the egg and move it to another place. Kyle noticed a strange animal of some sort was stuck to the wall with some kind of substance that looked kind of like Sophie did. The whole cave looked like Sophie did. He watched as the top of the egg opened like a flower and something began to emerge. It looked like a skeletal hand, or a spider.

A long tail acted like a spring and the creature flew and attached itself to the animals face, the tail wrapping around the neck. He saw the creature drop off and weakly crawl away into a small corner where it stayed. He couldn't help being startled when the animal, which reminded him of a gazelle, began to thrash and scream. He watched, startled as the animals chest bulged. Kyle was breathless as the animals chest at last broke open and the small creature inside fell to the floor. It had no legs or arms, but he knew what it was. It gave a screech and quickly crawled off. He saw as it shed its skin and grew into a familiar form, which looked at him and his vision cleared.

Kyle gasped as the white light faded and his vision returned to normal. He blinked as he looked up at Sophie, startled. She was cupping his face as she looked at him. Kyle blinked, trying to understand and process what he'd just experienced. He was almost breathless as he pulled the pieces together. He felt a feeling of cold dread in his chest as he realized his position in the . . . vision. Sophie felt his fear and tensed. He stared at her, silent for a few moments.

_You . . . grew inside me?_ He received an affirmative from her, and he felt the cold solidify. He swallowed as he blinked, remembering what happened to the animal. He looked at Sophie, who gave a low moan. _So, if they hadn't taken you out, I would have . . ._ He felt turbulent feelings from Sophie as she stroked his face.

_Yes, but Kyle I'd never do anything to hurt you! Please understand that! I'd never, EVER hurt you! I care for you!_ Sophie was panic-stricken that he'd be frightened of her . . .or hate her. Kyle felt her feelings and gently touched her face. She was relieved as he rested his head against her neck.

_And I care for you. I could never fear you, Sophie. Don't worry, and don't cry. _Sophie gladly wrapped around him, showering his mind with feelings of warmth and comfort. If she had been human, he knew she'd be crying. Kyle reached out to her mind, as she had done so many times, showing her and telling her how much he cared and that he could never fear or hate her. When she had calmed, he looked up at her, softly stroking her face. _So, I guess this kind of makes me your parent._ Sophie gave a negative.

_No. The Mother is my parent. A . . . host is different._ Kyle felt a feeling of guilt from her and rubbed under her chin, eliciting a purr from her.

_Sophie, never feel guilty you were born. Ever!_ She was shocked at the power he said that with. He smiled warmly as he touched and caressed her. He gave her as much warmth and soft feelings as he could. Sophie nuzzled him. Kyle smiled as he held Sophie's hand against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat. _So, when I slept when . . . I carried you, I was connecting with your mind, even then._ Sophie purred as she nuzzled him.

_Your heartbeat is still a wonderful sound._ Kyle pulled her tighter against him.

_Sophie, I'm glad we met. I'm glad I . . . was your host._ He looked up at her as he cupped her face. _I love you, Sophie. From the bottom of my heart._ Sophie gave a soft moan as she took that in. She pulled him close, resting her chin on his back as she cuddled him.

_And I love you, my wonderful Kyle._

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt looked over the reports from Catherine as he leaned back in his chair.

"Marvelous progress. I'm impressed." Catherine stood to the side, passive as usual. Dr. Reinhardt looked up at her. "When do you think we can begin combat evaluation?" he asked.

"I believe in about two weeks, although Patient-113 may make things difficult in that regard." she replied flatly. Dr. Reinhardt smiled coldly.

"Not to worry. You just let me take care of that."

XXX

Sophie awoke when she heard a soft sound. She looked up and looked around. She heard the soft sound again and looked down at Kyle. She could feel unease and sadness from his mind as he murmured in his sleep. She softly stroked his face.

_Kyle . . ._ She touched his mind, trying to comfort him. She was assaulted by vague images and memories, all of them were filled with a feeling of cold and sad loneliness. She was surprised and saddened at what she saw.

She saw the memory of Kyle, just a tiny little boy, trying to wake an old woman who wouldn't wake. His grandmother. He was so small, he didn't even know why she wouldn't wake up. The memories changed to being in a strange, cold place that reminded her of the labs. It was filled with other children, all of them without parents. The adults didn't care about the children, not really. It was cold, sad and lonely. She saw Kyle being picked on because he was the smallest. She was angry when she saw the reason he was terrified of water: an older boy pushed him into a pool. Sophie felt sadness fill her as she saw little Kyle, sitting on a bed, his knees pulled up to his chest as he wept.

"_Why was I born?"_ the tiny, sad voice echoed as the image faded into dark blackness, but the sound of Kyle crying remained. It tore at her and wounded her like nothing else.

_Go away! Leave him alone!_ Sophie roared, sweeping her tail at the darkness as hard as she could. She felt his mind and enfolded him in warmth and comfort. She felt his fear and sadness fade away.

_Sophie . . ._

_You're safe, Kyle. I'm right here. I love you and will never leave you._ His mind pulled closer to hers and she welcomed him, embracing his consciousness with love and tenderness. Now Sophie knew why he had been adamant she not regret being born: _He did._ It pained her to know the most important person to her, the one she loved above all things, had lived such a sad, lonely life, regretting the very fact he had been born. The cold, stinging pain of loneliness shocked and dismayed her. She could hardly conceive of it. It saddened her to think her beloved Kyle had lived with it for so long. When she was satisfied the dream wouldn't return, she let herself drift to sleep, Kyle's mind still embraced within hers.

Kyle slowly woke, feeling warm. He felt smooth, soft skin move against his face and smiled. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a long expanse of translucent dark skin. He felt Sophie's face against his chest and stroked her head.

_Good morning._ He received warm thoughts from her as she snuggled closer, her tail curling behind his back and pulled him tighter against her.

_Did you sleep well?_ Kyle smiled as he stroked her jaw.

_I always do when I'm around you. _he said fondly. Sophie looked up at him and he felt her mind wrap around his, filling him with warmth and affection. She reached up and stroked his face lovingly. They spent their time talking about what Sophie had shown him. It was hard for Kyle to fully understand, being human, the concept of "Hive Memory". He knew it was basically memories passed down at the genetic level by Sophie's kind. Kyle was amazed by what he had seen. He knew he should have been more frightened than he was of the idea, but he was more fascinated than anything else. At the same time, Sophie was surprised, and saddened by how lonely humans were by their very nature.

Their minds were closed off from one another. She couldn't grasp such . . . emptiness and solitude. It would drive her mad to be so alone. Kyle had to agree with her. They were surprised when the door hissed open and Dr. Reinhardt stepped in, smiling his usual, creepy smile that made Kyle shudder. Sophie gave a soft hiss as she curled her tail around Kyle. Sophie had only seen Dr. Reinhardt once, behind the glass in her old cage.

She still didn't like him.

The feeling of unease he gave Kyle only made her that much more wary. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he watched them.

"Well, my boy! You seem to be settled in nicely! Marvelous. I take it the accommodations are to your liking?" If there was one thing about Reinhardt that creeped Kyle out above everything else, it was the Dr.'s sickly sweet attitude. It was a constant source of discomfort for him. Kyle tried to appear normal as he replied.

"Yes. It's much nicer than the old room." Reinhardt smiled as he looked at Sophie, who gave a low hiss, almost inaudible.

"Very good. Glad to hear that. If you two will follow me, I need to have you two checked out to make sure you're healthy." Dr. Reinhardt grinned at Kyle, who suppressed a shudder. Sophie mentally comforted him. "Especially you, my boy. Need to make sure your poor chest is healing right." Kyle blinked and gave a soft sigh as he stood.

_We're not going, are we?_ Sophie asked, a feeling of unease and protectiveness coming from her. Kyle looked at her.

_We have to. Otherwise they'll know something's not right. We have to keep up appearances._ Sophie understood and followed. Reinhardt smiled and walked out the door. When Kyle and Sophie exited their room, they found Catherine there as well. Sophie growled softly.

_Great, now we have to be around both of them at the same time . . ._ Sophie was far from pleased. Kyle reached out to her mentally as they followed. Dr. Reinhardt led, followed by Catherine. Sophie, as always was the case with Catherine, walked in front of Kyle. Kyle was somewhat relieved when they entered the medical bay. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as he helped Catherine set up the electro-scanner to see inside Kyle. Sophie was tense, but Kyle soothed her fear and unease, showing her what the strange device did. Sophie was still wary and watched for even a hint that it hurt him as he laid down. Dr. Reinhardt grinned while Catherine gave a soft smile.

"Your ribs seem to be healing very well. The incision is almost healed on the outside." said Catherine as she stopped the machine. Kyle sighed with some relief as they let him up.

"Now, do you think you could get the Xenomorph to lay on the table so we can check its health?" Dr. Reinhardt asked. Kyle blinked and looked at Sophie. He felt unease from her, but assured her she wouldn't feel a thing. Gingerly, Sophie hopped up on the table and curled up, almost like a cat, her jaws resting on her hands as the scanner whirred to life. Kyle watched the screen and was amazed at what he saw. Sophie did, indeed have an exoskeleton, in addition to an internal one. Kyle blinked, surprised when he saw just how well protected Sophie actually was. He felt a sense of pride coming from her as he watched the scan reveal the complex inner workings of her.

Sophie was just as awed at the images Kyle showed her of the scans. It wasn't every day she was able to see inside herself. Kyle couldn't help a smile when he saw the scan of Sophie's head. Her brain was at least twice the size and weight of a human's. Kyle already knew how smart she was. Sophie was relieved when the scanner deactivated and leaped down from the table to stand at Kyle's side. Dr. Reinhardt was grinning. "Well, you both seem to be in very good health! Glad to hear it!" Sophie gave a very soft growl.

As Catherine approached, Sophie slid her tail around Kyle and gave a soft hiss. Catherine stopped, not looking intimidated at all. Kyle felt the tension from Sophie and soothed her as best he could. Dr. Reinhardt chuckled, sticking his hand into the pockets of his lab coat. "Well, with that out of the way, how about some exercise? I hear you and your friend have taken quite well to swimming." Kyle felt Sophie's unease grow rapidly.

"Uh, since we swam yesterday, I thought walking around the gym would be good." Dr. Reinhardt nodded and led the way. Catherine followed, then Sophie and Kyle.

_He's watching us . . ._ Sophie said, unease clear in her tone. Kyle sighed.

_I know. That's why we can't let on about how things really are. I don't even want to think about what they'd do if they knew about our bond._ Sophie agreed. They were silent for a while as they walked.

_Do you think they're mates? _Kyle fought not to stagger in shock at that. He blinked as he watched Catherine and Dr. Reinhardt. He frowned.

_I've never really thought about it. They're definitely creepy enough for each other . . ._ Sophie was immensely amused by that. They were relieved when they arrived at the gym, but more than a little surprised when Reinhardt stayed, watching them. Kyle and Sophie just walked side by side. _Thank you, Sophie._ She looked at Kyle as he smiled softly. _For being there for me, for helping me and being my friend._ He received warm, gentle thoughts in return. They spent the day just walking and mentally sharing thoughts and feelings. Reinhardt and Catherine were never any the wiser of the conversations Kyle and Sophie had not twenty feet from them.

Kyle was relieved when it was time to head back to their room. Dr. Reinhardt smiled as Catherine led that way. Sophie once again walked between Kyle and the Dr.

"You seem to have improved a lot, my boy. And you've helped us a lot with our research! I can't thank you enough!" Sophie was uneasy. She didn't like Reinhardt any more than Kyle did. Kyle gave a halfhearted smile. As soon as the door to their room closed, Sophie flicked her tail.

_I really don't like them._ Kyle nodded as he called for some dinner for them.

_Neither do I._ Sophie snorted as she crawled on the bed and hugged Kyle.

_At least Reinhardt smells normal. The other one doesn't._ Kyle was surprised and looked at Sophie.

_Catherine smells funny?_ He couldn't help being amused. He wondered if she wore cheap perfume or something. Kyle smiled and shook his head. _They certainly are the gruesome twosome._ At this, Sophie gave a stuttering hiss. Kyle smiled wider, knowing she was laughing. He laughed as well. Sophie pulled him closer, nuzzling him. He looked up as their meals arrived. He looked up at her. _Shall we?_ Sophie stroked his hair as they gathered their dinner and ate peacefully.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

From that point onward, Kyle and Sophie were even closer than ever before. For the most part, things continued like they had before, with the exception that Dr. Reinhardt accompanied Catherine in her observations of Kyle and Sophie when they exercised. Kyle couldn't help a light snicker when Sophie would turn her back to Catherine and flick her tail at her. Sophie seemed to delight in insulting Catherine, and Reinhardt, for that matter. Kyle didn't blame her. There was, as Sophie so eloquently phrased it, a "wrongness" about the whole place.

Kyle heartily agreed. He still thought on what he'd seen, and tried to figure out just what Reinhardt and his band of sycophants were up to. None of the possibilities he could come up with were very comforting. Every now and then, he thought he could hear a distant roar from somewhere deep in the station. He knew he wasn't hearing things, because Sophie heard it, too. Sophie shared his sense of unease. Although it was always in the back of his mind, Kyle tried not to let it dominate his thoughts and drag him down.

In this regard, Sophie was immensely helpful. Her almost constant warm and loving thoughts and feelings helped to calm him and soothe his mind. Kyle was grateful she was in his life. Sophie never ceased to amaze him with how smart she was. She displayed an incredible capacity for learning and an even more amazing memory. Already, she had memorized the layout of the sections of the facility they had visited.

Kyle also observed some of Sophie's preferences and likes. She liked raw meat over cooked. Not surprising. She also disliked very sweet things, such as soda. She couldn't fathom how Kyle could drink "That vile fizz." as she called it. To her, it tasted sticky, overly sweet and nasty. Being a carnivorous creature, she couldn't understand humans eating fruits and vegetables, although she did try some. The one non-meat human food she found even approaching palatable, was cornbread, of all things.

Kyle also noted that Sophie had a fondness for soft things . . . like him. She liked the soft blankets of the bed, and added those from the low bed intended for her, making a nice, soft, warm nest for her and Kyle. It was almost comical to see the long, segmented black tail sticking out from under the blue and white blankets when she curled up under them.

Despite how comfortable they were, it was always at the back of Kyle and Sophie's minds that there was some ulterior motive behind what Dr. Reinhardt and Catherine were doing. Knowing this, Kyle tried to be as cautious as possible, and keep playing like he was dumber than he was.

It was one of the few advantages they had. The less Reinhardt and Catherine knew of the truth, the better. Kyle didn't yet know what he was going to do with their small advantages, but he preferred to keep them, all the same. Sophie agreed.

Kyle and Sophie looked up from their comfortable seat on the bed as the door opened. Dr. Reinhardt walked in, smiling like he always did. Kyle fought a shudder. No matter how many times he saw the man, his smile still made him uncomfortable.

"Well, well, my boy. Time sure flies! Ready for another checkup?" Reinhardt asked. Kyle nodded and placed his bookmark as he stood, Sophie following. Once again, Catherine scanned Kyle's chest with the electro-scanner to check the progress of his healing. Kyle was relieved to see that the "bone-dowels" that joined his ribs were starting to dissolve. They also scanned Sophie to make sure she was in good health. As Kyle watched the scan, Dr. Reinhardt stood next to him. "Marvelous, isn't it?" asked the scientist. Kyle briefly glanced at Reinhardt out of the corner of his eye. The Dr.'s gaze was firmly on the scan.

"Yes, it is." Kyle replied simply. Reinhardt grinned and Kyle felt like somebody chilled his blood with ice. Sophie looked up, feeling Kyle's distress. He reassured her, but still felt something cold in his gut. Once the scan was finished, Reinhardt and Catherine led them to the gym. As Kyle and Sophie exercised, they discussed many things, mostly Catherine and Reinhardt.

_I don't like either of them._ Sophie said as she slowly ran beside Kyle as he jogged.

_Neither do I. I feel like such a stooge for being duped by them._ Sophie mentally reached out to comfort him.

_Don't feel that way. We might never have met if things had been different._ Kyle smiled at her point.

_Thank you, Sophie. I'm grateful to know you._ Sophie sent him warm feelings in return. As they exercised, Kyle noticed just how closely Catherine and Reinhardt watched them. It made him more uneasy. Sophie felt his unease and walked beside him, as if shielding him from their gaze.

_They're watching our every move . . ._ Sophie said softly, discomfort and a hint of aggression tinting her thoughts. Kyle agreed.

_You're right. Why, it wouldn't surprise me if . . ._ Kyle trailed off. Sophie felt the surprised, almost stunned feeling of realization come from Kyle as he stopped. He blinked as he frowned. _They have cameras in our room._ Sophie gave a soft hiss as she sat next to him.

_That would explain a lot of things._ Kyle felt like even more of a gullible fool.

_I can't believe I never thought of that! I feel so stupid!_ Sophie reassured him.

_Kyle, you were still in pain and you just wanted to be comfortable. I didn't think of it, either, so don't blame yourself._ Kyle gave a soft smile at her words.

_Thanks, Sophie._ Kyle sighed as he and Sophie returned to Catherine and Reinhardt to be led back to their room. Kyle could feel something unusual from Sophie. He couldn't quite place the thoughts. Once they were back in their room, Kyle had been about to ask when Sophie turned to him and sat, tail swishing.

_Kyle, where do you think the camera is?_ Kyle blinked as he glanced around. He felt a little worried.

_Sophie, if you destroy the camera, they'll know we're onto them_. he warned. Sophie seemed amused by this.

_Don't worry, I have a better idea. Can you just tell me where it might be?_ Kyle frowned as he thought. He walked over and sat on the bed, so as not to look like he was looking around.

_I'm sure they'd have more than one. I already know where one is, though._ He showed Sophie a small hole, almost unnoticed in the upper right corner of the room, next to the door. Sophie gave a soft, satisfied hiss as she slowly walked over to the middle of the wall. Kyle remained where he was, watching her. _What're you going to do?_ Sophie gave a feeling of amusement.

_Watch . . ._ With that, she opened her mouth and extended her tongue, spitting out a long string of what looked like mucus. Kyle blinked as he watched. Sophie proceeded to slowly cover the wall with the strange, stringy substance. Kyle blinked as it began to solidify into strands. As Sophie worked, he began to recognize the forms that were slowly taking shape. He had seen something similar in Sophie's Hive Memories. Kyle watched as she wove the strands, molding them and shaping them with her tongue and her hands. It was a slow process, but far faster than a spider could ever hope to be. Kyle watched and couldn't help a grin as Sophie made her way towards where the camera was.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt and Catherine watched as Sophie covered the wall. Dr. Reinhardt frowned slightly.

"This is an interesting development . . ." he said as Sophie molded the resin as it hardened. Catherine nodded as she noted something on her clipboard.

"Indeed. We've never been able to actually see how they make their hives before."

They watched as Sophie climbed up onto the wall to get at other spaces. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow as Sophie looked at the camera as she spit more of the resin. Reinhardt gave a slight groan as Sophie used her hand to spread the resin, smearing it across the camera and blocking its view. Reinhardt sighed as he typed. The screen switched to a camera across the room from the other one. Sophie was still working, forming the tubes and bonelike shapes characteristic of the hives of her kind. It was on a much smaller scale, but there was no mistaking it. Reinhardt looked at Catherine.

"Any theories?" Catherine watched the screen for a few moments, silent.

"I believe it's a natural behavior for them when they feel comfortable. It's making a den. And it would seem it's not making it solely for itself." Reinhardt looked at the screen. Kyle sat on his bed, watching Sophie as she built her den. The Dr. grinned.

"So, it seems Patient-113 has become a member of the hive . . ."

XXX

Kyle watched, amazed at what he saw as Sophie finally came down and looked at the wall. Almost the whole wall, from floor to ceiling, was covered in the resin. Kyle could feel how tired Sophie was and smiled.

_Sophie, you're amazing._ She looked back at him. Kyle gave a soft smile as he patted the bed. Sophie walked over, her exhaustion evident in the way she walked. She climbed up onto the bed as Kyle pulled the blankets over her. _You did great. You deserve a long rest._ He felt the warmth of her gratitude wash over him as she snuggled up to him.

_Thank you, Kyle. It felt good._ Kyle smiled warmly as he stroked her head. Sophie rested her face against his chest as she draped a long arm over him. Kyle felt her tail weakly wiggle up to rest on his shoulder. He gently stroked her tail, eliciting a purr from Sophie as she drifted off to sleep. As sleepy as Kyle was, his mind was still awake. As he softly stroked Sophie, he thought on their relationship, and how it had evolved as time had passed. As he gazed fondly at her, he thought on how he felt.

He loved her, of that there was no doubt. What had his mind working was the nature of that love. A thousand thoughts at once seemed to crowd into his head at all the complexities at play, before he gave a soft sigh. In the end, what did it matter? Love was love, and he loved Sophie. He smiled as he stroked the smooth skin of her head. Their relationship was unusual enough as it was, how could he apply human standards to it? As he gazed at her, he felt such a warmth and fondness in his heart, he felt as if it might overflow.

Kyle gently rested his face against Sophie's head as he closed his eyes.

He loved Sophie with everything that he was, and that was all that really mattered. With his mind at rest, he finally slipped off to sleep.

Kyle awoke wrapped in soft blankets. He softly groaned as he realized Sophie wasn't in the bed with him. He shot up with a tired groan, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

_Good morning._ Kyle blinked as he looked and tried to focus his eyes. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. The wall was covered in a dark substance that looked like bones and tubes all mixed together. He caught movement and looked up to see Sophie, molding more shapes from the resin as she covered the other half of the wall. Kyle softly chuckled at the sight.

_I guess artists like to get an early start . . ._ he said with humor. Sophie stopped and looked at him. He felt the immensely amused feeling from her and gave a warm smile in return. Satisfied that she had covered enough of the wall, Sophie dropped down and sauntered over to Kyle. As she jumped up onto the bed, her tail stroked his cheek. Kyle blinked. Sophie had never done that before. She curled around him, resting her head gently on his shoulder as she embraced him, filling his mind with the warmth of hers. Sophie purred, but this one sounded a little different than the others. Just a little bit higher in pitch, and just a hint of a warble, or a trill to it.

Kyle couldn't even be sure that he had actually heard it. Kyle looked at the wall and smiled. _Well, I think they're having a much harder time spying on us, don't you think?_ Sophie's reply was a stuttering hiss. Kyle gave a soft chuckle as he stroked Sophie's jaw.

_Yes, I think this ought to frustrate Dr. Frankenstein . . ._ Kyle froze. He slowly looked up at Sophie, stunned. The edges of her lips curled upwards and Kyle lost it. He began to laugh so hard, the only reason he didn't fall off the bed was the fact that Sophie was holding him. Kyle rested his head against her as he laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Sophie felt his amusement and laughed with him. Kyle was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. After a good five minutes of almost hysterical laughter, they finally got themselves under control. Kyle wiped a tear from his eye as he blinked.

_Great, now I won't be able to look at him and keep a straight face. Thanks._ Kyle's retort almost made Sophie start laughing again. They spent the rest of the morning cuddling. Kyle couldn't help smiling when Catherine came. His smile threatened to turn into a wide grin at the slightly surprised look on her face at Sophie's handiwork that covered most of the wall and part of the ceiling. Sophie gave a very soft hiss from her place sitting behind Kyle on the bed.

"Interesting way of decorating, isn't it?" he asked. Catherine smiled at him. Sophie tightened her hold on Kyle slightly, draping her tail over his lap.

"It is at that. Well, let me take you to the Aqua Tank." With that, Catherine left the room as Sophie uncurled from around Kyle, letting him up as she closely followed. Once again, Sophie walked between Kyle and Catherine. Kyle watched Catherine for any signs she was agitated by Sophie having covered the cameras.

_She doesn't seem angry or worried by it . . ._ Kyle observed. Sophie touched his hand with her tail as they walked.

_That doesn't mean anything._ Kyle agreed as they reached the Aqua Tank. Sophie gladly leaped into the water as Kyle smiled at her glee. Sophie had helped him conquer his fear of deep water through her warm, gentle thoughts and her encouragement. Now, Kyle was able to join her in the water without fear or trepidation. Sophie loved when Kyle swam with her. The water was so tranquil, it helped to soothe both their minds as they flowed through the water together. By the time they returned to their room, they both were famished. Kyle had to admit, the spaghetti and meatballs were very tasty. Sophie agreed, snapping them out of the air with her tongue when Kyle would toss one to her.

Once they had eaten their fill, they curled up on the bed as usual. Kyle looked over the resin that Sophie had covered the wall with and tried to follow the flow of it. He had never seen anything like it before. Sophie gently squeezed him tighter against her.

_My kind build our hives out of this. It protects us, keeps us warm and camouflage_s_ us, as well as other uses._ There was a fondness and a comfort in her voice. Kyle smiled as he looked up and stroked her face.

_I'm glad you're comfortable._ Sophie nuzzled him affectionately.

_I'm most comfortable when I'm with you. _she said fondly. With that, Kyle leaned back against Sophie as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sophie really loved Kyle's hair. It was so soft, and smelled wonderful. She gently extended her tongue, softly nibbling a few strands of his blonde hair with the teeth at the end, relishing in the unique smell of him. Kyle was a little surprised by this, but felt how comfortable Sophie was, so he just let her continue, making a note to ask her later. Sophie gently laid her tail across his crossed legs as she held him, enjoying herself fully. Kyle softly smiled as he reached up and gently stroked Sophie's chin and jaw, receiving a purr in response.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt was reading through papers as Catherine entered his office.

"We've analyzed the sample of the resin we took from the enclosure." Catherine stated as she watched Dr. Reinhardt reading without looking up.

"And?" Catherine looked down at her clipboard.

"There's no match. Nothing from the Xenomorph matches anything from any world we've ever been to. Nothing in the elemental tables matches any of the samples." Dr. Reinhardt looked up as he put the reports aside.

"Not surprising. As far as we know, this species didn't even originate in this galaxy. That's one mystery you or I won't solve here, Catherine, no matter how hard we try. What of the behavioral studies?" Catherine walked forward and handed the clipboard to Dr. Reinhardt.

"I believe we've made all the studies we can with circumstances what they are." Dr. Reinhardt nodded as he typed, bringing up the screen in his desk. It displayed a dark screen, save for a tiny sliver of light that managed to penetrate the resin that covered it. Reinhardt gave a soft sigh.

"Indeed. And I believe that Specimen-001 will become agitated, if not outright hostile if we disturb the resin. We can rule out observation in the enclosure for now." Catherine nodded. Dr. Reinhardt looked at her as he gave her back the clipboard. "How are the preparations for combat evaluation?" Catherine gave a soft, but cold smile.

"On that issue, sir, I've had an idea that I think will serve us well . . ."

XXX

Kyle woke to the feeling of someone gently stroking his cheek.

_Good morning, my Kyle._ He smiled as he opened his eyes. He gazed up at Sophie's face and smiled warmly, feeling his heart warm just seeing her.

_It's always a good morning when I'm around you._ Sophie's gratitude washed over him like warm water as she stroked his face. As he sat up, he again heard the same, unusual purring trill from her. Almost as soon as he was upright, Sophie sat behind him and pulled him into her lap, resting her chin on his shoulder. Kyle gave a soft laugh as her tail wrapped around his waist and she wrapped her arms around him. Kyle closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Sophie's as her warm feelings washed over him. They stayed like that for untold minutes as Sophie enveloped Kyle in the soft warmth of her mind as she held him.

Sophie gently touched Kyle's face with her tail, brushing his cheek with a feather-soft touch. Kyle opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled as Sophie reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand.

_Kyle . . ._ Suddenly, Kyle felt her thoughts tint red as she felt someone coming. He still couldn't fully comprehend how she felt it. She used some sense that he didn't have, and his mind had a hard time understanding. Sophie looked up as the door hissed open and Catherine walked in.

"Good morning." said Catherine as Sophie tightened her hold on Kyle. Catherine smiled the same serene smile she always did. "I wanted to come by to tell you from now on you'll be using a different room for exercise, instead of the gym." Kyle blinked and Sophie was surprised as well. "This room is larger and will be better for the Xenomorph to run in, as it's much larger." Kyle couldn't help looking surprised at that.

"Uh, well, why haven't we been using it before?" he asked. Catherine smiled.

"We had to repair some wires in the wall panels there. Apparently, some faulty wiring caused a fire just before you arrived here. We normally use it for exercise for the animals, but, we needed to make the repairs. I'll come get you around noon." With that, Catherine left. Sophie's tail twitched with agitation. Kyle looked up at her.

_Are you all right?_ He felt her agitation die down as she looked at him.

_Yes. _Kyle nodded and got up to get dressed. He chuckled when Sophie kept her tail wrapped around his waist. Once he was dressed, Kyle took a moment to take a closer look at the resin that coated the wall. It was as hard as cement, although it was rather smooth. A feeling of pride emanated from Sophie as he studied it. As he slid his hand across the resin, Sophie's hand gently covered his. He looked up at her as she looked down at him. He smiled at the warm feelings from her, although he could feel something else mixed in. He still had times where he couldn't completely decipher the feelings and emotions he felt from Sophie.

It was times like this that reminded him that, despite how close they were, she still was different from him. Not just in body, but mind as well. Kyle smiled warmly as he grasped Sophie's hand and held it, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Sophie purred at his actions, pulling him to her as she wrapped her arms and tail around him. Kyle sighed as he rested his head against Sophie's chest. It reminded him of the first time they met face-to-face. Sophie purred at the memory as she stroked his hair. _I was so amazed how soft you were . . ._ she said, wonder and fondness in her voice. Kyle stroked the side of her head gently as Sophie pulled him tighter against her.

_And I was just amazed by you in general. I still am._ Sophie looked down at him as he took her hand and held it. _Sophie . . . before I met you, I never had any friends. Ever. There were some people I thought were friends . . . but they weren't._ Sophie could feel his discomfort at the memories and held him tighter. She stroked his hair gently as she wrapped her mind around his.

_Kyle . . . I'm sorry._ He sniffed softly as he rested his head against her neck.

_You have nothing to apologize for. I'm glad I have you. I don't know if I could have kept it together much longer without you._ Sophie pulled back and looked into his face as she cupped his cheek.

_Kyle. My wonderful Kyle. It pains me so to see how alone you've been. If I could, I would change it. I wish your life was nothing but happiness and warmth. You deserve that._ Kyle felt tears at her words. They were honest and from the heart. Sophie softly brushed his tears with her thumb as she gazed fondly at him. _Kyle, I'm so glad you were my host. Since I've met you, I've felt nothing but warmth and happiness. _Sophie wrapped herself around Kyle, pulling him close as she curled into a ball against the wall, almost completely hiding them both.

She purred as she stroked his hair. _Kyle, I can't change how things were, no matter how much I wish, but I can make things different for you. I promise you'll never be alone again_. _I'll never let you be alone or in pain. I'll always be there for you, Kyle. I promise._ Kyle couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. He gently touched his face to hers as he let his feelings and thoughts flow across their link.

_Thank you, Sophie._ Sophie's soft purr filled his ears as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her mind around him. He vaguely heard Sophie's purr turn into the strange trill-like purr before it lowered into a deep thrum that he felt rather than heard. It comforted him as he fell asleep in her embrace.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Sophie gently woke Kyle, feeling someone coming. He shook his head as Sophie uncurled from around him as the door opened. Catherine smiled at them. Kyle felt uneasiness from Sophie as they followed. Kyle watched as Sophie walked in front of him again. It almost seemed like she was acting as a shield between him and Catherine. This wasn't too surprising. Sophie had never trusted Catherine from the first moment they met.

As Kyle watched Sophie walk, he noticed there was something different about how she was walking. There was even more of a grace to her stride. He would have to ask Sophie about it. They finally came to a large door. Kyle blinked as the door slowly opened. He looked in and was amazed. The room was a dome. The ceiling rose high up above them. The floor was a tan color that reminded him of sand. As soon as he and Sophie stepped in, he felt wariness from Sophie. He looked at her. Sophie's tail swished from side to side.

_I don't like this place . . ._ Kyle looked at the room. There was no furniture or anything of that sort in the room.

_Why? What's wrong?_ Sophie gave a soft growl.

_I smell things in here._ Kyle sniffed and could smell a bit of something.

_Well, they _do_ use this room to exercise the animals. It makes sense it would smell like them._ Sophie growled louder. If she had been a cat, her fur would have been standing up.

_Maybe, but that's no reason for it to smell like blood . . ._ Kyle froze at that. His eyes darted around. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but his heart rate began to speed up. Suddenly, Sophie almost knocked him down as her tail swept overhead in a great arc. Kyle ducked and rolled out of the way as he heard a hiss, but it wasn't from Sophie. He looked up and stared at the creature that stood across from them. The little beast was about four feet tall. Long, ribbed ears stood out from the sides of the furry, eyeless head. What, on a human would have been arms, it stood on, while its "legs" were pushed forward, the clawed hands clenching and grasping. It grinned at them with a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth as it hissed.

_A Salvarian_ _Olinid. Sophie, watch it! Those things are dangerous!_ As if to prove his point, it rushed forward with a piercing screech. Sophie swept her tail at it, only for the Olinid to leapt over and lunge at her. She swiped at it with her claws, only for it to dodge. Sophie growled as she swept her tail at it again. Kyle panted as he looked around for anything to use as a weapon. He looked back as the Olinid screeched. Kyle counted their lucky stars there was only one. Olinids usually hunted in packs of fifty or more. He could feel Sophie's frustration as she swung her tail at it and swiped with her claws. The Olinid always leaped away or dodged.

As it leaped away, it looked at Kyle and he felt his blood chill. It bared his teeth and Kyle turned and ran. Kyle noticed the door was closed and he growled. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the Olinid was not much farther than four feet at the most. Kyle panted as he ran, the Olinid's teeth snapping at him.

_Kyle! I'm coming!_ Kyle could hear Sophie running after them, but knew, if it caught him, he'd likely be dead before Sophie could do anything. Kyle felt his lungs burn and his chest ache as he tried to think of something. He didn't dare look back as he darted to the left. He could hear the Olinid right on his heels as he dodged and wove. Kyle's mind was frantic, trying to think of anything. He could feel Sophie's fear and desperation as she chased them. Kyle's lungs were screaming and his legs ached. He was running out of options.

_Sophie! Run at me from the front!_ He felt her acknowledgment. Kyle was panting as he doubled his effort. He chanced a glance back, and saw the Olinid's arm reach out as it screeched. The sharp claws missed his face by less than three inches as he almost leaped forward. He saw Sophie rushing at him on all fours. Kyle panted as he threw himself forward and slid under Sophie as she bounded over him and into the screeching Olinid, tongue extended. The Olinid dodged at the last second, much to both their surprise, and slashed at Sophie's thigh with it's claws. Kyle looked up as the Olinid screeched and leaped back, only to fall down as it landed.

Sophie screeched as she leaped on it, pinning it with her claws as it fought and screeched. Sophie's tongue shot out, the crunch of bone was heard, and the Olinid twitched and kicked for a few seconds before it grew still. Kyle stared at the scene as Sophie remained still, making sure their enemy was dead. Kyle was panting, and his left thigh burned with pain. Finally, Sophie stepped away from the dead Olinid. Kyle struggled to his feet, his breathing uneven. He slowly walked over to Sophie. He looked over at the Olinid, then to Sophie.

He smiled until he looked down at her thigh. He gasped when he saw the long cut in her dark flesh, and the yellowish green blood. _Sophie!_ He moved towards her, but her tail stopped him, pushing him back gently.

_No, Kyle. My blood will hurt you._ He blinked, not understanding. Sophie touched the wound and flicked her claw to the side. Kyle gasped when he saw the blood begin to eat into the floor. He looked at the Olinid, and saw one of its hands and one of its feet had been eaten away by Sophie's blood. He looked back at her. He frowned as he shoved her tail aside as he pulled off his blue t-shirt and ripped it with his teeth. Careful not to touch her blood, he blotted the blood away with each rag, dropping each torn rag to the floor as it smoked and burned. Once he had blotted the blood away, he wrapped Sophie's thigh with the makeshift bandage. He looked at her, worry and sadness flowing across their link, and an expression of sorrow on his face.

_Oh, Sophie . . ._ It was then that he heard the door hiss open. He saw Catherine running up, along with several researchers and a couple of Security personnel.

"Are you all right?!" Kyle fought the urge to growl as he frowned.

"Yes. What the heck was a Salvarian Olinid doing running lose in here?" Kyle asked, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. Catherine sighed.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. And why didn't that damn door open?!" she yelled. The researchers cringed.

"A short in the wiring." someone replied. Catherine sighed heavily. She noticed the smoking rag and looked at Sophie.

"Was the Xenomorph hurt?" Kyle nodded.

"I don't think it was deep. It just grazed it. If it weren't for it, I wouldn't be talking to you . . ." Catherine sighed as she brought up her PDA.

"I'll take you both to the medical lab so we can-" Catherine started.

"Just take us back to our room, please." Kyle interrupted. She looked at him. Kyle was stroking Sophie's head. Catherine nodded as she looked at the dead Olinid. Catherine led the way as the researchers and Security took care of the room and the Olinid. Kyle was hardly aware of anything else on the trip back. The only thing he paid any mind was Sophie. It pained him to see her limp, even slightly. He wished he was strong enough to carry her, and cursed his weakness. As soon as the door of their room closed, he hugged Sophie. _Sophie, I'm so sorry._ She was surprised by this. He buried his face against her. _If I hadn't been such a weakling, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!_ She stroked his hair as she wrapped her mind around his.

_You're not weak, Kyle. Don't ever say that you are._ He looked up at her as she stroked his face. She gently soothed both his mind and his body as she held him close. With Sophie soothing his confused and troubled mind, Kyle was able to piece things together.

_They did this on purpose, Sophie. You know that, right?_ Sophie gave a positive. Kyle sighed as he looked up at her. Sophie brushed a strand of hair from his face. Kyle sighed as he rested his face again her chest. _Sophie, we have to get out of here . . ._ Sophie agreed.

_But how?_ Kyle sighed.

_I don't know yet . . ._ Sophie felt how troubled his mind was and softly pulled him against her as she moved them over to the bed. As she sat down, Kyle noticed her wound was already healing. He removed what was left of his shirt. The wound was already closed, a gray material covering it. Kyle sighed with relief. Sophie gently touched his shoulder as she looked at him, her lips curling up.

_Don't worry, Kyle. My kind heal fast._ Kyle nodded as Sophie pulled him close. As she enveloped him in the soft folds of her mind, he felt the thrum again. He blinked as he looked at her.

_Sophie?_ She tilted her head. Kyle was silent for a moment, wondering how to ask. He didn't want to offend her, or be rude, but he wanted to know. Sophie cupped his face.

_Kyle? What's the matter? _He sighed as he looked at her.

_You've been acting . . . a little different. What's going on?_ He showed her what he meant. What he felt from her was hard to decipher. He blinked as he looked at her as a new feeling flowed from her. It was warmth, but it was different. There was a tenderness there that he had never felt before.

_Kyle . . . you're so kind and wonderful. I care about you so deeply. You make me feel so happy._ Kyle was surprised as he felt her mind fill his with warmth and tenderness. Sophie gently cupped his face as she touched his mind with hers. He felt the fuzziness that came with Hive Memories as he saw two of Sophie's kind. He noticed these ones had ridged heads rather than smooth. He watched as they curled together, touching each other softly and gently. Their tails curled and intertwined together until they reminded Kyle of ancient Celtic knotwork.

Kyle blinked as his vision returned to normal. He looked at Sophie, still confused.

_Sophie, what was that?_ He felt amusement from her as she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

_They're Hive-Mates._ Kyle blinked as everything clicked. He stared at Sophie.

_Sophie . . . you mean you-?_ Sophie softly stroked his hair.

_Kyle, I love you more than anything in this world. You make me happy, and fill me with warmth and joy. It makes me happy to see you smile, and I love to hear your wonderful laugh. You're precious to me, my wonderful Kyle. I love you._ Sophie gently held his hand as her tail wound around him. Kyle felt like all the breath in his lungs suddenly left him. Kyle felt a flurry of emotions well up within him. Kyle smiled as he felt tears. In all his life, nobody had ever said anything so honest, so warm and so loving to him. The power of his emotions surprised him as he buried his face against Sophie's neck.

_I love you, too, Sophie. How could I not? You're the most special person in my life. You've helped me in so many ways. I owe you so much._ As he looked into her face, Kyle knew that he did love her back. He stroked her face gently. _I'd be honored to be your mate, Sophie._ At this, she nuzzled him, purring as she pulled him as close as she could.

_Thank you, my beautiful Kyle._ He smiled as he stroked her chin.

_My lovely Sophie . . ._ He was surprised when Sophie opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Kyle tentatively reached up and touched her tongue with his fingers. He felt Sophie shiver. Kyle blinked as he gently stroked the soft, white flesh. Sophie shuddered as he ran his fingers over the teeth at the front before she retracted her tongue.

_That tickles!_ Kyle chuckled, smiling.

_Is that how mates show affection among your kind?_ He felt a positive from Sophie, as well as excitement.

_One of them. How do human mates show affection?_ Kyle was a little surprised.

_Um, well, they mostly do what we do. They touch, they hug, they hold each other . . ._ It was then that Kyle though of one activity and smiled as his cheeks felt warm. Sophie tilted her head when she saw the image of two humans touching lips. Kyle was surprised when she rolled so she was on her knees and elbows above him as she looked into his face.

_But we haven't done that yet . . ._ He felt excitement from her as she closed the distance between them. Kyle almost gasped as her lips found his. His first kiss. He trembled as Sophie stroked his face with one hand, her other caressing the back of his head. Kyle slid one arm behind Sophie's neck as she deepened the kiss as much as she could. All the while, Sophie's tail wound around Kyle from his waist up to his neck, gently and lovingly caressing him. Kyle pulled her towards him, trying to close the gap between them. Sophie rolled to the side as she pulled Kyle against her, making sure their lips never left each other.

_Sophie, this is wonderful!_ Sophie threw a leg over him, pulling him closer as she purred.

_It is, my wonderful Kyle._ _My beautiful mate._ She gently separated and let him breathe. Kyle stared at her with lidded eyes.

_My lovely Sophie. Love of my life. My mate._ The edges of Sophie's lips curled up as she kissed her mate again. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

**Author's note:** Well, I have to say I never expected this to be so popular. I'm glad you like it. As well as reviews, suggestions and ideas are always welcome. In particular, as an artist, I want to make a cover for Astral Link, and I'm (forgive the pun) drawing a blank. I'd like suggestions and ideas from my fans. What do you want to see? Leave an idea in a review or Private Message me! I love to hear from you!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kyle felt something soft, warm and slightly wet caress his cheek as he woke. He chuckled as he opened his eyes as Sophie softly kissed him on the cheek.

_Good morning, my mate._ Kyle smiled at her as she twirled a strand of sandy blonde hair around a claw as she gazed lovingly at him. The feelings of warmth, love and tenderness he felt from her were amazing. He stroked the side of her face and head as she very gently laid over him, their faces inches apart. Instead of words, Kyle let his feelings flow across their link. Sophie purred as she wound her tail around him. She softly touched her lips to his as she ran her fingers through his hair. She held the kiss so long, Kyle was almost gasping when she released him.

Sophie purred as she nuzzled him, sending feelings of love, tenderness and protection through their link. Kyle kissed her head gently, stroking the soft, smooth skin delicately with his fingers.

_Every morning is a good morning with you here, Sophie. _Her response was another soft kiss on his lips as her tail gently stroked the side of his face.

_My beautiful Kyle, I love you so._ Kyle slid his arm behind her neck and pulled her closer as he returned the kiss.

_And I love you, my beloved Sophie._ Sophie pulled back and gazed at him, love and affection flowing from her as she traced the line of his jaw. Kyle mirrored her gesture as she gently laid over him, nuzzling him as she curled around him lovingly.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt watched on the screen in his desk as Kyle and Sophie fought with the Olinid. He looked up at Catherine, who stood in front of his desk as he shut the video off.

"Well, it would seem that Specimen-001's combat ability is fair to say the least." said the Dr. coldly. Catherine nodded.

"I thought it best to start small. The Olinid was the perfect choice." Reinhardt nodded.

"And Patient-113?" Catherine softly frowned, although it was barely perceptible.

"I'm sure he's wary. I think it's time we consider termination." Dr. Reinhardt frowned.

"Out of the question." Catherine looked surprised. Reinhardt leaned forward, elbows on the desk and fingers interlaced. "Patient-113 has proven to be far too valuable to consider termination. Specimen-001 has already demonstrated, numerous times, a desire to protect him. We can use this to control Specimen-001, if need be." Catherine nodded in understanding.

"Very well. What about combat evaluation?" Reinhardt smiled coldly.

"That can wait, Catherine. Good things take time, after all. Take them to the medical lab and check their health. I want to see how well Specimen-001 is healing." Catherine nodded and turned and left. Dr. Reinhardt leaned back in his chair, fingers interlaced as he thought.

XXX

Kyle sighed happily as he sat on the bed, Sophie curled around him, her head resting on top of her hands in his lap, her tail twitching pleasantly. He stroked her head as she softly purred. As he gazed at her, he was filled with wonder at her. She was, without a doubt, the most amazing person he'd ever known. Sophie felt the same way about him. Kyle gently stroked Sophie's chin, earning a purr in response. She curled closer around him. Kyle chuckled softly at the warm feelings that flowed across their link. There were a few times he was able to feel the touches he gave Sophie as if she had touched him. It amazed him.

_You're a fine mate, Kyle._ He smiled as she looked up at him. Kyle stroked the side of her face as she purred.

_As are you._ Sophie had been about to kiss him again when she felt someone coming. Kyle felt it too, and looked up as the door hissed open. Sophie didn't move from where she was, just stared at Catherine as she walked in.

"Good morning. How are you two today?" Kyle smiled as he stroked Sophie's head.

"Much better . . ." Sophie rested her tail in Kyle's lap as she sent warmth through their link. Catherine smiled.

"That's good. If you'd come with me, we need to check how the Xenomorph is healing." Kyle raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sophie.

_I'm sure they do . . . _his thoughts were far from tranquil. A hint of anger crept into his thoughts, knowing the little "accident" the previous day was anything but. Sophie soothed him.

_Let's humor them for now. As you said, "keep up appearances" and let them think I'm just a dumb animal . . ._ Kyle smiled inwardly.

_And me a dumb kid._ Kyle kept his face normal as he looked up.

"It seems to be healed up, but it couldn't hurt." With that, Sophie leaped down and Kyle stood up. As they followed Catherine, Sophie walked right beside Kyle, her tail gently brushing him every now and then. Now, Kyle understood more of why Sophie had acted the way she had around Catherine: she was jealous. He felt some amusement at the thought. Sophie leaned against him as they walked, almost nuzzling him. Sophie had been staking her claim all along. Kyle smiled as he stroked Sophie's head. It was nice to feel loved and wanted.

XXX

Wilshire Valentine stood angrily amongst the cages as he crossed his arms and huffed. Adam Brenner, the head of Security Team Delta, had been nothing short of a sadistic tyrant, and had given Wilshire every dirty, menial job he could find. To make matters worse, if Brenner so much as even thought Wilshire had talked back or sneered at him, he had him disciplined in some of the most demeaning ways imaginable. He had even made him clean out the cages by hand, _then_ scrub the floor with a toothbrush, all with a one-hour time limit. As if that wasn't bad enough, Reinhardt himself had ordered Valentine's handgun be taken away. Wilshire growled as he ground his teeth.

All of it was the fault of that stupid kid. It wasn't his fault he couldn't swim. The more Wilshire thought more about Kyle, the angrier he got. If it wasn't for that kid and his stupid monster pet, he'd be doing fine. Now, he was stuck guarding the cages while one of the Lab-Rats was on his lunch break. The reason for that was Brenner thought Wilshire was "harassing" one of the researchers, and had threatened to report it to Reinhardt. Wilshire growled again. He knew Reinhardt was as cold-blooded as they came. Another report to him would likely be the last. Wilshire huffed as he looked over at one of the cages. One of the monkeys was looking at him. Wilshire sneered.

"What're _you_ looking at, Ape-Face?" he growled. The caged baboon bared its teeth as it did something he never previously would have thought an animal could do. It flipped him off. Wilshire growled as he glared at the baboon. It hooted as it jumped around and stomped. It repeated the rude gesture again, and followed it up with making kissing sounds. Wilshire's head turned a lovely shade of red, quite resembling a tomato as he began to storm over to the cage. "Why you filthy son of a-"

"What's going on here?" yelled someone. Wilshire growled as he looked up at the researcher who was walking in. "Officer Valentine, just what do you think you're doing?" demanded the shorter man as he walked in.

"This damn ape flipped me off!" Wilshire yelled. The researcher looked at Wilshire like he had gone crazy.

"Impossible. Tormian Baboons aren't capable of such things." Wilshire growled at him.

"You calling me a liar?" Wilshire's temper had just about reached its limit. The researcher wasn't impressed.

"Given your record and your standing, I believe I am." That was it. Wilshire shoved the researcher back. The man grunted as his back hit the bars of the cage. He frowned as he looked up at Wilshire. "That does it. I'm calling Brenner in on this . . ." Wilshire felt the color leave his face as the researcher reached for his PDA, only to find it missing. "What the-?" He looked around. He looked back into the cage and saw the Tormian Baboon had the PDA. At this, Wilshire began to laugh.

"Ha! Call me a liar! Looks like monkey-see, monkey-do!" Wilshire laughed as the baboon tapped the screen. The researcher was frantic.

"No! Stop it! We have to get that away from it!" The man was panicked. Wilshire laughed.

"Why? Afraid it's gonna find your porn stash?" laughed Valentine. That was when the sounds of cages opening caught his attention. The researcher's face was as white as his lab coat as they looked around. Every cage was open. They both were silent.

"Actually, I was more worried it would hit the "Cage Release" button . . ." said the researcher as the baboon hooted and bounded out of its cage. Wilshire looked around as all manner of animal noises erupted. Chaos reined as the baboon hollered as it leaped around. The researcher ducked as the baboon jumped over his head. "We have to get the PDA back and alert the station!" It was then that a low, rumbling, chittering hiss made everyone and everything go silent.

Both Valentine and the researcher swallowed as they turned. At the far end of the room, two long feelers touched the floor as a large, green-brown head came into view. Wilshire's eyes were wide and the researcher shivered. "Oh, my god . . . the Veruvian Tree-Stalker . . ." At this, the room became a mess of scaled, feathered and clothed bodies trying desperately to escape from the room as one of the largest and most dangerous creatures in the galaxy made a meal from a screaming Olinid. Wilshire ducked as the Paleyan Phoenix flew over his head. The poor researcher backed up and was knocked down as the Tormian Baboon ran under him as the door hissed open.

It turned into a stampede to escape, and the poor researcher was on the floor as many feet stomped on him. He screamed when the Bactan Starwolf stepped squarely on his back, his spine snapping under the weight. Wilshire scrambled out just as the Paleyan Phoenix bounded past, its talon cutting the researcher's neck as it passed, frantic to escape. Wilshire watched as the giant, centipede-like Tree Stalker swallowed another Olinid, still very much alive and screaming, and turned towards the door, feelers touching the floor. The researcher was still as a pool of blood formed. Wilshire got to his feet and ran.

XXX

Kyle sighed from where he sat in the medical lab. They had examined Sophie's wound until she hissed, making them back off. Kyle was beginning to wonder if they didn't do this just to make them uncomfortable. He wouldn't put it past Catherine. He still wasn't too sure what it was, but there was something about her that never felt right. From the first moment he met her, something seemed off. Sophie felt it, too. At least Reinhardt wasn't there that day. It was just Catherine and a couple of researchers. Sophie watched them, seemingly at ease, but still wary.

Catherine smiled as she walked up to Kyle and Sophie as the researchers left the lab with the samples and readings they had gained.

"Well, the Xenomorph seemed to be almost fully healed. That's amazing. You also seem to be healing very nicely. The bones are knitting very well." Kyle gave a soft smile. Sophie softly hissed from where she was sitting by his side. That was when they heard a distant alarm. Kyle frowned before it grew louder.

"_Warning. Negative-presence detected in cages 30-40. All Security personnel report to Specimen-Block-E. Emergency alert: yellow."_ warned the automated voice of the PA system. Kyle was about to ask when Catherine pulled up her PDA and furiously typed. She headed for the door without a word.

"You two stay here." she said plainly as she closed the door. Kyle heard the lock click. He blinked as he looked at Sophie.

"_Negative-presence"? Did it mean the specimens escaped?_ Kyle asked. Sophie's tail swished.

_It sounds like it. I can hear things. The animals. They don't sound like they're in their cages._ She looked up at Kyle. _Kyle . . . this is our chance!_ He blinked as he looked around.

_But . . . how do we get out of here?_ Sophie looked upwards. Kyle followed her gaze to the ceiling, and the vent that was there. Kyle smiled. Sophie was about to leap up, when he stopped her. _Wait!_ He looked around as he walked to the desks. He smiled as he pulled out a standard multi-tool. He flicked out the screwdriver and smiled as he turned to Sophie. She hissed her approval as she wound her tail around him.

XXX

It was chaos in the halls as Security tried to get things back under control. One of the armored men tapped the microphone in his helmet.

"This is Delta-Three, this is worse than we thought! One of the baboons got hold of a PDA and opened all the cages! _All_ the cages! How copy?" His radio hissed with static as another burst of automatic gunfire erupted.

"Solid copy, Delta-Three. Try to get that PDA away from it if you can. What's gotten loose?"

"_EVERYTHING! _" yelled the soldier as more yelling came, along with screeching and screaming from the darkened hall.

"They're coming!" yelled one man as they readied for another assault. They were surprised when a bunch of Olinids bounded past, not paying the humans any mind. They watched, bewildered as they ran past.

"What's got them in a hurry?" A chittering hiss was the answer. They turned as a dim shape wove through the darkness towards them.

"Open fire!"

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt's face was a living mask of consternation as he watched the Security teams fight a losing battle with the Tree-Stalker. Catherine rushed into his office as he stood, hands on his desk as he groaned softly.

"How many have escaped?" he asked, his voice low.

"Specimen-Blocks A-M are empty. I don't know how this happened, but-"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting things back under control." said Reinhardt calmly, but firmly. Catherine nodded.

"Specimen-001?" he asked, looking at Catherine.

"In the Medical Lab with Patient-113. I locked the door." Dr. Reinhardt typed and the screen displayed the medical lab. He gasped. The room was empty. His head snapped up. "They're gone." Catherine rushed over and stared at the screen.

"That's impossible." Reinhardt stared at her, his eyes cold.

"Obviously it is possible. Specimen-001 is by far the most important. Find it immediately! And make sure no harm comes to Patient-113, either. I want them both alive and unharmed." Catherine rushed out of the room without another word.

XXX

Kyle grunted as he and Sophie slid through the air ducts. He was amazed Sophie was as flexible as she was. Despite her size, she was able to squeeze into the vents rather easily. Sophie led the way, her tail around Kyle's waist as they crawled through the air ducts.

_Do you know where we are? _he asked as they turned a corner.

_Of course. We're right above the hallway that connects the cages with other rooms._ Kyle sighed and nodded, trusting Sophie's sense of direction. Every now and then, Kyle could hear the sounds of animals or humans yelling or screaming echoing in the vents. It chilled him. Sophie reassured him as they made their way through the vents. Kyle had been trying to work on a plan of some sort as they went. The only thing he could think of was find their way to the Docking Bay and hope there was a ship or lifeboat they could steal. Sophie couldn't come up with a better plan. The only problem was Kyle wasn't sure where to go.

To that end, they needed to find someplace he could access a map of the facility. As they came to a very large shaft, Kyle noticed a large gray tube on the wall. It was almost as big around as he was tall. He blinked as he looked closer. He gasped. Sophie felt his distress. _Kyle?_ He swallowed as he stared at the large tube.

_This is AV-H-865. These are Slag-Charges, Sophie . . ._ Kyle looked up the shaft, and saw they faded up into the darkness above. _This one alone is enough to blow the side of this station off._ Sophie hissed and pulled them away into another vent.

_Why would they have that?_ Sophie asked. Kyle sat and frowned.

_Probably to use as an emergency destruct._ He looked up at Sophie, worry etched across his face._ Now we _really_ have to get out of here._ Sophie agreed as they crawled into a new vent. They came to a vent that was over a room and Sophie helped Kyle to open it. She lowered him down with her tail before she followed. Kyle saw the computer terminal and went to work. He could feel Sophie's mind at work on something as he typed.

_Kyle, do you think you can activate the emergency destruct?_ He stopped typing and looked at her, eyes wide.

_Why would you want to know that?_ Sophie sat and gave a low moan as her tail swished.

_Kyle, even if we escape, they'll hunt us down. You know they will._ He frowned as he thought. _But, if the station is destroyed . . ._ Kyle smiled at her.

_They'll think we went with it._ Sophie nodded. Kyle frowned as he went back to typing.

_Good idea, but it won't do us any good if we're here when it goes._

_I doubt they'd make it just blow instantly. They'd likely give time for people to evacuate._ Kyle thought on what she said, weighing everything. He knew she was right. Kyle frowned as he read the readouts.

_Damn. We can't access the map from here. We need to find a main terminal._

_Where could we find one?_ Kyle sighed.

_One of the research labs would be the most likely place._ Sophie gave a soft hiss as she headed back to the vent. She climbed in and lifted Kyle up with her tail. Kyle was careful to close the vent cover before they left. As they crawled through the vents, Kyle saw more Slag-Charges in the maintenance shafts. It made him very uneasy. AV-H-865 wasn't just an explosive, it was also an incendiary. This station would burn before it blew. Whether it was to eliminate anything alive, or to destroy evidence, Kyle had no idea. Suddenly, Sophie stopped.

_What is it?_ Kyle asked. Sophie hissed as she pulled him closer with her tail.

_I don't know, but I can hear a lot of them._ Kyle listened and could hear a scrabbling sound echoing in the vents. Kyle looked around and saw a junction just ahead of them.

_Are they in front, or to the side?_ Sophie hissed as she tensed.

_In front and behind us . . ._ Kyle drew in a breath.

_Make for that junction. Hurry!_ With that, Sophie lunged forward, pulling Kyle with her as she crawled through the vents as fast as she could. Kyle could hear whatever it was, behind them and moving closer. _I think they know we're here._ Sophie agreed as they moved through the vents. Sophie saw a vent cover ahead and smashed through, sending the grate crashing to the floor as she darted out, Kyle wrapped in her tail and held to her back as she darted down the hall as fast as her legs would go. Kyle looked back and saw several Taparian Saldars pour out of the vent before they turned a corner. Kyle sighed with relief. Saldars were almost as dangerous as the Olinids were.

The large crustaceans were very aggressive and voracious eaters. They had dodged the proverbial bullet. Kyle shook his head. This station was one giant nightmare. Sophie agreed as she slowed enough to let Kyle stand. He listened as they walked. He could hear the screeches and screams of various animals and the sound of gunfire every now and then echo off the walls. Kyle opened a door and walked in, Sophie following. He looked up and recoiled at the sight that greeted him. Large glass tubes were filled with a blue liquid. Inside were things that he could recognize had, at one time, been human. They were so distorted and so misshapen, it made his stomach turn. He shivered. Sophie nuzzled his side as she touched his mind.

_It's okay, Kyle._ He shivered again at the ghastly things in the tubes. He'd never seen anything so horrible in his life. He turned away, not able to look at the monsters anymore.

_What are these things?_ Sophie hissed as she looked at one of the creatures. They unnerved her, also. Something about them made even her wary. Kyle found the courage to look up at one of the tanks. He frowned as he looked at the label. "NEC-002-Slasher" was the legend. Kyle felt his stomach about to leap out his mouth.

_Let's go, Kyle._ He sighed and nodded. Neither him nor Sophie could get out of that vile room fast enough.

XXX

Security Team Gamma was having one hell of a time. They had already lost five men to the Starwolves, and their ammo was running low. They had been forced to retreat, especially after they had stumbled across what remained of Team Delta. Whatever they had run up against hadn't left much. There was barely enough of the whole team left to fit in a shoebox. As the seven surviving members of Team Gamma came to an intersection, they all pointed their rifles at movement.

"Whoa! Hey, it's me!" said Wilshire. One of the men sighed.

"Dammit, Valentine. Where the hell have you been?" asked one.

"Keeping my head attached. Where's everybody else?" Wilshire asked as he slid his handgun back under his belt.

"This is "everybody else" . . ." said another man, sweeping his hand around. Wilshire blinked. Before anyone else could speak, they heard something. It sounded like metal tearing. They whirled at the sounds, which was quickly followed by the sounds of many footsteps on the metal grating. They heard the sounds of boots running and turned, just in time to see Valentine running off in the other direction as fast as he could.

"Dammit! Valentine, you fat coward!" yelled one of them.

"Forget him! We've got company!" Security Team Gamma formed a circle as they were surrounded by a swam of Saldars. The halls echoed with automatic gunfire, punctuated by screeches and screams and yells before it fell silent.

XXX

Kyle and Sophie had been reluctant to return to the vents after they had encountered the Saldars. It was just too high a risk. In such close quarters, there was no way to dodge. If they were surrounded, they were finished. However, just because they were in the hallways didn't mean they were in plain sight. Kyle looked around from where he was on Sophie's back as she crawled along the ceiling. He had initially objected to riding Sophie, not wanting to treat her like a horse. This amused her. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she kissed him and filled his mind with warmth before she pulled him on and climbed up. Some of the doors were locked. Not too surprising, given the circumstances.

They tried as many doors as they could. Either they were locked, or there was no main terminal there. Kyle started to worry, feeling time was against them. As they went, Kyle noticed a few doors looked like they had been welded shut. He blinked, wondering what had driven somebody to do that. He shivered, and decided he was better off not knowing. Here and there, he could still hear screeches or yells. A few times, he heard someone scream from inside one of the rooms. Kyle disliked all this unnecessary pain and suffering. Sophie comforted him as they continued on. As they moved through the halls, Kyle heard a new sound. He blinked as he listened. It was a chittering, low hiss. Kyle blinked. Sophie was surprised when she felt his mind fill with alarm.

_Sophie, get inside one of the vents! _he said as he looked around. He felt her confusion and worry._ No time to explain!_ She hurried and did as he asked. Kyle pulled the vent cover on and watched the floor through the vent. He shivered as he watched the large, green-brown creature walk under them, feelers touching the floor as it wove its way along. Sophie hissed softly.

_Kyle, what is that?_ Kyle frowned.

_That, Sophie, is a Veruvian Tree-Stalker. One of the most dangerous things alive in the galaxy._ Kyle watched as the large creature passed under them, sighing with some relief when it was past. _This one looks like a young one._ Sophie was surprised. The beast was over twenty feet long, and it was a juvenile? With the Tree-Stalker loose, the vents looked much safer than before.

Kyle smiled as they found a supply room. Sophie helped Kyle to open the vent cover and he carefully dropped down. As Kyle entered the room, he was greeted by howls and hooting. He ducked as a can flew over his head. Several Tormian Baboons were inside, breaking open boxes and crates and generally making a mess. He backed up when a few bared their teeth and growled at him. That was when Sophie entered the room. All noise ceased. She stared at the baboons and hissed, baring her teeth.

At this, they screeched and ran for their lives, leaping at the walls and trying to find any way out. Sophie looked at Kyle. He looked at the baboons and sighed as he turned and walked towards the door on the other side of the room as the frantic baboons crowded into a corner. Sophie hissed as the door closed. Her tail swished as she approached the terrified baboons as they tried in vain to escape. She hadn't eaten since breakfast.

XXX

In the other room, Kyle looked around for anything that could be of use. Some of the boxes and crates had been broken open. He sighed, seeing that there was no terminal. As he turned, he was surprised to see someone he had almost forgotten about standing there, pointing a gun at him. Wilshire grinned.

"So, you got out, too, huh?" Kyle remained calm as he stood.

"Yeah. I figured I'd been cooped up for long enough." Kyle tried to sound casual. Wilshire grinned.

"You know what kind of trouble you got me into?" he asked. Kyle remained as passive as he could.

"I didn't get you in trouble. I never said anything." Wilshire frowned.

"Oh, but you did. You and that damn pet of yours got me into a lot of trouble, you little brat!" Wilshire growled, so focused on Kyle, he never heard the door hiss open behind him. "Say, where is that damn monster of yours, anyway?" At this, Kyle smiled.

"Oh, she's around . . . and closer than you think." Wilshire blinked as a large, black hand gripped his hand, and the gun it held. His eyes grew wide as he was turned around as his gun was flung across the room, clattering loudly against a crate as he stared into the bloodstained face of Sophie. Her left hand tightened around his fat neck as she bared her teeth. He choked and gagged as he fought in vain against her grip. Sophie growled as she stared down at him. Wilshire's eyes widened as Sophie curled the fingers of her right hand into a fist and she reared back. He tried to yell as the obsidian-black fist hurtled towards his face.

XXX

The three remaining members of Team Gamma panted as they trudged through the halls. They only had one assault rifle with any ammo. The other two had picked up a broken pipe and a fire ax. As they rounded a corner, they were surprised to see a large mass of . . . something stuck to a wall. They warily approached, and gaped at what they saw. It was Valentine, stuck to the wall, upside down, his mouth covered by the sticky substance that cocooned him, and his left eye black. He looked like he'd been socked by a gorilla that then decided to stick him to the wall with a wad of old chewing gum. It was actually rather humorous. Valentine groaned as he looked at them. One of the men chuckled.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. So nice of you to hang around, Valentine. Especially after you ditched us like that." The other two men chuckled, but it wasn't with humor. Wilshire mumbled. It was then that a familiar, chittering hiss made the three men freeze. They looked around. Valentine's eye grew large as he struggled against his cocoon, grunting and groaning. He looked at the men and groaned. One of them looked at him and grinned.

"Well, we gotta jet, man. See ya around." With that, the three Security officers left. Wilshire struggled against his bonds, grunting and groaning as he tried to free himself. The chittering hiss was louder. Wilshire stopped and looked to his right. The Tree-Stalker was just coming around the corner, its feelers touching the floor as he wove across the grating. Wilshire wiggled and strained, but the cocoon held. His head was about two feet off the ground. His eye widened as the Tree-Stalker came closer. His blood ran cold when it looked in his direction. He groaned as loud as he could through the resin that encased him as the Tree-Stalker came closer, its feelers pointing right at him. He tried to scream at it opened its mouth.

XXX

Kyle was fighting a losing battle with laughter as he and Sophie crawled through the vents. He snickered as he remembered how Sophie had stuck Wilshire to the wall like he was a wad of gum.

_Sophie, I can't believe you did that. _ His thoughts were filled with mirth.

_I wasn't in the mood to be merciful . . ._ Kyle fought not to laugh. He had been fully expecting her to kill him on the spot. He was surprised when Sophie stopped and looked through a vent cover.

_Sophie? What is it?_ Kyle felt confused feelings from her as she broke the cover open. They entered one of the research labs. Kyle looked around as Sophie moved towards a door to another room. He ignored everything else and followed her. The door hissed open almost silently as they entered. There were several tubes, filled with an almost clear liquid. Kyle blinked as he recognized the forms within. They were eggs, just like the ones Sophie had showed him in her Hive Memories.

No, not eggs. Sophie had called them "Cradles". These, however, looked different. They looked shriveled and old. A couple had obviously been cut open. The spider-like creatures that had been inside were also shriveled. Sophie had called them "Seekers". It looked like they had been dead a long time. He noticed one Cradle, though, that was not cut open, but had hatched, the top open like a flower. In the tube next to it was one of the Seekers. This one was not shriveled, but it did look like it had been dissected and then sewn back up. Sophie stood in front of the tube and gently touched the glass.

Kyle stared at the scene, almost numb. This was the Cradle Sophie had hatched from. The Seeker was the very one that had planted her within him. It was sobering to think this had been over his face, the tube down his throat at one point. All in all, there were seven Cradles, but it seemed that Sophie's was the only one that hatched. It looked like the others had died before they hatched. Kyle couldn't completely decipher Sophie's feelings and thoughts. They were confused, jumbled and upset. He could feel she was sad the others hadn't hatched. Sophie stroked the tube that contained one of the dead, shriveled Seekers, her feelings cold and even sadder.

_Mother . . . _she said softly. Kyle blinked as he looked up at her as a deep feeling of regret flowed through their link. _This one was a Mother . . ._ Kyle looked at the shriveled form inside, surprised and awed. It didn't look any different from the others, but this one had held a Mother, a Queen that would never be. It made Kyle a little sad, too, but nowhere near as much as Sophie. There was a profound feeling of loss from Sophie at seeing what remained of her kin. Kyle sent warm feelings across their link to comfort her. He felt gratitude from her, but the rest of her thoughts were alien to him.

He left her for the moment as he went to check the terminal in the other room and see if he could access the map from there. Perhaps, also, he could find out about the Cradles and where they came from. As he entered the main room, the lights flickered again. He sighed as he walked towards the terminal. The last thing they needed was for the power to go out. Kyle didn't particularly like the idea of running around a space station, filled with aggressive animals, in the dark. As he walked through the room, he noticed the main door was open just a hair.

He tensed as his eyes darted around. He was about to alert Sophie as he turned. He suddenly felt a strong hand clamp down on his throat, squeezing tight. He gagged as he stared into two brown eyes, framed by long brown hair. Perhaps the most disturbing thing about his attacker was the fact that their calm, serene smile was unchanged from any other time.

"Clever boy, aren't you?" said Catherine calmly. Kyle's blood ran cold.

**Author's note:** A special thanks goes to my mother for her ideas on what the Aliens would call their eggs and young. One last chapter to go!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Kyle held Catherine's wrist tight as she squeezed. He winced as he felt her cutting off not only his air, but his circulation.

"Where is the Xenomorph?" she asked, voice calm and steady. Kyle had to fight to breathe.

"I don't know. It got scared and ran away . . ." he gasped as he tried to alert Sophie.

"Really? After all this time, it just left you? I find that hard to believe." Catherine tightened her grip and he saw spots dance across his vision. Kyle's ears were ringing so bad, he couldn't hear what Catherine asked next. He winced as her thumb pressed, hard on a nerve. He would have screamed in pain if he could have.

_Get away from him, you_ _**bitch!**_ Kyle gasped as Catherine released him and leaped back as Sophie's tail flew past. He gasped as he collapsed on the floor. He coughed roughly as he looked up at the battle unfolding in front of him. Sophie screeched as she swung her tail at Catherine, who ducked and wove, seemingly without effort, the smile never leaving her face. Kyle sucked in deep, gulping breaths as he watched. As Catherine ducked and lunged away, Kyle saw where Sophie's tail had grazed her neck and his blood ran cold when he saw the white blood oozing from the wound. His worst fears had been confirmed.

_Sophie, be careful! She's an android! She's not a real human! She's very dangerous!_ As if to prove this point, Catherine grabbed Sophie's tail and pulled, pulling Sophie with it as she swung her around and flung her across the room like she was nothing. Kyle felt some pain as Sophie landed, smashing a desk. Sophie was on her feet in a second, hissing and snarling at Catherine, who wore the same serene expression she always did. Sophie lunged, thoughts red with pure hate as she tried to catch Catherine any way she could. She slashed with her claws, swept her tail and even lunged with her tongue. Catherine dodged everything with speed no human could hope to match.

At one point, Sophie leaped up onto the ceiling, and attacked Catherine from there, lashing with her tail and occasionally throwing lighting fixtures or anything else she could. Catherine managed to grab Sophie's tail again, but this time Sophie was ready as she let Catherine pull her, using the momentum to her advantage as she flew. Her claws never connected, as Catherine ducked and punched Sophie in the chest, sending her upwards and over her. Sophie hissed as she tumbled into a roll as she landed, coming up and charging again.

Kyle watched from where he was knelt, feeling helpless. He looked around. There had to be something he could use as a weapon. He was almost frantic as Sophie screeched and he felt more pain from her. Her exoskeleton was protecting her, but he didn't know how much more punishment it could take. Kyle ducked as something smashed into the wall. As he looked around, he saw a red power conduit. He smiled as he grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could.

_Sophie, I have an idea! Try to get her over here!_ He felt her acknowledge as she screeched and pressed her attack. Kyle finally pulled the conduit free from the wall with a hiss and crackle. He pulled as much of it free as he could as he crawled under a table. He watched as Sophie pressed her attack, pushing Catherine back. He almost held his breath. No sooner was Catherine's foot within range, then he lashed out, thrusting the conduit into her leg. He threw himself backwards as sparks flew. He heard Sophie screech. _Keep away from her, Sophie!_

He watched as Catherine twitched and jerked, her fingers opening and closing, her arms flailing and her eyes rapidly blinking as she babbled in the way only a machine could. The lights in the room flickered for several moments as Catherine smoked. The sparks and the popping stopped and Catherine staggered, her head hung at an odd angle, her arms drooped. She pulled her leg forward, dragging the leg that had been shocked as her head jerked, tilting sideways in a disturbing way no human could mimic. Kyle noticed the conduit was gone. "Now!" he yelled.

Sophie's tail lashed out like a bolt of black lightning, and Catherine's head sailed through the air and landed on the floor. Kyle stared at the head, then looked up as Catherine's body continued to lurch forward with a jerky motion. It looked like something out of an old, corny zombie movie, but it still chilled him. Sophie hissed at the headless body.

_I've been waiting to do this for a long time . . ._ Without further preamble, Sophie thrust her tail through Catherine's chest and hurled the body upwards into the ceiling. It banged loudly, spraying white Synth-Blood everywhere as it came down and Sophie pounced on it. When Sophie was finished, it looked like someone had smashed several gallon jugs of milk there. Wires, tubes, gears and hydraulics were strewn everywhere. Kyle sighed as Sophie stood and looked at him. A large, hand-shaped bruise was forming around his neck. He was barely able to stand, and his head ached, but he managed to smile at her. Sophie walked over and softly touched his face. Kyle didn't pay any mind to the white blood that Sophie was covered in. Sophie looked over at Catherine and hissed.

Kyle swayed for a moment before he slowly made his way over to where Catherine's head lay. He sighed as he knelt and picked it up. Catherine's final expression was twisted and distorted. Sophie hissed as he stood. _What're you doing?_ Sophie asked as Kyle slowly made his way over to a desk and brought out the screwdriver. He sighed as he sat, his throat burning.

_She's a machine, Sophie. If I can just get this open, I can get the hard drive and we'll know everything she knows._ Sophie hissed lightly as she picked up Catherine's head and dug her thumbs in as she pulled. Catherine's head cracked open like a walnut. Kyle tried not to be sick as he reached in and pulled out the hard drive. The small, square drive was smaller than the palm of his hand. He smiled as he took it over to the lab computer and plugged it into the Universal Memory Port. Sophie watched from where she stood behind Kyle, her hand on his shoulder as he typed. Kyle touched Sophie's mind so she could see everything. He sighed with relief as he brought up the command prompt.

**HARD DRIVE ACCESS COMPLETE. READY FOR INQUIRY.** Kyle took a deep breath as he typed.

WHAT IS THE PRIMARY PURPOSE OF THIS STATION?

**RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT OF BIO-WEAPONS FOR WEYLAND-YUTANI CORP.** Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. He always had suspected, but now, to actually know, without a doubt . . . He typed again.

WHERE WERE XENOMOPRH EGGS FOUND? Kyle rubbed his neck as he waited.

**RESTRICTED.** Kyle snorted as he began to type.

" 'Restricted', huh? Well, we'll see about that . . ." he chuckled as he typed.

SECURITY OVERRIDE COMMAND. WHERE WERE XENOMORPH EGGS FOUND?

**RUINS, HS-90, TELARA SYSTEM, OUTER RIM. **Kyle coughed lightly as he typed a new query.

SHOW ALL TRANSPORTS FROM THIS STATION AVAILABLE IMMEDIATELY. The screen displayed a full map of the facility, highlighting the docking bay and displayed all the ships there. Kyle noticed one was different from the rest. The specs were not for a mere lifeboat. He looked at the name and typed.

WHAT IS "EAGLE"?

**PERSONAL CRAFT OF DR. ALAN L. REINHARDT.** Kyle's face broke into a grin at reading this. Sophie shared his thoughts and amusement.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Kyle asked as he looked at her. Sophie hissed softly.

_I am._ Kyle typed again.

WHAT IS CODE FOR EMERGENCY DESTRUCT?

**EMERGENCY-PURGE ORDER-5251979.** Kyle smiled as he got up and went over to Catherine's body. Sophie followed as he rummaged around until he found her PDA and her access card. He smiled as he returned to the computer. He smiled at Sophie as he sat back down.

_Well, shall we light the fuse?_ Sophie replied with a hiss.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt huffed as he walked through the hall. He had been calling Catherine for almost fifteen minutes for a situation report. It wasn't like her not to answer for such a long period. He brought up his PDA and looked at the display. Catherine was close. He frowned as he fingered the large magnum handgun he kept with him. As he walked, the alarms began to sound and red warning lights popped out of the ceiling and began to flash.

"_Danger! The Emergency-Purge_ _contingency_ _has been activated. This station will detonate in t-minus ten minutes. All personnel proceed to lifeboats at docking bay."_ Reinhardt felt his blood chill. He dashed to find Catherine. There was no way this was possible. He and Catherine were the only ones with the codes. He knew she'd never do such a thing without his approval. He opened the door to the lab and lunged in. He stared at the mess of wires, tubes and plastic that had once been Catherine laying on the floor. He looked up and saw Catherine's head, broken open on the desk and a terminal still active. He dashed for the terminal, noticing the large footprints in Catherine's white blood as he frantically typed the abort code for the Purge. He was surprised when the screen turned black, and displayed, in large red letters, a message:

**YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW!** Reinhardt noticed a large hand print in Catherine's Synth-Blood on the desk. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the two paired fingers and the second thumb on the back of the hand. He shot to his feet as he looked around.

"That's impossible!" he gasped as he dashed out of the room.

XXX

Alarms were blaring and lights were flashing as Kyle and Sophie ran as fast as they could.

Kyle rode on Sophie's back as he looked at the PDA, checking the map and watching as the timer counted down towards detonation.

_You're so smart, Kyle! That should have Reinhardt chasing his tail!_ Kyle nodded as they turned a corner.

_The more we can confuse them, the better. We're not out of the woods, yet!_ As Sophie bounded down the hall, she suddenly felt odd. Kyle did too. Sophie hissed as she began to float upwards. Kyle looked around in alarm. He sighed. _Oh, _wonderful_. It would figure the gravity would give out about now . . ._ Kyle grumbled as he looked around. Sophie hissed softly as she reassured him.

_Don't worry. It's no different than swimming. Hold on!_ With that, she used her tail to shove off down the hall. Kyle held two of the tubes on her back as she sailed down the hallway.

_Left up here! _he directed. Sophie caught hold of the wall and flung them around the corner. All manner of debris was floating in the halls as they sailed past. Pieces of metal, plastic and wires floated along with dead animals and humans. Kyle and Sophie ignored all of it as they rushed for the docking bay. As they flew, Kyle saw something trying to weave through the air. He focused on the shape and gasped.

It was the Tree-Stalker. It was trying to pull itself onto the ceiling with the back half of its many legs. _Go!_ Sophie didn't need to be told twice.

As they flew down another corridor, they saw a few animals, still alive, floating in the air. A pair of Olinids were screeching from where they floated. Sophie charged past, knocking them aside and into the walls as she shot past. As they moved, Kyle saw a lot of water in the air. He frowned as they navigated past the blobs of water, floating in air. He looked back as Sophie ducked under a very large blob of water. _Hmm, looks like the Aqua Tank ruptured . . ._ Kyle mused as they flew down the hallways. Kyle had only felt zero-gravity once before, and it wasn't very pleasant. His insides were floating around, too. He felt a little nauseous. Sophie felt his discomfort, and wrapped her mind around his. He felt better and smiled at her. _Thank you, Sophie._ She looked back at him and curled the edges of her lips up.

_We care for our mates._ He let his warm feelings flow through their link as they flew. Sophie bounded off walls, hurtling down the corridors quickly. Kyle looked at the map and was relieved to see they were making good time. That is, until they hit a roadblock. Sophie grabbed the grating as she stopped. Just ahead, a large door blocked the way. Kyle blinked.

_That wasn't there before . . ._ He floated off and looked at the panel next to the door.

WARNING: BULKHEAD SEALED DUE TO LOSS OF PRESSURE. Kyle looked at the red-and-white-striped edges of the door. He looked back at Sophie. _This area was depressurized_. _We'll have to find a way around._ Kyle brought out the PDA as Sophie pulled him onto her back with her tail. He checked the map and drew in a breath. The way around was a long one.

_Let's hope there aren't any more compromised areas_ _along the way . . ._ Kyle agreed. That was when they heard a familiar, chittering hiss. They turned, and Kyle felt his whole body chill as if the hand of Death itself had touched him. The Tree-Stalker was on the ceiling, crawling towards them. Sophie growled as she wound her tail tighter around Kyle, pulling him down on her back tightly. _Hold on . . ._ With that, Sophie leaped forward and leaped off a wall, just under the hissing Tree-Stalker. It gave a warbling, chittering growl as it missed as it lunged at her and turned towards the junction where Sophie was just turning the corner.

Sophie moved as fast as she could as they heard the chittering hiss behind them. Kyle spared a glance back and just barely caught the sight of the Tree-Stalker crawling on the wall. As they rounded another corner, Kyle heard growling. He blinked and looked up. Two Bactan Starwolves were clinging to the walls, growling and snarling. Sophie growled back. They didn't have the time to stand around. Sophie leaped at a wall and bounded past as the Starwolves flew past them. Kyle looked back at the rusty-red, scaled creatures as they tried to right themselves. Sophie gave a satisfied hiss as they glided down the hall, trying to keep as straight a course as they could for the docking bay.

It wasn't always easy. There were a few times they had no choice but to take another route. Kyle tried to keep calm, but every detour and diversion he counted as another nail in their coffin. Every now and then, they heard the low, chittering hiss of the Tree-Stalker, and they quickened their pace. As if they didn't have enough to worry about, now the Tree-Stalker was after them, too. He tried not to look at the red timer in the upper left of the PDA screen, counting down the minutes and seconds until their doom. Alarms were blaring everywhere and red warning lights flashed wildly as they flew past scenes of all sorts of carnage in the halls.

Kyle gripped Sophie tighter and closed his eyes a few times, trying not to think about it. She comforted his mind with hers as they rushed through the station. _It's okay, Kyle. I'm right here. Don't be scared._ He was grateful for her comfort. As they floated through the corridors, there was almost a surreal feel to the station as the warning lights almost turned the whole place red. Without gravity, Sophie was able to glide very gracefully over obstacles that normally would have been a bigger nuisance. It amazed Kyle all the more just how graceful she was. He smiled as he stroked her head gently. Sophie let her warm feelings flow across their link as she grabbed a corner and swung them around. Kyle frowned as he heard something skittering around in the vents up ahead.

Sophie used her tail to push them faster down the hall. It was a good move. Not even a half-second after they were past, the vent burst open and several Saldars poured out, screeching as they just missed Kyle and Sophie. Kyle was about to look at the PDA when the PA sounded out.

"_Danger! All personnel evacuate. The station will detonate in t-minus four minutes."_ Kyle groaned as he looked at the map. They still had a ways to go.

_We're going to be cutting it close . . ._ Sophie acknowledged as she rounded a corner.

_Then, let's pick up the pace._ Sophie grabbed a vent and pulled as hard as she could, rocketing them down the hallways. Sophie expertly landed on walls and bounded off them at high speed, flying through the corridors like a great, black bullet. Kyle held tight as doors and halls sped past. She had to slow down when they encountered a door that was halfway closed in the hallways. Kyle got off and wiggled under, followed by Sophie. They quickly headed further down the halls. They slowed when Kyle heard something screech. As they turned the corner, Kyle tried not to laugh as he watched a group of Tormian Baboons flailing as they floated. Kyle couldn't help a snicker, they looked like they were flapping their arms.

The baboons screeched and hollered as they flailed and spun. Sophie clung to a wall as they approached. The baboons screeched and tried to get away. Suddenly, Sophie hissed as she looked back. Kyle felt his body go cold when the Tree-Stalker came around the corner. It was then that the gravity came back on. Kyle clung tighter to Sophie and watched as the baboons fell to the floor with a thud. He winced with sympathy.

_That had to hurt . . ._ Kyle looked back as the huge Tree-Stalker came crashing down from where it had been clinging to the wall. It hissed and growled, but more out of anger than pain. Sophie hissed as she bounded forward, still clinging to the wall.

"_Danger! All personnel proceed to emergency lifeboats immediately. The station will detonate in t-minus two minutes."_ Sophie ran as fast as she could go, on the ceiling, the walls or the floors. All the while, the Tree-Stalker was hot on their heels, hissing and snapping as it angrily chased after them. Kyle was surprised how fast something so big was. Kyle saw the glass doors at last. The white hallways ahead were like a blessing to him as Sophie bounded through. He noticed bloodstains and signs of struggles everywhere. He looked back when he heard the glass doors smash and shatter behind him as the Tree-Stalker thundered after them. Kyle brought up the PDA and glanced at the map. They were close. Sophie followed his directions as they dashed through the halls as alarms blared everywhere.

Kyle felt his lungs tighten as they finally came to the docking bay. The doors slid open agonizingly slowly. Kyle was almost breathless, hoping the Tree-Stalker didn't catch up with them. As soon as the doors were open enough, Sophie leaped through, just as the Tree-Stalker came charging up. Kyle saw the entry port for Reinhardt's ship and directed Sophie towards it. Kyle could feel his heart pounding as they stopped in front of the boarding lock. Kyle hastily fished out Catherine's access card with trembling hands and slid it through the reader. The light turned green just as the PA sounded another warning. _"Emergency! Emergency! All personnel evacuate immediately! Station will detonate in t-minus one minute!"_

Kyle looked up and saw the Tree-Stalker hissing as it charged at them with frightening speed. Sophie lunged inside and yanked Kyle in with her tail as the door slammed down. The Tree-Stalker slammed into the door barely a half-second later, hissing and chittering as it clawed at the door, denting it. Kyle was almost frantic as they dashed in and towards the control deck. Kyle almost leaped into the pilot seat and glanced around, trying not to panic as he activated the engines and disengaged the ship from the dock. His heart was pounding in his ears as he felt the engines fire to life and he hit the thrusters as hard as he could. He and Sophie looked up and out the window as they rushed past the station as the voice of the PA counted down over the speakers of the console. Kyle typed and brought up an image of the space station. At least, he thought he did.

He frowned when all he saw was empty space. As he looked closer, he thought he could see specks of light where there weren't supposed to be. He recognized they were the reflections of the engines of the ship. The whole station was mirrored, so it was invisible to the eye in space. Very clever. Sophie hissed as she looked at the screen. _"Detonation in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one . . ."_ Kyle watched as a whole side of the station silently exploded with light. Another did. In a set sequence, the station exploded into short-lived fireballs as each section was destroyed before the whole station exploded into a great purple ball of light. That was when the shockwave hit the ship. Sophie held Kyle tightly as the ship was rocked, violently by the force of the blast.

Although violent, the shockwave was as short-lived as the explosion itself, and was over in seconds as the light of the explosion died away into nothingness. Through it all, there was no sound at all, only the beeping of the consoles. Kyle blinked, almost unable to believe they were alive. He sighed heavily as he almost melted into the seat. Sophie nuzzled him softly as she purred.

_We did it, Kyle._ He leaned his head against hers as he gave a tired smile.

_Yeah, we did._ He looked at Sophie as she stroked his face. Suddenly, her head snapped up. Kyle blinked. _Sophie? What is it?_ She walked past him towards the back of the ship.

_Stay here. _she said as she walked over to a hatch in the floor. She reached down and opened it before she slid through, closing it behind her. Sophie dropped down a short ladder into what looked like a cargo hold. Large containers were strapped to the walls with large straps. Kyle looked through the small window at Sophie from above. She looked left and right, hissing softly.

_Sophie, what's wrong?_ Sophie hissed as she faced a dark corner.

_We're not alone . . ._ she said as Reinhardt stepped out from where he had been hiding, a large pistol aimed at her.

"Clever creature. Very clever. I never imagined how smart you actually are . . ." said Reinhardt as he smiled. Sophie hissed, remaining where she was. Kyle was almost panicked

_Sophie!_ Kyle was about to open the hatch when she stopped him.

_Stay where you are!_ Kyle was shocked. He hurried over to the controls and typed in a command. The screen displayed the cargo hold. He tensed when he saw that it was a stun pistol Reinhardt was holding. This wasn't good. Kyle frantically tried to think of something when he felt Sophie's mind touch his. _Kyle, is this room sealed off?_ Kyle blinked in confusion.

_Why? What're you going to do?_ Kyle felt like he'd swallowed a bunch of ice when Sophie showed him her plan. She felt his trepidation and reassured him.

_Don't worry, my mate. I'll be fine._ Kyle frowned as he watched Sophie and Reinhardt through the screen. Reinhardt smiled as he looked at Sophie, who stood in front of the ladder, her gaze never leaving him as she hissed.

"I'm amazed. Absolutely stunned! I never would have imagined the level of intelligence you have. I'm glad you survived. I wonder, can you understand me?" At this, Sophie raised her hand and curled her fingers downward and back up. She repeated the gesture. Dr. Reinhardt frowned as he watched. Reinhardt was so occupied watching Sophie, he never noticed a panel next to the ladder slide up, nor did he see Sophie's tail winding around the rungs of the ladder.

Reinhardt was surprised when a disembodied voice rang out from the PA system.

"By the way, Doctor . . . _her_ name is Sophie." said Kyle's voice. Reinhardt's eyes grew wide at this. As he looked up at the hatch for a brief instant.

"_**Her?!**_" Reinhardt looked down and saw Sophie curl the edges of her lips upward as her hand shot out, pressing the red hatch-release button. In an instant, everything that wasn't strapped down was gone into the vacuum of space. Sophie remained where she was, her tail wound through the rungs of the ladder.

The last expression on the sunken, frozen face of Dr. Alan Reinhardt was one of pure and utter disbelief.

Kyle was relieved when the cargo hold was finally re-pressurized. As soon as Sophie was back in the control room, he ran forward and hugged her. She purred as she stroked his hair. Kyle buried his face against her as her tail wound around him.

_We're free, Sophie. We're finally free._ Kyle couldn't help the tears. Sophie kissed him softly on the cheek.

_Yes. We are._ He looked at her, stroking her face. She brushed a strand of sandy blonde hair from his eyes. Sophie remembered something and looked down at the cargo hatch. _Kyle, there was something down there._ Kyle blinked as he looked at her. Sophie led him down to one of the containers that had opened. Kyle frowned as he approached, Sophie following. He carefully opened the door and stared, awestruck at what he saw.

"No way . . ." he said as his mouth hung open for a few seconds. The large container, as tall as Sophie, was filled with gold. Kyle blinked as he touched a bar of the yellow metal.

_Kyle, what is this?_ Kyle smiled broadly as he showed Sophie.

_There's enough here to buy a small planet!_ Kyle opened another container and found it was filled, not only with gold, but cash as well. Kyle had only seen paper money once in his whole life. Very few people used it anymore. It was worth almost as much as the gold. Kyle started to laugh. It seemed that the good Doctor had been planning for the future. He turned to Sophie and hugged her. _Sophie, there's enough money here for us to be safe and happy for the rest of our lives!_ Sophie purred as she embraced him back.

_I'm glad._ Satisfied that everything was as it should be, they headed back to the control room. Kyle sat in the pilot seat, with Sophie standing behind him as he checked the star-charts to find out where they were. He wasn't too surprised to find they were well away from shipping lanes or anywhere close to regulated space. Kyle was thankful for the idiot-proof navigation system on the ship. Sophie purred softly, her tail twitching as she watched Kyle looking over the charts.

_What are you looking for? _she asked. Kyle smiled as he looked at her.

_A place for us to live . . ._ He smiled as he felt Sophie's excitement. Kyle raised an eyebrow as he looked at one world and brought it up. His smile broadened as he read. Sophie tilted her head curiously.

_Planet Zerichs II? Why there?_ Kyle smiled as he stroked her head.

_Because it's mostly ocean, Sophie. There's only a few islands across the whole planet, and none of them are heavily populated._ Sophie hissed softly, liking the idea. _But the best part: Weyland-Yutani has no presence there. We wouldn't need to worry._ He felt the joy from Sophie as he set the coordinates. _We should be there in about eight months . . ._ She purred happily as she kissed him on the cheek. Kyle chuckled as he stood. Sophie wrapped herself around him as she purred, wrapping her tail around them both as she cuddled him.

_Kyle. My wonderful Kyle. My mate._ Kyle stroked her chin as she purred.

_My lovely Sophie. My friend. My mate._ She gently kissed him as she held him. They held the kiss for a few minutes before Kyle pulled back. He looked at the cryotube that sat against a wall. He looked at Sophie and felt a little worry. Sophie was amused as she looked at him.

_I've been able to fit in tighter spaces before._ Kyle still was a little worried as he set the settings of the cryotube. Sophie stroked his cheek as it opened. He sighed as he removed his shoes and socks. His jeans were the last thing to go. Sophie purred as she climbed into the cryotube, wrapping her arms, legs and tail around Kyle as the cryotube whirred and the lights dimmed. Sophie pulled him close as the cryotube closed and sealed, his face resting against her neck as her chin rested on his back. Sophie stroked his hair as the warm folds of her mind wrapped around his, embracing him lovingly. Kyle smiled as he began to feel sleepy.

_I love you, Sophie._ She purred softly as she, too, became drowsy.

_I love you, too, Kyle. Goodnight._

**Author's note: **Well, here we are at last. I want to thank all my wonderful fans for your support and help! Don't worry; this isn't the end of Kyle and Sophie's adventures. Not by a lightyear. As always, ideas and suggestions are more than welcome!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
